Summer Breeze
by BisoryFlower
Summary: Mungkin Moonbin menganggap dirinya pecundang dan sampah dunia, namun bagi Eunwoo, Moonbin itu bagai angin musim panas yang menghangatkan hidupnya yang dingin. Dunia mungkin meremehkannya, tapi ia seberharga itu bagi seorang Cha Eunwoo/"Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?"/"Rasanya seperti mimpi, aku hanya merasakan kebahagiaan saat bersamamu"/LAST CHAPT/ BinWoo/ ASTRO/
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Family, Romance

Length : 7 Chapters

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 1

" _Prolog : Breathless"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Kim Myeongjun"

"Hadir."

"Cha Eunwoo."

"Hadir."

"Moon Bin."

"…"

"Moon Bin?"

Lelaki paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas, guru Kang, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Ia mengulang nama itu sekali lagi, namun kelas tetap sunyi. Tak ada yang menyahut. Murid-murid lain saling mengedarkan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Moon Bin, apa dia tak masuk lagi?" tanya guru Lee "Apa kalian tak ada yang tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya lagi, tapi tak ada satupun dari murid di kelasnya yang bisa menjawab. Membuat lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napasnya. _Lagi-lagi, Moonbin._

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini…" ujarnya kemudian, seraya menutup buku absen di depannya.

.

.

 _Bosan_

.

Eunwoo memandang kosong langit dari balik jendela yang tepat berada di samping bangkunya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya, sedangkan satunya lagi ia julurkan keluar jendela. Membiarkan angin sejuk musim panas menyentuh kulitnya yang sangat putih. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kelam itu menghela napasnya. Sekali… dua kali… entah ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya, tapi tak sedikitpun menghilangkan rasa jenuh dan bosan pemuda itu.

Sekarang memang sudah waktu pulang. Bel tanda kelas berakhir sudah berbunyi sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri di ruangan kelas. Terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _Mengantuk, malas. Khas musim panas,_ pikirnya.

Iya, dia Cha Eunwoo. Murid dengan nilai sempurna, salah satu pemilik wajah tertampan di sekolah, ramah, sopan, dan idaman semua orang. Iya, itu dia. Yang kini tengah menekuk wajah tampannya. Karena bosan dengan kehidupannya yang sempurna.

"Eunwoo-ya, kepala sekolah ingin kau ke ruangannya sekarang." Sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkan lamunan singkat Eunwoo. Ia mendongak, salah satu teman dekatnya, Myungjun berkata, dengan satu tangan memegang susu pisang favoritnya.

"Untuk apa?" keluhnya, seraya meregangkan tangannya dan menguap.

"Ya, aku bertaruh semua fans mu akan menghilang jika aku mengambil fotomu sekarang." Ujar Myungjun, pemuda itu memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Eunwoo yang malas-malasan "Mereka akan berpaling karena tahu _ice prince_ yang selalu mereka elu-elukan ternyata punya hobi menguap dan menebarkan bau mulutnya." Cibirnya lagi. Kemudian Myungjun tertawa, merasa terhibur dengan candaannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Eunwoo makin menekuk wajahnya melihat teman dekatnya itu puas tertawa. Berpikir dimana sebenarnya bagian lucunya? Mulutnya jelas tak bau, dan Eunwoo tak pernah peduli dengan ada atau tidaknya fans di kehidupannya. _Semuanya sudah terlalu membosankan. Tak ada yang menarik. Tak ada yang akan berubah._

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, untuk apa aku dipanggil?" Eunwoo mengulang pertanyaannya, seraya memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas dengan malas.

Myungjun mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah. Sepertinya tentang olimpiademu." Jawabnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat satu alisnya "Ada apa dengan mukamu, hah?" ucapnya, begitu melihat ekspresi Eunwoo yang makin terlihat lesu.

Ini sangat jarang menurut Myungjun. Ia sudah mengenal Eunwoo selama satu tahun, tapi sangat jarang melihat Eunwoo yang selesu ini. Seolah semua energinya telah tersedot UFO dari planet sebelah. _Well,_ Eunwoo memang bukan tipe remaja yang semangat sepertinya, tapi tidak juga selesu ini. Pemuda bermarga Cha itu terkenal dengan kerajinannya, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi perwakilan Korea dalam olimpiade ilmiah di London dua hari lagi.

"Gugup untuk Olimpiade nanti, eoh?" tanya Myungjun.

Eunwoo memutar bola matanya "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir betapa menyebalkannya mendengarkan orang-orang tua itu bicara tentang apa yang aku butuhkan untuk menang." ujarnya "Seperti aku butuh saran mereka." Lanjutnya lagi, dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Myunjun yang memperhatikan Eunwoo sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk. _Eunwoo kadang memang bisa seperti ini. Terlihat arogan dan dingin_. Tapi bagaimanapun, Myungjun setuju. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, mendengar celotehan kepala sekolah memang menyebalkan." Ujarnya "Tidak usah pergi kalau begitu?" tanya Myungjun, dengan sirat mata menantang.

"Hah?"

"Ya. Kau tak pernah berbuat nakal kan? Seberapa malasnya kau melakukan sesuatu, kau tetap akan melakukannya juga kan? Cobalah sedikit membangkang!" celoteh Myungjun.

Eunwoo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menatap kesal Myungjun "Itu ledekan atau saran?" tanya Eunwoo sensi. Tapi Myungjun langsung berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian menepuk kedua bahu pemuda bermarga Cha itu dengan kuat.

"Itu saran, bodoh!"

 _Hanya Myungjun satu-satunya yang menyebut si Jenius Cha Eunwoo bodoh._

"Kau terlalu bodoh karena mengikuti apapun yang disuruh para orangtua."

 _Dan Eunwoo membiarkannya._

"Anggap saja ini _self reward_ untuk dirimu. Pergilah ke Myungdong, atau kemanapun. Makan makanan enak, dan lihat apapun yang ingin kau lihat."

 _Karena Eunwoo mulai ragu apa memang ia yang bodoh di sini._

"Pergilah! Carilah teman kencan atau apapun! Itu yang paling dibutuhkan si jenius Cha Eunwoo sekarang!"

.

 _Tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya Eunwoo mengikuti saran itu._

 _._

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, tak mengubris panggilan dari kepala sekolah, atau siapapun._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia mematikan ponselnya._

 _._

 _._

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Siang hari, di tengah musim panas.

Eunwoo tahu ia memang mengambil keputusan yang benar saat menerima saran Myungjun. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya, tapi Eunwoo suka dengan perasaan ini. Rasa bebas dan bangga. Entah kenapa Eunwoo merasa sangat senang karena tidak melakukan perintah kepala sekolahnya. Membayangkan orang tua itu menunggunya begitu lama di ruangannya sangat menghibur Eunwoo.

 _Orang tua itu harus tahu rasanya bosan,_ pikir Eunwoo seraya terenyum geli sendiri. Ia tahu ia memang memiliki jiwa kejam kadang-kadang, tapi ia senang sekarang. Jadi tak masalah. Pemuda berkulit amat putih itu mengangkat bahunya. Dan melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Senang, karena dengan berjalan, banyak hal yang bisa ia lihat. Ia memang tak berada di _Myeongdong_ , tapi melihat mobil-mobil, orang bersepeda, tempat-tempat makan, anak kecil berlarian, entah kenapa cukup untuk membuat hati Eunwoo terasa tenang. Tak sejenuh sebelumnya.

.

"YA! Yoon Sanha! Apa kau bercanda?! Apa hanya ini uang yang kau punya?!"

.

Mungkin tidak sampai suara teriakan itu mengganggu mood Eunwoo. Pemuda bermarga Cha itu sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Tepatnya di sebuah gang sempit yang berjarak tak jauh darinya, seorang anak digiring oleh sekumpulan orang ke sana. Dan Eunwoo terlalu santai untuk melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gang sempit itu. tapi ia hanya berdiri di balik dinding. Mengamati secara sembunyi-sembunyi. _Tak ingin ikut campur._

"Kau pikir kau bisa mempermainkan kami? Kemarikan semua uangnya! Uang mengamenmu!"

"A-aku tidak sedang membawanya, _sunbae!_ Semua uangnya di rumahku!"

"Yang benar saja! Apa kamu perlu menelanjangimu sekarang hah?"

"Ja-jangan! Kumohon!"

"Kami tahu kau berbo-"

Ditengah keasyikannya menyuping, tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia yang melewatinya dari depan. Sangat cepat.

"YA! LEPASKAN DIA!" ujar orang itu, yang tadi berlari di hadapan Eunwoo. Pemuda asing itu kini masuk ke dalam gang sempit itu. menginterupsi kegiatan 'pembully'an di sana.

Eunwoo yang berada di dekat kejadian pun penasaran dan mengintip dari balik dinding. Menatap seorang pemuda asing yang memiliki warna rambut cokelat tua, tubuhnya tak setinggi dirinya, dan memiliki kulit yang juga putih—walaupun lagi-lagi tak seputih dirinya. Dan bak super hero, pemuda asing itu menarik seorang anak yang dibully (yang kalau tidak Eunwoo salah ingat bernama Sanha) itu untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah! Kau lagi! Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu urusanku, hah?" gertak salah satu anak 'jahat' pada si pemuda asing.

Tapi pemuda asing itu tidak terlihat takut, ia mengacak pinggangnya "Kalian yang selalu mengganggu orang lain, itulah kenapa aku ke sini." Ucapnya "Kenapa kalian tidak mencari uang sendiri, sih?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal. Yang setelahnya langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan, tepat di rahang.

Eunwoo membulatkan matanya. Kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba anak-anak 'jahat', begitu pula dengan Sanha yang memekik keras karenanya. Tapi si pemuda pemilik rambut cokelat tua itu tak ambruk.

"Itu untuk kau yang suka mencampuri urusan orang!" ucap si pemukul "Nah, apakah kau sudah menyesal karena aku merusak wajah cantikmu?" tanyanya lagi, seraya menyentuh kasar pipi pemuda asing itu dengan kedua jarinya.

.

BUK

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu balas memberikan pukulan di rahang lawannya. Cukup kuat untuk membuat lawannya tersungkur di tanah.

"Aku tak menyesal, karena sekacau apapun wajahku, wajah kalian orang jahat tetaplah yang terburuk!" geram pemuda itu keras.

 _Kekanakan sekali,_ pikir Eunwoo. Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamati itu sama sekali tak berkepikiran untuk membantu—toh, ia tak bisa bertarung juga. Dan mengamati dari jauh memang memiliki keseruan sendiri. Eunwoo seperti melihat _scene_ klasik di film-film _action_. Apalagi, dengan aktornya yang sangat menarik.

Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu memiliki wajah yang entah kenapa memberikan kesan pada Eunwoo. Pemuda jenius itu yakin ia tak akan dengan mudah melupakan wajah itu. dengan mata yang berbinar indah dibawah panas teriknya matahari, bibir tipis kemerahan, pipi yang sedikit memerah karena panas, dan gerak geriknya. Semuanya menarik perhatian Eunwoo. _Anehnya._

"Kau harus di beri pelajaran!"

.

.

 _Tanpa sadar Eunwoo menahan napasnya._

.

.

 _You seem to be making me out of breath,_

 _Almost like a dream, as much as I can't get a hold of myself,_

 _Breathless, It seems there isn't enough oxygen,_

 _Pretty, what are you making me do._

.

.

Mata Eunwoo menatap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. tidak ada satupun yang terlewat. Tentang bagaimana pemuda itu menghindari pukulan, kemudian terpukul, lalu balas memukul. Tiga lawan satu. Tidak setara memang, dan Eunwoo menyadari pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu tak begitu hebat dalam bertarung. Makin lama, ia mulai sering meleset dan terpukul. Eunwoo pikir mungkin sebentar lagi pemuda itu akan dipukuli hingga pingsan. Tapi Eunwoo sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Belum terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Karena sedari tadi ia merasakan darahnya berdesir. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud orang-orang saat menonton film action. Mereka bilang, dengan menonton film action, kita akan menjadi lebih bersemangat dan menggebu. Eunwoo tak pernah merasakan sebelumnya, tapi kali ini, iya.

Dirinya merasakan sebuah semangat. Kata yang sudah hilang dari dirinya, entah sejak kapan.

Ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, apa yang dijelaskan Eunwoo tadi. Perasaan ini memang sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi Eunwoo tak membenci perasaan ini. Atau… _tunggu, apa ia masokist?_

Eunwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba kembali kekenyataan dan menyadari apa yang ia bayangkan benar. Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu tersudut, dipukuli tiga orang. Dan Eunwoo tak cukup gila untuk tetap diam. Ia kemudian dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. Mengabaikan pesan dan notif di ponselnya, ia membuka sesuatu di handphonenya.

.

Tiiinuutiiiinuuutiiiinnuuuuu

.

"Pak Polisi! Di sini ada pembullyan!" teriak Eunwoo dengan lantang.

Sontak saja membuat tiga anak 'jahat' itu membeku di tempatnya beberapa saat. Mereka langsung berhenti memukul pemuda yang telah tergeletak di tanah itu dan segera berlari keluar dari gang dengan panik. Meninggalkan pemuda asing itu dengan Sanha, ah jangan lupa Eunwoo pun disana.

Setelah tiga orang pembully itu pergi, Eunwoo berjalan dengan santai masuk ke dalam gang. Menemukan dua pemuda yang kini sama-sama menatapnya. Entah itu tatapan kagum atau heran, Eunwoo juga tak mengerti.

"Kalian tak perlu takut, itu hanya suara dari sini." Ujar Eunwoo dengan nada datar. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menunjukkan ponselnya, si sumber bunyi.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia punya file suara sirine polisi di ponselnya. Ia hanya iseng. Dan tak tahu ternyata akan ia gunakan hari ini.

"… ehm… terima kasih…?" ucap pemuda berambut coklat tua itu ragu, namun setelahnya ia memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat tulus.

Deg.

Eunwoo tak tahu ada orang yang memiliki senyuman semenarik ini selain ibunya.

Pemuda satunya lagi, Sanha, juga beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Membuat Eunwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Lupa kapan terakhir kali ia diterima kasihi seperti ini. Tapi Eunwoo tak benci perasaan ini. Pipinya memanas karena tersipu.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanha kemudian, seraya membantu pemuda berambut coklat tua itu untuk berdiri. Dan dia hanya tersenyum lagi, hingga matanya hanya terlihat segaris.

"Tentu saja! hehe" kekehnya pelan, seraya menepuk-nepuk sweater dan celana jinsnya yang terkena debu.

Pemuda itu tetap saja memasang wajah ceria, walaupun Eunwoo bisa melihat sudut bibir yang robek, telapak tangan yang lecet, serta perutnya yang mungkin sudah membiru karena pukulan pasti sangat sakit. Eunwoo yang memperhatikan heran sendiri. _kenapa masih bisa memasang wajah seceria itu?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Lain kali, jangan mau memberikan uang pada mereka, oke? Langsung lari saja." Ujar pemuda itu kemudian. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sanha "Atau download file suara sirine polisi." Ujarnya kemudian, seraya melirik kearah Eunwoo.

"Ide yang sangat bagus." Pujinya pada Eunwoo. Yang lagi-lagi membuat pemuda tampan itu salah tingkah. _Mungkin ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya hari ini._

Sanha mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Matanya yang tadi sempat berkaca-kaca kini kembali membendung air mata. Dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut cerah itu memeluk pemuda di depannya. Si 'pahlawan'nya, dengan erat.

"Terima Kasih banyak hyung!" pekiknya "Huuueee! Aku ingin sekali merawat luka-lukamu tapi beberapa menit lagi aku ada jadwal audisi! Aku harus mengikutinya, maafkan aku!" jelasnya. Kemudian setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda berambut coklat tua, ia lalu meraih tangan Eunwoo. Membawanya kesamping pemuda berambut coklat tua.

"Hyung… ah! Aku tak tahu nama kalian berdua, tapi tolong rawatlah dia!" ucap Sanha, sebelum ia berlari cepat meninggalkan keduanya.

.

Eunwoo dan si pemuda berambut cokelat tua.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir anak tadi sangat tak sopan?" keluh Eunwoo.

"Tidak juga, dia menggemas—ahk!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu meringis, hingga membuat punggungnya membungkuk. Rasa perih ketika alkohol menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang robek benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sakit?" tanya Eunwoo pendek.

"Aku tak tahu akan sesakit ini." Gerutu pemuda itu, namun ia menyengir kemudian "Bisa pelan-pelan sedikit?" pintanya.

Eunwoo hanya berdehem pelan. Ia kemudian kembali membersihkan sudut bibir pemuda itu dengan lebih pelan kali ini. Sambil dalam hati berpikir kenapa ia bisa berada di situasi ini. Jelas, banyak hal terjadi siang ini. Dia yang awalnya hanya ingin melarikan diri dan menikmati jalan santainya, harus melihat scene pembullyan, menolong mereka, dan bahkan mengobati korbannya. Oh, bukan korban, tapi pahlawan.

Dan akhirnya pun, dua pemuda itu berakhir disebuah mini market. Keduanya duduk di bangku-bangku depan toko kecil itu, dan kini Eunwoo sibuk mengobati si 'pahlawan' setelah si 'korban' meninggalkan keduanya dengan sangat tak bertanggung jawab.

Merepotkan memang, tapi Eunwoo tak membenci kegiatannya sekarang. Setidaknya lebih baik dari pada di ruangan kepala sekolah dan mendengarkan pria tua itu mengatakan hal-hal yang Eunwoo bahkan sudah tahu.

"Hei, sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Ucap pemuda itu beberapa saat kemudian. Memecah keheningan diantara keduanya "Aku mungkin sudah tak sadarkan diri jika saja kau terlambat melakukan aksimu." Jelasnya kemudian, senyuman kembali terpatri dari bibir tipisnya.

Eunwoo mengangguk "Itu karena kau tak bisa bertarung." Ucapnya kemudian. _To the point,_ ia masih tak habis pikir kenapa juga pemuda berambut coklat tua itu harus ikut campur jika tak bisa bertarung? Mau bunuh diri?

Mendengar ucapan tajam Eunwoo, pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku tahu. Bagaimanapun, aku baru belajar taekwondo dua bulan yang lalu!" ujarnya memberikan pembelaan.

"Lalu apa kau tak sempat berpikir kau bisa saja mati karena dipukuli mereka?"

"Aku tak tahu ternyata mereka sekuat itu."

Eunwoo mendongak, dan tanpa 'sengaja' menekan kuat luka di telapak tangan pemuda itu dengan kapas beralkohol. Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu kembali meringis kesakitan "Kenapa kau niat sekali menolong anak itu? dia bahkan meninggalkanmu pada orang asing." Gerutu Eunwoo. Tak habis pikir.

"Kita bertiga adalah orang asing. Apa salahnya saling membantu?"tanya pemuda itu, tersenyum semakin lebar hingga membuat Eunwoo berpikir mungkin ada yang salah dengan otak pemuda itu.

"Membantu orang asing itu terdengar salah. Kau aneh." _Tapi menarik_ , ucap Eunwoo. Setelah selesai memperban tangan pemuda itu, ia mengambil plester kecil di sudut bibir pemuda itu. membuat keduanya berada di posisi yang cukup dekat hingga Eunwoo bisa merasakan pemuda itu menahan napasnya. Eunwoo memang tak memberikan kesempatan bagi pemuda itu untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Selesai." Ucap Eunwoo akhirnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu mengangguk kaku "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membelikanmu minum, sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursinya "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kopi xxx."

"Kopi kalengan itu? tidak, tidak, itu terlalu banyak pengawet!" ujar pemuda itu tiba-tiba dengan nada suara yang lucu "Aku akan membuatkanmu kopi saja, oke? Tenang, aku ahli dalam membuat kopi." Lanjutnya kemudian seraya mulai meninggalkan Eunwoo. Tidak membiarkan Eunwoo menjawab tawarannya.

Tapi Eunwoo memang tak masalah. Apalah, asalkan memang kopi. Eunwoo membutuhkannya agar tetap terbangun sampai malam. Ia tetap harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk olimpiade dua hari lagi. Hah, memikirkannya membuat urat di belakang leher Eunwoo kembali menegang.

Ia pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam minimarket yang memiliki dinding kaca. Disana ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu terlihat membawa gelas, sasetan kopi, susu, dan entah apalagi. Kemudian setelah pemuda itu membayar di kasir, ia membuat kopinya di meja _self service_ , tempat biasa orang-orang mengolah sendiri makanan mereka seperti membuat kopi atau _ramyeon_.

Eunwoo tak sadar tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda berambut cokelat itu yang terlihat sangat serius meracik kopinya. Tubuhnya membungkuk dan matanya menyipit, seolah kopi adalah eksperimen yang berbahaya hingga harus dilakukan dengan hati-hati. _well,_ memperhatikan orang memang bukan kegemaran Eunwoo, tapi ia lagi-lagi terhibur dengan tingkah pemuda itu. jika di gang pemuda itu terlihat keren(?), sekarang ia terlihat imut.

"Kopimu sudah si-"

.

Bruk

.

"…ap…"

Tanpa Eunwoo sadari, pemuda itu telah keluar dari minimarket dan mendekatinya dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Saat sudah berada di bangku tempat Eunwoo duduk, tanpa sengaja pemuda itu menyandung kaki panjang Eunwoo yang memang sudah berada di situ sejak dari tadi. Eunwoo kaget, dan berterima kasih pada gerak refleknya yang bagus, Eunwoo dengan cepat memengang kedua tangan pemuda yang tubuhnya oleng itu. membuat dua gelas kopi dingin itu tetap selamat dan utuh.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak melihat kakimu!" ucapnya agak panik, seraya dengan cepat meletakkan dua gelas kopi ke meja. "Sepertinya penglihatanku makin buruk akhir-akhir ini…" gumamnya pelan seraya terkekeh malu.

Tapi Eunwoo tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk dan meraih gelas kopinya. Dan meminumnya dari sedotan.

"Enak kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang lembut. Wajahnya terlihat sangat puas "Es kopi memang paling pas saat musim panas" tambahnya, seraya menyeruput kopinya sendiri.

Eunwoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Setuju. Kopi buatan pemuda itu memang lebih enak dari kopi instant yang sering ia minum. Ini kopi paling menyegarkan yang pernah Eunwoo rasakan. Walaupun Eunwoo ragu entah memang karena kopinya atau karena matanya sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari wajah pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu.

Angin musim panas yang sejuk memainkan poni rambut pemuda itu dengan lembut. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, menikmati kopinya dengan wajah yang sangat tenang. Kulitnya yang putih, alis datar, mata tajam seperti kucing, dan bibir tipis itu terlihat _menarik_ bagi Eunwoo lagi-lagi.

"Ah ya, menjawab perkataanmu sebelumnya…" pemuda itu tiba-tiba bicara "Percaya atau tidak, cita-citaku sejak kecil adalah menjadi super hero. Jadi sampai sekarang aku ingin terus menolong orang lain. Karena menolong orang lain membuatku merasa berguna, dan seolah itu adalah energi untuk hidup di dunia ini." Jelas pemuda itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang. Walau ia tahu Eunwoo sekarang sedang berusaha keras mencerna perkataannya yang tak masuk akal. _Non sense_.

Tapi pemuda itu tak begitu peduli. Ia terkekeh sendiri. yang entah kenapa membuat Eunwoo juga tertawa. Ia tak tahu bagian mana yang lucu. Ia hanya tertawa seolah angin musim panas menularkan virus tawa dari pemuda itu ke dirinya.

.

" _Bin_ hyung!"

.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar dari belakang Eunwoo. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah mereka. Dan saat itu pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ah! Itu temanku, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya "Jadi kita harus berpisah di sini? Orang asing, haha" ia meraih gelas kopinya "Senang bisa ngobrol denganmu." Ujarnya kemudian, kembali tersenyum.

"Kau aneh, tapi aku menyukaimu" ucap Eunwoo tiba-tiba.

Cukup untuk membuat mata pemuda itu membesar. Kaget. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mata itu kembali melengkung. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bertemu lagi di lain waktu."

"Harus." Gumam Eunwoo. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Baiklah! Besok di waktu yang sama temui aku di sini. Saat itu, kita bisa mulai acara saling berkenalannya. Hahahaa! Aku pergi dulu!" ujar pemuda itu sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dan mendekati temannya yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Eunwoo tak tahu bagaimana, entah karena pemuda itu memiliki penglihatan buruk atau tidak, tapi anak yang tadi memanggil pemuda itu terlihat berlinangan air mata dan wajahnya penuh dengan peluh. Pemuda itu mungkin tak melihatnya, itulah kenapa ia tetap terlihat ceria dan biasa. Bahkan merangkul dengan akrab anak laki-laki itu.

Apapun yang terjadi, terserahlah. Yang penting, Eunwoo pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi besok.

Ia tak peduli. Karena ia suka dengan rasa ini.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Besoknya,

Eunwoo duduk di tempat yang sama.

Dua jam lebih dari jam yang sama .

Tapi pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu tak juga muncul.

Ditangannya sekarang, sudah ada tiket pesawat. Pesawatnya menuju London akan terbang setengah jam lagi. Tapi pemuda pemilik senyuman menarik itu tak juga menampilkan sosoknya.

Ponselnya sedari tadi terus bergetar, dan Eunwoo bersumpah, lagi –lagi pemuda itu memberikannya sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Panik.

Dan rasa penasaran menggerogoti dadanya. Membuatnya terus mendesah—menghela napas.

.

 _Shit._

.

.

Eunwoo bahkan belum tahu siapa nama pemuda yang mengaku super hero itu.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Hi, this is Bisory

Saya kembali dengan pairing kesayangan saya yang ketiga, haha. Ini adalah fanfic kedua Binwoo yang sudah saya rampungkan lamaa sekali, sejak era Breathless. Saya tahu saya sangat amat telat, mereka (Astro) baru comeback dengan album musim gugur sedangkan saya baru mempublish fanfic dengan tema album musim panas mereka. Sebenarnya saya tak terlalu percaya diri dengan fanfic ini karena ada banyak unsur emosional pribadi di sini, tapi, karena banyak respond positif di fanfic saya sebelumnya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish fanfic ini ^^

dan menanggapi fanfic Binwoo pertama saya "Breathless", saya sangat senang dengan antusiasme readersnim sekalian! Ternyata bukan hanya saya yang menganggap kemistri(?) Eunwoo dan Moonbin itu bikin geregetan. Ada yang bertanya dan protes siapa 'uke' dan 'seme' di pairing ini, saya akan menyerahkannya pada imajinasi kalian~ haha… tapi secara pribadi saya pikir walaupun Moonbin badannya kekar ^^; dia punya banyak sisi imut dan manis sedangkan Eunwoo terlihat lebih mature. Di setiap fanfic binwoo yang saya baca di ao3 atau aff, saya juga merasa lebih berkesan saat membaca dengan karakter Moonbin yang lebih 'feminin'. Tapi, well, suka atau tidak dengan pendapat saya, itu terserah pada anda :)

kritik dan saran sangat saya terima untuk fanfic ini, sebagai pertimbangan pula apa perlu di lanjutkan atau tidak~

thank you very much for reading this chapter! dan saya sangat menerima kritik san saran kalian~~

ps: don't forget vote ASTRO in MAMA guys~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 2

" _Breathless"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Musim panas,

Satu tahun kemudian.

.

"Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun, eoh?" ucap Nyonya Cha, saat memperhatikan anaknya yang serius menatap keluar jendela mobil "Seoul tak banyak berubah ya? Seperti kita baru meninggalkan kota ini satu minggu yang lalu…" ujarnya kemudian, yang terlihat sama sekali belum mendapatkan perhatian dari anaknya.

Pemuda tampan itu, Cha Eunwoo, hanya berdehem pelan merespon perkataan ibunya. Terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali.

Sang ibu yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan datar dari anaknya hanya bisa menghela napas. Wanita itu kemudian menyentuh tangan anaknya dan mengelusnya pelan dengan ibu jari "Kau sudah bekerja keras nak, kau tak tahu betapa bangganya ibu padamu." Ujar Nyoya Cha, sekali lagi menyampaikan rasa senangnya pada sang anak.

Anaknya yang memenangkan olimpiade ilmiah sedunia itu, yang seterusnya diajak untuk belajar selama satu tahun di universitas London, mendapatkan banyak uang berkat otak jeniusnya, dan pulang ke Korea dengan sebuah mendali emas tergantung di lehernya. Semuanya terlihat sempurna. Nyonya Cha merasa ia adalah wanita paling bahagia yang ada di dunia.

Dan ia berharap anaknya pun menjadi seorang manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia. Memang siapa yang tidak? Setelah lulus dari sekolahnya di Korea, Eunwoo sudah ditawarkan banyak universitas ternama di dunia. Semua orang menginginkannya. Dunia menginginkannya.

 _Tapi Eunwoo sungguh tak menginginkan apapun di dunia ini. Tak ada yang menarik._

 _Seolah jikapun ia sekarat di detik ini, ia tak akan susah payah untuk berjuang hidup._

 _Kehidupannya terlalu membosankan._

Mobil yang sedari tadi dikendarai dirinya dan ibunya pun berhenti. Lamunan singkat Eunwoo terpecah saat mendengar ibunya bicara "Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, Eunwoo-ya. Belajarlah yang baik." Ucapnya seraya mengelus tengkuk Eunwoo.

Sang anak pun masih dalam diam membuka sabuk pengamannya. Kemudian ia terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ibu, aku tak pernah belajar dengan buruk selama ini." Ucap Eunwoo. Kalimat pertamanya pagi ini "Bisakah ibu memberikanku istirahat? Setidaknya sampai tahun ajaran ini selesai." Ucapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

Nyonya Cha yang mendengar perkataan dari anaknya itu tertawa renyah. Sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan anaknya. Karena Eunwoo tak pernah meminta apapun darinya selama ini "Apa yang kau bicarakan nak? Ibu jelas telah mengatur jadwalmu dengan baik. Waktu istirahatmu sudah cukup. Tapi baiklah, ibu akan menambahkan waktu satu jam untuk istirahat siangmu." Jelasnya kemudian. Wajah Nyonya Cha terlihat sangat puas dengan idenya sendiri.

Tapi tidak dengan Eunwoo. Dengan sedikit kasar, Eunwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman ibunya "Bukan itu maksudku." Ucapnya dingin "Waktu untuk kursus, jam belajar, jam olahraga, jam makan, jam tidur. Aku tak ingin semua itu! biarkan aku menjalani hidupku sendiri, Nyonya Cha." Ujar Eunwoo. Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat dingin. Inilah wajah marah dari seorang Cha Eunwoo. Ia bahkan sudah memanggil ibunya 'Nyonya Cha', membuktikan seberapa frustasinya dirinya pada jalan pikiran sang ibu.

Berharap ibunya akan mengerti, tapi wajah Nyonya Cha terlihat lebih serius lagi "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi kau harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan Cha Eunwoo."

"Universitas Oxford bahkan sudah menjanjikanku masuk walaupun aku tak lulus sekolahku di Korea." Cibir Eunwoo. Memilih untuk tak melanjutkan pertengkaran keduanya, Eunwoo bergegas pergi.

"Tak bisakah ibu hanya menganggap ini seperti bayaran? Aku tak pernah mendapatkan apapun walaupun aku telah memberikan banyak hal pada ibu dan semua orang."

Ujarnya diakhir, sebelum menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Woaa! Eunwoo-ya! Aku merindukanmu!"

Suara menggelegar dari ujung koridor itu membuat Eunwoo menggerutu. Moodnya yang sudah tak baik itu makin buruk karena sekarang ia sukses menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Seluruh murid yang berada di koridor langsung menatap Eunwoo. Ada yang menatapnya karena penasaran, ada yang kagum, ada juga yang terlihat tak suka.

 _Ini semua gara-gara kau Myungjun!_ Rutuk Eunwoo dalam hati, sejalan dengan Myungjun yang makin dekat dengannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat tak bersalah dan kelewat ceria itu membuat Eunwoo makin menekuk wajahnya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" keluh Myungjun "Kau harusnya senang saat bisa bertemu dengan temanmu ini setelah satu tahun!" ucapnya kemudian, seraya melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu Eunwoo.

Eunwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak peduli. _Iya, ia memang merindukan temannya yang berisik ini,_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sebuah senyuman sangaaat tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Tak membiarkan Myungjun melihatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? sehat kan?"

 _Oh, Eunwoo tersentuh._ Saat orang lain selalu menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan di London, Myungjun malah menanyakan kesehatannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Eunwoo.

"Syukurlah! Tadi malam aku bermimpi kau masuk sekolah dengan kepala botak karena kau keracunan zat kimia hasil eksperimenmu" cerocos Myungjun, ia kembali tertawa. Terhibur dengan perkataannya sendiri. dan membayangkan si tampan Eunwoo dengan kepala botak adalah menggelikan.

Eunwoo yang mendengar perkataan temannya itu pun hanya memasang wajah aneh. Bisa-biasanya Myunjun memimpikan hal sekreatif itu. namun sedikitnya ia terhibur. Secara tak sadar ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Myunjun, yang selalu bisa menghiburnya. Dan ia tak perlu repot-repot merespon, karena Myungjun bahkan sudah senang dengan candaannya sendiri.

.

" _Itu Cha Eunwoo? Yang menang olimpiade ilmiah dunia itu?"_

" _Kenapa kemarin dia tak hadir saat upacara penyambutannya sendiri?"_

" _Sombong sekali dia."_

" _Apa kau tak salah dia menang olimpiade ilmiah dunia? Dia terlihat seperti baru saja menang kontes model."_

" _Dia pasti menang karena tampangnya."_

" _Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktunya satu tahun di London setelah kemenangannya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tidur dengan wanita barat?"_

" _Kalau hanya dengan menggoda gadis, kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke London? Aku juga bisa."_

 _._

Eunwoo mendengar itu. sangat jelas, seberapa kecilpun bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar. Dan ia hanya tetap diam, menyusuri koridor yang berisi orang-orang yang mencemohnya. Mencemoh hasil kerja kerasnya. Mereka tak tahu dengan Eunwoo yang menghabiskan satu tahunnya di London dengan melakukan penelitian di universitas ternama. Yang menurut Eunwoo tak lebih dari sebuah kerja rodi. Ia diperlakukan seperti alien, otaknya dieksploitasi oleh ilmuan-ilmuan mengerikan. Mereka semua tak mengerti penderitaan Eunwoo. Tak ada yang mengerti.

"Terus jalan, Eunwoo-ya. Jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka tak tahu apa yang mereka katakan." Bisik Myungjun, seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunwoo dan berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih lebar.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Kim Myungjun."

"Hadir."

"Cha Eunwoo."

"Hadir."

"Moon Bin."

"…"

"Moon Bin? Hei ini masih pagi, jangan tidur!"

"Ah! Ya… hadir."

.

 _Ini masih pagi, dan orang itu tidur di kelas. irinya…_

Setidaknya orang itu lebih baik dari pada Eunwoo yang mati kebosanan di bangkunya sendiri. Mendengarkan wali kelasnya mengabsen bahkan sangat membosankan. Mendengarkan materi pelajaran juga membosankan, bernapaspun rasanya Eunwoo bosan.

Tuk

Eunwoo yang sedari tadi menatap luar jendela kelasnya pun menoleh saat merasakan pipinya dilempari sebuah kertas kecil. Eunwoo langsung menangkapnya, dan membuka gumpalan kertas itu. dari Myungjun.

 _Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Apa kau tahu kemarin ada upacara penyambutan dirimu? (jangan salah paham. Aku tidak 'kepo', hanya penasaran sampai pencernaanku menjadi buruk pagi ini :p)_

Eunwoo menyeringai membaca pesan dari Myungjun. Dan tentu saja ia tak salah paham. Karena menurutnya Myungjun adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan ia beritahu jika ia punya masalah atau apapun. Myungjun adalah teman yang baik, Eunwoo sudah membuktikannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Pemuda itu pun mulai merobek secarik kertas, dan menulis sesuatu.

 _Aku tak akan membiarkan kepala sekolah tua itu membuatku konyol di depan satu sekolah. Lagi pula, aku punya urusan lain._

Eunwoo pun melempar gumpalan kertas itu ke bangku Myunjun yang berada di sebelahnya. Myunjun membacanya, dan menuliskan sesuatu lagi. Itu mereka lakukan berkali-kali. Tanpa mengubris wali kelas mereka yang tengah menerangkan materi.

.

 _Urusan lain? Hei, kau sengaja membuatku penasaran!_

 _._

 _Memang. Dan kau akan terkejut jika tahu._

 _._

 _Nah, jangan bilang kau diam-diam menemui pacarmu yang sudah kau tinggal selama satu tahun. Serius, aku curiga ku sudah memiliki pacar selama ini._

 _._

 _Salah. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah._

 _._

 _Cerita atau aku akan menjadi stalker paling menyebalkan yang pernah kau ketahui._

 _._

 _Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengungkit pacar? Kau sudah memiliki satu?_

 _._

 _Sudah :p_

 _._

Eunwoo menoleh kesamping. Kaget. Dan Myungjun terlihat puas. Ia memeletkan lidahnya pada Eunwoo. Membuat pemuda jenius itu tak habis pikir. Kenapa orang seperti Myungjun bisa memiliki kekasih? Itu tidak masuk akal. Eunwoo kemudian mendapatkan kertas kedua.

.

 _Kaget kan? Nah, ceritakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dan aku akan menceritakan padamu kisah cintaku :*_

 _._

 _Untuk apa. Tidak penting. Tidak tertarik._

 _._

 _Wajahmu terlihat sebaliknya, hm? Sharing is love, Eunwoo-ya_

 _._

 _Aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang yang_ _kukenal_ _(coret) pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Aku menungguinya seharian tapi dia tidak muncul juga. Hanya itu._

 _._

 _Sepenting apa orang itu hingga kau menungguinya seharian?_

 _._

 _Dia menarik, itu kenapa aku ingin menemuinya lagi. Tapi itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu, kupikir dia sudah tak mengenalku lagi._

 _._

 _Aww, Eunwoo kau manis sekali. Ceritakan lagi tentangnya padaku!_

 _._

 _Aku tak tahu apapun tentangnya… kecuali dia memiliki senyuman yang menarik dan bisa membuat kopi yang enak? Hei, sekarang katakan padaku kenapa ada orang malang yang menjadi kekasihmu! Ak-_

 _._

 _._

"Ehem!"

Pergerakan tangan Eunwoo terhenti ketika suara deheman terdengar. Ia mendongak dan guru Lee, wali kelasnya ternyata telah berdiri di jalan yang memisahkan bangkunya dan bangku Myungjun.

"Apa kalian anak sd, hah? Bertukar pesan dengan kertas. Kalian tahu atau tidak berapa pohon yang ditebang hanya untuk kalian gunakan sebagai ajang lempar-lemparan?" omel guru Lee, yang lebih tepatnya hanya menatap ke arah Myungjun. Kemudian wali kelasnya itu berbalik kearah Eunwoo.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Eunwoo-ya." Ucapnya kemudian sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali ke mejanya di depan.

Eunwoo lalu memberikan tatapan tajam pada Myungjun yang sedang susah payah menahan tawanya sendiri. karena melihat wajah temannya yang bingung sekaligus memerah.

"Kenapa kau tersipu begitu? Apa yang baru saja kau tulis?" tanya Myungjun dengan suara pelan. Membuat wajah Eunwoo makin memerah. Entah karena apa, ia masih tak mengerti.

Dengan kesal, iapun meremuk kertas yang baru saja ia tulisi dengan keras lalu melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

"Eunwoo-ya, akan sangat bijaksana jika kau tak membuang sampah lewat jendela." Tegur guru Lee kemudian, masih dengan nada yang manis.

Yang makin membuat Eunwoo dongkol. Karena setelahya Myungjun tertawa dengan suara keras hingga guru Lee melemparinya dengan kapur.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

 _Dari: Ibu_

 _Eunwoo-ya, kau dimana? Pulanglah. Jangan seperti ini._

.

45 missed call

.

Eunwoo menghela napasnya panjang. Kesal, dan dengan gerakan sedikit terburu ia mematikan ponselnya. Sekarang memang sudah menjelang malam, dan sudah tiga jam terlewat dari jam seharusnya Eunwoo sampai di rumahnya. Itulah kenapa ibunya bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini. Mencoba tak peduli, Eunwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Salah. Bukan perjalanan, namun lebih tepatnya, Eunwoo membiarkan Myungjun menyeretnya pergi kesana kemari. Mulai dari tempat game online sampai toko kosmetik. Eunwoo membiarkan temannya yang ribut itu membawanya kemanapun. _Cuci mata,_ kata Myungjun. Yang lebih terasa seperti tour kota Seoul kebut sehari. Tapi ini bukan berarti Eunwoo tidak sepenuhnya menyukai ide Myungjun. Ia hanya senang dengan fakta bahwa sekali lagi, ia membangkang. Karena Myungjun.

"Eunwoo-ya, bagaimana jika kita berhenti dulu di café itu sebelum pulang? Aku lapar." Ucapan Myungjun memecah lamunan singkat Eunwoo. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menurut, selama Myungjun tak membawanya ketempat yang membahayakan.

Dan akhirnya kedua remaja itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe kecil yang berada di deretan toko-toko yang mereka lalui. Kafe itu terlihat kecil dan sederhana, tapi tak mengurangi kesan nyaman di dalamnya.

" _Americano_ kan? Mau makan atau tidak?" Eunwoo mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Oke, duduklah. Biar aku yang pesankan." Ucap Myungjun kemudian. Eunwoo kembali mengangguk dan menurut. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan jendela besar yang menghadap jalanan.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Eunwoo menunggu di sana, Myungjun kemudian datang kearahnya. Dengan gerakan heboh. Eunwoo tak begitu mengerti kenapa, tapi ia tahu Myungjun menunjukkan wajah seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan berita yang menghebohkan dunia.

"Eunwoo-ya! Kau tak tahu aku kaget sekali tadi!" ucap Myungjun heboh.

"Apa?" tanya Eunwoo pendek. Dalam hati bersumpah ia akan memukul kepala temannya yang bodoh ini jika ia mengatakan hal yang tak penting.

"Lihat pemuda dibalik mesin kopi itu?" Myungjun menunjuk ke arah mesin kopi di samping mereka, dan Eunwoo mengikuti arah pandangannya "Itu Moonbin! Ternyata dia bekerja menjadi barista di sini!" ucap Myungjun kemudian.

Eunwoo pun menatap dengan saksama. Dibalik mesin kopi itu memang ada seorang pemuda. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan, bertubuh tinggi, dan berkulit putih walaupun tak setinggi dan seputih Eunwoo. Pemuda bernama Moonbin itu juga memakai kacamata besar yang seolah menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. _Asing._ Pikir Eunwoo, yang kemudian memberikan tatapan bingung pada temannya.

Myungjun yang seolah tahu maksud tatapan Eunwoo merespon "Apa? Kau tak mengenalnya? Dia teman sekelas kita sejak kelas satu." Jelasnya. Tapi Eunwoo menggeleng,

"Dasar tak peka lingkungan." Ejek Myungjun.

Eunwoo memutar bola matanya malas. _Terserah,_ ucapnya dalam hati, seraya menyeruput _Americano_ yang sudah berada di hadapannya beberapa saat lalu. Myungjun pun mulai melahap burgernya dan keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga tiba-tiba Myungjun kembali memecah keheningan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, wajar saja jika kalian tak mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap Myungjun "Dulu saat kelas satu, Moonbin itu jarang sekali masuk ke kelas, sedangkan kau sibuk olimpiade kesana-kemari. Kalian nyaris tak pernah bertemu waktu kelas satu".

Mengangguk. Eunwoo terlihat tak begitu tertarik mendengarkan. Karena pasti bukan hanya pada anak bernama Moonbin itu, tapi banyak orang. Eunwoo memang tak banyak mengenali semua teman sekelasnya dulu—dan sekarang.

"Tapi sejak kau pergi ke London, dia mulai sering masuk sekolah. Dan yang awalnya kami pikir dia adalah anggota geng jalanan, ternyata di kelas dia selalu memakai kaca mata besar. Tak ada yang tahu ternyata dia hanya anak culun." Myungjun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di depan mata, seolah menunjukkan seberapa besar kaca mata si Moonbin itu. "Ada yang bilang juga dia mulai berubah karena keluarganya yang kaya bangkrut." Tambahnya dengan suara yang makin kecil, entah kenapa mulai merasa simpati dengan teman sekelasnya itu. sesekali pula, Myungjun melirik kearah Moonbin. Si pemuda yang tengah sibuk di mesin kopinya.

Memang tak diragukan lagi. Myungjun memang pengumpul informasi paling lengkap, pikir Eunwoo. Pemuda tampan itu tak habis pikir kenapa temannya itu suka sekali mencari tahu masalah kehidupan orang. Seperti itu berguna bagi kehidupannya. Dan Eunwoo terlihat tak begitu peduli.

Toh, ia tahu setiap orang pasti punya masalah hidup masing-masing.

Namun tetap saja. Walaupun sedari tadi ia mengatakan dalam hatinya bahwa ia tak peduli dengan kisah hidup pemuda bernama Moonbin itu, Eunwoo rasa, ia tak ingin menatap pemuda bernama Moonbin itu terlalu lama. Karena melihatnya membuat Eunwoo teringat sekilas dengan pemuda lain yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Tepat _satu tahun lalu._

.

Dan Eunwoo ingin salah mengira. Ia yakin matanya sedang lelah sekarang, karena berjam-jam bermain game online.

 _Mereka tak mungkin orang yang sama._

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Moon Bin.

Namanya sesingkat itu.

.

"Kerja bagus untuk hari ini Moonbin, pulanglah!"

.

Tapi Moonbin lebih suka ia dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya oleh orang-orang. Moonbin. Karena ia tak ingin cepat di lupakan oleh orang-orang, dengan namanya yang singkat. Ia memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan sejak kecil.

Sesederhana itu.

Dan semuanya hanya _bullshit_ sekarang. Moonbin tak peduli.

.

Ia bukan lagi Moonbin yang dulu.

.

Pemuda pemilik rambut cokelat kemerahan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajahnya. _Tidak, tidak._ Ia tak separah itu. Sejak ayahnya meninggal satu tahun lalu, Moonbin memang sedikitnya berubah. Hanya sedikit. Ia tak begitu saja berubah menjadi serigala ketika dulunya adalah anak anjing—oke, perumpamaan yang aneh—namun 'Moonbin', si pemuda bersemangat yang membela kebenaran itu telah menghilang dari dirinya.

Sekarang, ia 'hanya Moonbin'.

Menghabiskan hidupnya mengurus keluarga dan menyusun runtuhan rencana masa depannya kembali.

.

"Mong-ah! Jangan larii!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak kecil di belakangnya. Anak itu lari terburu, mengejar anjingnya yang berlari lebih cepat. Menuju jalan raya. Dan ibu dari anak itu segera menahan agar anaknya tak ikut menyebrang di jalan raya yang ramai, membuarkan si anjing tetap lari. Anjing itu tinggal menunggu waktu hingga ada kendaraan yang melindasnya.

Waktu…

Moonbin berjarak dua meter dari anjing itu, dan ada waktu setengah menit sebelum sebuah truk besar melewati posisi dimana anjing berada. _Moonbin punya waktu itu._

.

BRUG

.

Tapi Moonbin hanya diam. Melihat satu menit kemudian, tubuh anjing tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan darah dari hewan itu hampir mengenai sepatu ketsnya. Moonbin tetap diam. Bahkan ketika anak kecil itu menghampiri hewan peliharaannya dengan tangisan keras. Moonbin tetap diam.

Lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Ia seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan anjing itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tidak.

.

Karena ia telah berubah.

.

.

"Bin hyuung!"

Si pemilik nama sontak menoleh begitu merasa bahunya ditepuk pelan dan alunan namanya terdengar. Moonbin tahu suara ini jadi ia tak perlu kaget.

"Oh, Hai Minhyuk." Ujarnya pendek "Kau sudah selesai dengan kerja sambilanmu? Ayo pulang bersama!" ucap Moonbin kemudian. Ia menarik tangan Minhyuk, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menonton adegan dramatis si anak kecil dan anjing peliharaannya di pinggir jalan.

yang lebih muda, Minhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik Moonbin. Ia pun kemudian berjalan di samping Moonbin begitu pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu melepaskan tangannya.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Minhyuk pendek.

Moonbin yang mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari anak yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu terlihat linglung "Apa? Kenapa? Memang ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Minhyuk menundukkan kepalanya "Hyung mulai aneh lagi…" gumamnya malas. Minhyuk melihat segalanya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Moonbin.

Ia tahu. Karena bertahun-tahun terus bersama Moonbin membuat Minhyuk mempelajari segalanya. Tentang hyung yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Wajahnya pucat, dan tangannya bergetar. Itu artinya Moonbin sedang gugup. Mungkin karena merasa bodoh tidak bisa menyelamatkan anjing tadi.

"Minhyuk-ah, kau lapar atau tidak?" dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berarti Moonbin tak mau membahas apa yang terjadi.

Minhyuk hanya mengangguk, walaupun ia tak lapar.

"Aku lapaar! Ayo makan sup kimchi sebelum pulang." Ujar Moonbin kemudian dengan nada dibuat seceria mungkin. "Atau kau ingin makan ramen? Tapi ibumu akan mengomel jika ketahuan memasak di rumah." Moonbin mengoceh, seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Terlihat sekali ia ingin segera sampai ke rumah. Rumahnya dan juga rumah Minhyuk.

Keduanya memang berbagi rumah. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal, Moonbin beserta ibu dan adiknya pun menyewa sebuah rumah tepat di sebelah rumah pembantu mereka yang paling setia, Bibi Lee—yang tinggal bersama anaknya, Lee Minhyuk. Bibi Lee memang satu-satunya pembantu yang tak mau meninggalkan keluarga Moonbin karena kesetiaannya. Itu pula yang membuat Moonbin dekat dengan anaknya, Minhyuk.

Kini dua remaja yang hanya berbeda umur satu tahun itu sama-sama bekerja, dan pulang bersama di larut malam sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka dalam satu tahun ini. Jika Moonbin mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah kafe, Minhyuk bekerja di mini market tak jauh dari kafe Moonbin. Dan Minhyuk menyebut itu sebagai penjagaan bagi 'Tuan Muda'nya jika sesuatu terjadi.

Di perjalanan mereka, Moonbin terus mengoceh sedangkan Minhyuk hanya mendengarkan dan menimpali seadanya. Seperti itu terus, hingga Moonbin menghentikan ocehannya tiba-tiba dan ia berhenti melangkah. Membuat Minhyuk di sebelahnya pun otomatis juga berhenti.

"Minhyuk-ah, katakan bahwa penglihatanku salah." Ujar Moonbin tiba-tiba "Itu bukan Suah kan?" tanyanya. Seraya menunjuk kedepan sebuah klub malam. Di depan sana ada beberapa gerombolan wanita dengan gaun malam yang minim. Terlihat menikmati sedang berbincang dengan beberapa pria tua berjas hitam. Ini pemandangan yang tak asing di sekitar sini.

Tapi mata Moonbin yang memiliki penglihatan buruk itu hanya terfokus pada satu wanita diantara mereka. Dan ekspresinya tak dapat ia kendalikan begitu Minhyuk mengangguk. Menjawab pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?!" tanyanya geram, yang tanpa menunggu lagi langsung berlari mendekati gerombolan di depan klub malam itu.

Moonbin kemudian mencengkram satu tangan. Milik seorang gadis dengan rambut berwana pirang dan memiliki manik mata persis seperti miliknya. _Moon Suah._ Adiknya.

"Moon Suah!" bentaknya pada sang adik perempuan. Kemudian Moonbin memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang lelaki tua yang barusan berusaha merayu adiknya "Menjauh dari adikku…" geram Moonbin pada lelaki tua itu.

Lalu, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Moonbin pun langsung menarik tangan adiknya itu dengan paksa. Menjauh dari tempat terkutuk itu. Namun gadis itu menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang kakak.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" pekik Suah. Gadis yang memiliki tatapan lebih tajam dari Moonbin itu mendesis "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawaku pergi, hah?!"

"Kita pergi dari tempat ini, Suah." Ujar Moonbin, susah payah menurunkan nada suaranya dan meredam emosinya.

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pergi! Dan sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Tuan Choi!" pekik adiknya lagi, seraya menunjuk lelaki tua yang tadi mencoba merayunya.

Lelaki tua itu mendekati dua kakak-beradik, kemudian memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada Moonbin. "Hei anak muda, aku sudah membayar adikmu ini untuk menemaniku. Kau tak bisa membawanya begitu saja…" ucap lelaki itu dengan santai. "Kau harusnya tenang saja, karena aku membayar mahal dirinya yang masih pera-"

.

BUG

.

"Tutup mulut busukmu itu!"

.

BUG

BUG

BUG

.

Moonbin memukuli tanpa ampun lelaki itu hingga Moonbin menduduki perut lelaki yang telah berlaku kurang ajar itu padanya. Moonbin tak peduli ketika rahangnya di pukul balik dan bahu serta rambutnya di tarik oleh adiknya, bahkan ketika Minhyuk mencoba memisahkannya dari si lelaki tua.

Matanya sudah gelap. Lelaki tua bejat itu telah sukses menjadi tempat pelampiasan emosi Moonbin selama ini. _Tolong jangan salahkan Moonbin,_

 _Karena memiliki kehidupan yang berbalik menjadi menyedihkan, dan memiliki adik tolol seperti Moon Suah._

.

.

EM

.

.

Hari yang berat.

Dan Moonbin tak menyangka akhir harinya akan ia habiskan di kantor polisi.

Dengan Minhyuk, adik tololnya, si lelaki tua kurang ajar, dan satu lagi siswa yang tak ia kenali. Kenapa pula ia disini? Pikir Moonbin. Sedari tadi pula siswa tak dikenalnya itu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Membuat Moonbin merasa tak nyaman. Namun ia hanya diam. Memilih untuk tak memperdulikan dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan polisi di depannya. Ia sudah menyerah, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. _Masa depannya sudah benar-benar runtuh sekarang._

"Jadi, kau memukuli lelaki ini karena ia mau membawa adikmu ke motel? Nah, padahal nona, kau belum cukup umur. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Dan kau anak muda, kau harusnya langsung menelpon polisi karena tindak pelecehan ini. Kau hampir membuat lelaki ini mati, dan akan ada masalah besar lain!" omel petugas kepolisian, sekaligus menegaskan kembali laporan yang ia dapatkan.

Lalu petugas kepolisian itu menunjuk dua orang lainnya, Minhyuk, dan seorang siswa berpakaian seragam di sebelahnya "Kalian berdua juga, kalian masih di bawah umur harusnya tidur di rumah, bukan berkeliaran di daerah tadi!" ujarnya kesal.

Moonbin menoleh ke samping, menatap siswa berwajah asing itu. dan siswa berseragam sekolahnya itu juga balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang tanpa beban. _kasihan sekali dia, pasti ia mau kabur dari rumah dan tak sengaja berada di sekitarnya. Jadi ketika polisi datang, dia juga terjaring,_ pikir Moonbin panjang lebar. Yang entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah pada siswa berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Berdo'a saja Tuan Choi tidak memperpanjang masalah ini…" petugas kepolisian itu kembali bicara, di selingi helaan napas panjang "Dan untuk sekarang, kalian bertiga, kecuali kau, harus menginap di kantor polisi sampai wali kalian datang." Jelasnya, yang bertepatan dengan selesainya ia bicara, seorang wanita paruh baya mendatangi meja mereka.

"Eunwoo-ya!" panggil wanita itu. dengan langkah terburu mendekati anaknya yang duduk paling pojok. Ia menarik lengan siswa berambut hitam itu untuk berdiri "Apa sekarang aku bisa membawa anakku pulang, pak?" tanya wanita itu, Nyoya Cha. Perangainya tetap tenang walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Entah menahan marah atau tangis. Dan petugas kepolisian itu hanya mengangguk kaku, agak kaget dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Nyonya Cha.

 _Enaknya…_

Pikir Moonbin, Minhyuk, dan Suah bersamaan. Ketiganya menatap kepergian siswa asing itu—Eunwoo dengan diam dan tatapan iri yang berusaha ditutupi. Jika saja mereka memiliki keberanian untuk menghubungi orangtua mereka malam ini juga…

Tak bisa. Ini karena Moonbin tak mau, dan Minhyuk hanya mengikuti, begitu pula adiknya. Mereka terlalu malu dengan kejadian yang terjadi malam ini. Hingga berpikir mungkin bermalam di kantor polisi masih lebih bagus dari pada melihat wajah kecewa orangtua tunggal mereka.

"Tunggu dulu." Sebuah suara terdengar. Dari Eunwoo, dan pemuda itu menghentikan langkah ibunya. Eunwoo kemudian membuka tas ranselnya, terlihat mencari sesuatu dan ibunya memandangnya dengan tak sabar. Wanita itu menggeram dengan suara pelan, namun Eunwoo terlihat tak peduli. Begitu ia mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dari tasnya, ia pun berbalik dan mendekati meja petugas kepolisian yang tadi. Yang mana masih ada tiga remaja yang duduk di sana dengan kepala tertunduk.

Eunwoo kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada petugas kepolisian itu "Jika sesuatu terjadi, tolong anda hubungi pengacara ini. Dia yang akan membela mereka." Ucap Eunwoo, dengan nada suara yang tenang dan ia menatap sejenak Moonbin. Mata keduanya bertemu cukup lama dan entah kenapa menatap manik Eunwoo yang menatapnya penuh arti membuat mulut Moonbin tertutup rapat. Bingung harus mengatakan apa.

.

" _Moon Bin… pastikan kau menemuiku di sekolah besok…"_

.

Ucap siswa itu, yang Moonbin lupa siapa namanya walaupun sebelumnya pemuda itu sudah katakan di depan petugas kepolisian, _Cha Eunwoo_ , dia beranjak kemudian. Tidak menunggu lagi ucapan Moonbin yang sudah diujung lidah.

.

.

… _Terima kasih…?_

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

hi this is Bisory

saya kembali dengan fanfict Binwoo kesayangan saya, haha. walaupun pairing ini sangat tak terkenal-dan kurang peminatnya di ffn, saya berterima kasih pada readernim semua yang menyempatkan mampir dan mereview. senang rasanya punya teman sependapat(?) haha.

jadii... semoga readersnim sekalian tidak kebingungan soal cerita absurd ini. Berhubung saya membuat ff ini di saat emosi saya tidak stabil... mungkin ada banyak adegan labil dan emosional. yeah, anak remaja memang seharusnya seperti itu kan? *ngeles* tapi sebisa mungkin saya membuat cerita ini tetap nyaman untuk dibaca walaupun banyak unsur emosi saya tersirat di chapter ini dan kedepannya. itulah kenapa saya sebut ini fanfict kesayangan, karena saya merasa lega setelah menyelesaikan fanfic ini-oke, saya sedang curhat colongan di sini =.=

tak lupa saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fanfict ini, bahkan mem-fav&follow! juga yang sudah menyempatkan mereview di chapter sebelumnya! terima kasih banyaak! kalian seperti cahaya yang dikirimkan saat saya galau apa harus meneruskan fanfict ini atau tidak.

bagaimana pertemuan Eunwoo dan Moonbin setelah ini? please looking forward for next chapter~

last not least~ let me know what do you think guys~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer Breeze**

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 3

" _Polaris"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Jadi… tadi, siapa namamu?"

" _Cha Eunwoo._ "

"Ah ya, Eunwoo… Eunwoo, terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin…"

"Ya…"

"Hm… Oh, Aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Moon Bin. Biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Moonbin."

 _._

 _Aku tahu._

.

Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya. Benar-benar tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian disambut Eunwoo dalam diam. Tangan Eunwoo lebih besar darinya, dan hangat, _hanya itu yang bisa Moonbin pikirkan sekarang._

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya. Tentang bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Eunwoo tadi malam. Di malam yang kacau itu, ia terlibat perkelahian karena adik tololnya di depan sebuah klub malam. Dan ia hampir saja masuk ke penjara bertahun-tahun jika saja tidak ada pengacara yang dibawa Eunwoo pagi ini.

Si _brengsek_ Tuan Choi, yang merayu adiknya mengambil jalan hukum atas perlakuan Moonbin padanya. Namun pengacara Park, datang pagi tadi dan menyuruhnya pulang. Mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang perlu mereka pikirkan. Ia akan mengurus semuanya sampai bersih. Dan itulah kenapa Moonbin bisa berada di atap sekolah siang ini, dan menemui Eunwoo, seperti yang diminta Eunwoo malam itu.

"Hm… aku tak tahu ternyata kita selama ini berada di kelas yang sama…?" ucap Moonbin kemudian, memulai pembicaraan karena tak tahan dengan suasana yang canggung "Dan aku tak menyangka ternyata si jenius 'Cha Eunwoo' lah yang membantuku. Kau bahkan membayar pengacara untuk membebaskanku dari gugatan." Ujarnya.

"Kau sangat baik." Moonbin tersenyum, tidak lebar, dan terlihat sangat tak bahagia. _berbeda dengan yang pernah Eunwoo ingat._

"Tidak, kaulah orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal." Ucap Eunwoo.

Tapi Moonbin malah tertawa, yang lagi-lagi tak terlihat tulus. Lebih terdengar seperti suara tawa miris "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? kita bahkan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" ucap Moonbin, ia masih tertawa renyah "Aku bukanlah orang baik. Sama sekali bukan!" lanjutnya seraya menggeleng beberapa kali.

 _Itulah kebenarannya. Dulu._ Apa pemuda yang kini memakai kacamata besar dan mewarnai rambutnya menjadi cokelat kemerahan ini bukan orang yang sama seperti yang Eunwoo ingat? Satu tahun lalu, pemuda inilah _endorphin_ nya. Seolah _senyawa kimia yang menimbulkan rasa senang dan nyaman hingga membuat tubuhnya berenergi._ Itu terjadi ketika ia melihat Moonbin membela seorang anak yang dibully di gang sempit.

Moonbin masih meneruskan tawa renyahnya, hingga tiba-tiba Eunwoo mengangkat tangannya dan meraih kacamata besarnya kemudian melepaskannya. Memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang kembali Eunwoo ingat. Untuk beberapa saat Eunwoo sempat meragukan apa ia berhadapan orang yang berbeda, namun tidak. Tanpa kacamata besarnya, Moonbin persis terlihat seperti pemuda yang ia temui satu tahun lalu, di musim panas.

"Satu tahun lalu di musim panas, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan pembela kebenaran. Dan dia membela semua orang membabi buta walaupun kemampuan bela dirinya sangat parah." Ujar Eunwoo.

Moonbin diam, wajahnya terlihat kaku dan gugup, serta terkejut.

"Dia terlalu baik. Walaupun dipukuli ia masih berpikir untuk memberikan anak-anak nakal itu uang."

Moonbin mengingat sesuatu. Tentu saja. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang lama.

"Dia juga percaya diri bahwa kopi buatannya sangat enak. _Memang enak, sebenarnya._ "

Eunwoo tersenyum sangat tipis, mengingat detail kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, di depan mini market.

"Dia memiliki wajah yang sama dengan yang sekarang kulihat."

Eunwoo menunjuk wajah Moonbin.

.

" _Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan saat itu? di musim panas satu tahun yang lalu?"_

.

Pertanyaan Eunwoo bersamaan dengan hembusan angin kuat yang menyapa keduanya. Siang ini jam istirahat akan segera selesai, langit sangat cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terik, dan angin musim panas yang menyejukkan seolah menyelamati kedua pemuda yang bertemu setelah berpisah satu tahun lamanya.

.

.

 _I search for you, I wander_

 _Restlessly, Missing you_

 _No matter how far I fall_

.

.

"Satu tahun lalu, di musim panas, aku menghancurkan kehidupan keluargaku dan membuat ayahku meninggal…"

.

Moonbin tersenyum lagi.

.

"Maaf sepertinya kau mengenali orang yang salah. Hahaha… orang seperti yang kau bilang itu tak ada di jaman sekarang, _Eunwoo-ya…_ "

.

Dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

"Oh, bel masuk. Kita harus segera ke kelas. aku duluan, oke?"

.

.

 _It's because of you who shine in the dark_

 _Please Stay in This Place._

 _You are My Shining Star…_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Bruk

.

Moonbin mengaduh saat kakinya tak sengaja menabrak kaki meja yang tak ia lihat keberadaannya. Suara tabrakan antara kakinya dan kaki meja menimbulkan suara keras, cukup untuk membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas menoleh kearahnya dan memandang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu lama. Tapi bukan karena membayangkan betapa sakitnya kaki Moonbin, melainkan karena ada eksistensi Eunwoo di sana.

Si murid jenius itu berada tepat dibelakang Moonbin, dengan satu tangan menahan lengan Moonbin. Menghindari kemungkinan besar Moonbin yang akan terjengkang ke depan karena tabrakannya dengan kaki meja.

"Seperti yang ku ingat, kau juga memiliki penglihatan yang buruk." Bisik Eunwoo pelan di samping telinga Moonbin.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi pun kemudian menarik lengan Moonbin pelan, hingga membuatnya bisa berdiri dengan tegak kembali. Dan Moonbin hanya mencicit kata 'terima kasih'. Sedikitnya ia kaget, karena kakinya, dan karena tak menyangka Eunwoo ternyata tepat berada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Sejak pertemuan mereka di atap sekolah.

"Oh? Moonbin! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Matamu berair!" suara Myungjun yang lantang membuat Moonbin reflek melangkah kedepan, menjauh dari Eunwoo di belakangnya. Dan ia tak menyadari setetes air matanya jatuh. Semua perhatian kemudian kembali tertuju padanya.

Moonbin cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali pada Myungjun "Ti-tidak, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Moonbin. _Ini bukan air mata karena kakinya yang sakit, tapi air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak di atap tadi._

Beberapa teman sekelasnya mengatakan ia harus pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Berpikir bahwa kakinya mungkin patah, dan Moonbin hanya bisa terus menggeleng dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Walaupun aslinya tidak. Jantung Moonbin berdetak dengan cepat apalagi menyadari Eunwoo yang masih berada dekat dengannya.

 _Moonbin mulai takut dengan pemuda jenius itu._

Dan matanya terus bergerak gelisah mengamati Eunwoo yang sedang bicara dengan Myungjun di depannya. _Sial,_ kenapa ia tak pernah tahu kalau selama ini tempat duduk Eunwoo berjarak dua bangku di depannya dan sebangku di sampingnya? Moonbin mulai tak suka dengan fakta bahwa ia bisa terus melihat sosok Eunwoo ketika ia menatap kedepan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Eunwoo selesai bicara dengan Myungjun dan pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu berjalan mendekatinya. Moonbin menatap linglung dan tubuhnya kembali terasa kaku. _Ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, sungguh._ Moonbin hanya anak biasa, bukan tipe canggung seperti ini. Tapi Eunwoo yang semakin mendekatinya membuat jantung Moonbng berdetak makin cepat.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Eunwoo ketika ia sudah berada di samping bangku Moonbin. Heran dengan wajah pucat yang Moonbin tunjukkan. _Apa ini karena kejadian tadi?_

Moonbin hanya tertawa renyah, lagi-lagi "Ketakutan? Tentu saja tidak! Ada apa memang?" tanya Moonbin, berusaha membuat suaranya seceria mungkin.

Eunwoo kemudian hanya mengangkat bahunya, mencoba tak peduli. Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kaca mata Moonbin, yang tadi tak sempat ia kembalikan karena si pemilik langsung pergi tadi. Moonbin yang melihat kacamatanya pun baru saja ingin meraih benda itu dari tangan Eunwoo, namun Eunwoo sudah terlebih dahulu memakaikan kacamata bulat besar itu ke kepala Moonbin.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Eunwoo, tubuh Moonbin terasa makin kaku. _Ia tak pernah diperlakukan semanis ini,_ apalagi oleh Eunwoo, yang kini hanya tersenyum padanya. Moonbin mengakui wajah tampan Eunwoo yang memang diatas rata-rata. Tapi Moonbin tak begitu menyukainya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Moonbin bisa merasakan aura aneh disekitar pemuda itu. membuat Moonbin ingin pergi jauh-jauh rasanya.

.

"Ayo berteman, _Bin-ah…_ "

.

Nah, ini benar-benar ide yang buruk.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Ketika Eunwoo bilang _berteman,_ ia benar-benar melakukannya. Dan itu nyaris membuat Moonbin ingin kembali membolos sekolah seperti kebiasaannya dulu. Ini semua karena sejak pertemuan mereka di kantor polisi, kemudian di atap sekolah seminggu yang lalu, Eunwoo terus berada di sekitar Moonbin. Di kelas, saat jam istirahat, saat jam olahraga, saat pulang, dan bahkan di kafe tempat Moonbin kerja sambilan.

Dan ketika ada Eunwoo, ada Myungjun juga. Teman dekat Eunwoo—sepenglihatan Moonbin. Tapi Myungjun bukan masalah besar. Dia adalah teman yang baik, menyenangkan, dan lucu. Walaupun sedikit heboh, tapi Moonbin merasa bersyukur setiap ada Myungjun diantara dirinya dan Eunwoo. Setidaknya tidak akan ada suasana canggung, jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, dan bulu kuduknya yang berdiri ketika hanya berdua dengan Eunwoo.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sebenarnya Moonbin sudah mulai menerima keadaan barunya. Memiliki teman di kelas, Eunwoo dan Myungjun. Dan itu bukan ide yang sepenuhnya buruk. Ia cukup menikmati saat ia tak harus makan siang sendirian, dan ia memiliki teman yang bisa membantunya belajar. Tapi… lagi-lagi, tetap saja… Eunwoo itu…

.

"Jadi… Myungjun tidak akan pulang bersama kita?" tanya Moonbin dan Eunwoo mengangguk. Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya "Lalu, apa kita benar-benar harus pulang bersama?" tanyanya ragu. Ia menatap Eunwoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

Moonbin merutuk pada situasi. Ketiganya memang terus pulang bersama sejak empat hari belakangan. Dan hari ini diantara begitu banyak hari, Myungjun bilang ia memiliki janji dengan 'kekasih'nya sehingga tak bisa pulang bersama. Membuat Moonbin harus bergelut dengan pemuda jenius ini. Pemilik aura aneh yang selalu sukses membuat Moonbin merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa kau masih takut padaku?" tanya Eunwoo tiba-tiba, membuat Moonbin tersentak kaget.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya panik.

"Kau tak perlu bohong. Hanya ada kita berdua disini." Ujar Eunwoo, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan "Kau selalu menatapku seolah aku adalah binatang buas yang selalu mengintaimu." Tambahnya.

Moonbin menggigit bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, penggambaran Eunwoo sangat tepat. Moonbin merasakan itu, dan rasanya ia ingin berteriak setuju. Tapi tidak Moonbin lakukan, karena ia takut.

"Hanya perasaanmu. Tapi kau memang lebih sering melihatku dari pada bicara padaku." Moonbin terkekeh pelan. Sedikitnya ia jujur, karena bagaimanapun, Moonbin memang bukan orang yang suka berbohong.

Eunwoo kemudian tak langsung menjawab. Menimbulkan suasana canggung lagi diantara keduanya. Nah, jika begini, Moonbin ingin mati saja rasanya.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka jika aku banyak bicara?"

"Heh?"

"Satu tahun lalu, saat aku merawat lukamu, kau bicara dengan sangat semangat. Walaupun aku tak banyak bicara. Apa aku harus banyak bicara agar kau juga banyak bicara?" tanya Eunwoo, ia menoleh, menatap pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya.

Sedangkan Moonbin menaikkan satu alisnya "Hei, kau bicara seolah mengobrol memiliki rumus matematika." Ucap Moonbin "Obrolan tak berjalan seperti itu." lanjutnya, senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Tapi kali ini Eunwoo tahu itu tulus dan Eunwoo terpana.

"Aku tak tahu. Myungjun tak pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

"Mengobrol bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipelajari seperti ituu" keluh Moonbin "Apa orang pintar memang memiliki jalan pikiran aneh dan rumit?" tanyanya kemudian, ia memiringkan kepalanya, untuk melihat Eunwoo.

 _Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa bodoh ketika memikirkanmu?_ Pikir Eunwoo dalam hati ketika matanya bertemu dengan Moonbin. Ia kembali tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Moonbin, dan keduanya berjalan dengan tempo lambat seraya menikmati keheningan diantara keduanya. Tapi Eunwoo sadar Moonbin mulai menurunkan kadar canggungnya.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu bingung, Eunwoo-ya." Tiba-tiba Moonbin bicara.

Ia memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, setelah agak lama berpikir apa ia harus mengatakan ini pada Eunwoo.

"…dan maaf jika membuatmu kecewa. Aku bukan lagi Moonbin yang dulu. _Moonbin yang kau 'sukai'…_ " ucapnya, seraya menatap kebawah. Kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil di jalanan. Ia tak tahu harus mengharapan respon Eunwoo seperti apa.

Yang jelas, ia paham. Eunwoo mengingatnya selama satu tahun, berarti dirinya memang berkesan bagi pemuda jenius itu. tapi Moonbin bukan Moonbin yang dulu lagi. Eunwoo tak akan menemukan apa yang ia cari di dirinya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Begitu saja?"

"Iya." Eunwoo menatap Moonbin "Memang kenapa? Semua orang pasti akan berubah. Selama satu tahun itu, itulah waktumu. Dan suatu saat nanti, akan ada waktu dimana aku harus berubah juga." Jelas Eunwoo.

"Tapi kau tak akan menemukan apa yang kau cari di diriku. Moonbin yang kau bilang aneh saat itu telah berubah menjadi Moonbin yang 'biasa' saja." Moonbin mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya dengan ingatannya sendiri. ia bahkan bisa mengingat detail percakapan keduanya satu tahun yang lalu itu.

Eunwoo yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis "Jadi kau telah kehilangan keanehanmu, huh? Banyaklah bicara dengan Myungjun, kau akan aneh bersamanya." Canda Eunwoo. Tak ingin pembicaraan menjadi begitu serius. Karena ia pun bingung harus bagaimana. Karena selama seminggu ini, ia tak banyak menggunakan otak jeniusnya. Hanya perasaanya.

Moonbin menghela napas panjang "Jadi maksudku, kau tak perlu berusaha untuk dekat denganku. Aku tak memiliki apapun untuk diberikan. Aku hanya akan hidup biasa-biasa saja."

"Hei, pertemanan tidak berjalan seperti itu." ujar Eunwoo, membalikkan perkataan yang sebelumnya Moonbin lemparkan padanya "Kita tak harus membuat ini seperti rumus matematika, kan?" ujarnya.

Moonbin menggeleng. _Harusnya memang tidak seperti itu. apa Moonbin terlalu banyak berpikir?_

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku pikir, berteman denganmu pasti akan sangat menarik. Dan sampai saat ini, aku tetap memikirkan hal yang sama." Tambah Eunwoo kemudian. Yang seolah menjadi peluru terakhir yang dapat meruntuhkan keraguan Moonbin sebelumnya.

Moonbin memang terlalu banyak berpikir… _dan penakut._ Ia akhirnya menyadari itu.

.

"Hei, mau singgah ke rumahku?"

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Rumah Moonbin ternyata berjarak agak jauh dari sekolah. Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk menuju kesana dengan bus. Dan rumah kecil Moonbin berada di pinggiran kota, dimana ada banyak rumah-rumah kecil yang bertumpuk dan saling dempet. Tidak ada pagar, tidak ada halaman rumah. Sangat sederhana hingga Eunwoo pikir ini sudah sampai di tahap kekurangan. Tapi anehnya, Moonbin sama sekali tak terlihat masalah dengan itu. ia kembali dengan sifat cerianya, seperti yang Eunwoo pernah tahu. Menggiring Eunwoo tak sabar melewati gang-gang sempit menuju rumahnya.

"Taraa~ selamat datang di rumahku!" ucap Moonbin seraya membuka pintu kayu rumahnya "Ibuku sedang ada di rumah, jadi makan malamlah di sini, oke?" ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membiarkan Eunwoo masuk ke rumah kecilnya. Rumah itu mungkin hanya seluas ruang tamu rumah Eunwoo, tapi tertata dengan sangat rapi. Eunwoo pun bisa menemukan beberapa perabotan mahal di sana.

Seperti yang Myungjun pernah ceritakan padanya. Moonbin berasal dari keluarga kaya, dan satu tahun yang lalu keluarga mereka mengalami kebangkrutan sejak ayahnya meninggal. Jadi Eunwoo tak heran begitu menemukan sebuah meja dari kayu jati dengan ukiran indah di sana.

"Moonbin, siapa yang kau bawa?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa Eunwoo tak lama ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu. seorang wanita yang terlihat seumuran ibunya datang mendekati dirinya dan Moonbin. Wanita itu berwajah cantik, memiliki mata persis seperti Moonbin, dan berpenampilan sangat sederhana namun feminim. Tipe ibu rumah tangga yang lembut.

Nyonya Moon, menyambut Eunwoo dengan sebuah senyuman lemah yang cantik. Sedikit mengingatkanya pada senyuman Moonbin, jika saja wajahnya tak pucat seperti ini.

Eunwoo pun sontak membungkuk dalam "Saya Cha Eunwoo, teman sekelas Moonbin." Ucap Eunwoo memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, benarkah? Senang sekali akhirnya Moonbin memiliki teman dekat di sekolah." Ucap Nyonya Moon "Pergilah keatas, Ibu akan membawakan cemilan. Dan turunlah untuk makan malam satu jam lagi." Ujar Nyonya Moon kemudian pada anak laki-lakinya, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Moonbin.

.

"Jadi, kau tak pernah memiliki teman?" tanya Eunwoo langsung, ketika mereka sampai di kamar sempit Moonbin. Eunwoo mendudukkan dirinya di lantai samping ranjang Moonbin, dan menatap pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu dengan tatapan menilai.

"Tentu saja punya." Ujar Moonbin, ia mengunyah snacknya diatas kasur "Minhyuk. Dia anak yang bersamaku saat di kantor polisi." Jawabnya santai.

"Kukira dia adikmu."

"Yap. Sebenarnya dari pada teman, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri. kami hidup bersama, karena dia anak dari bibi pengurus rumahku yang dulu." Jelasnya kemudian.

Kini Moonbin terlihat sangat terbuka. Ia bahkan menceritakan hal-hal lain pada Eunwoo, seperti film yang pernah ia tonton, makanan favoritnya, hobinya, bahkan tentang adiknya, Moon Suah, yang seorang trainee di sebuah agensi besar. Yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang bintang di panggung. Moonbin dengan sangat mengejutkan menceritakan itu seperti air yang mengalir. Tidak terburu-buru dan memaksa, dan faktanya, Eunwoo suka mendengarkan suara Moonbin. Hingga waktu makan malam tiba dan keduanya dipanggil ke bawah untuk makan.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Nyonya Moon."

Ucap Eunwoo seraya membungkuk dalam. Ia sangat berterima kasih karena diperkenankan makan malam di sana. Karena untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, Eunwoo merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya makan malam bersama di rumah, sambil berbincang ringan, dan makanan yang hangat dan lezat. Walaupun sederhana, makanan Nyonya Moon memang sangat lezat. Wanita dengan wajah pucat tak sehat itu juga memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri. memberikan makanan di mangkuk Eunwoo, juga menanyakan makanan kesukaannya, sehingga nanti ketika Eunwoo datang kerumah, Nyonya Moon berjanji akan memasakkannya.

Eunwoo nyaris menangis. Terharu. Di rumahnya yang lumayan besar, dengan keluarganya yang lengkap, Eunwoo tak menemukan itu.

"Sering-seringlah datang kesini, nak Eunwoo. Bibi selalu senang hati menyambutmu." Ucap wanita lembut itu. yang setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terasa hangat di tubuh Eunwoo.

Eunwoo tahu, saat itu, ia menjatuhkan sebagian hatinya pada wanita lemah lembut itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Eunwoo ke halte kalau begitu." Ucap Moonbin kemudian. Menggiring Eunwoo untuk pergi. Hari sudah mulai larut, dan Moonbin tak ingin _teman_ jeniusnya ini telat sampai ke rumah.

Jadi keduanya menyusuri gang-gang sempit itu dengan langkah tempo pelan seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun kali ini tak banyak bicara, keduanya kembali menikmati keheningan diantara keduanya. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena banyak hal terjadi. Dalam beberapa jam, Eunwoo sudah memasuki kehidupan seorang Moonbin. Ia mengetahui dimana rumah pemuda itu, mengenal pemuda itu, dan keluarganya. Banyak hal yang Eunwoo pelajari, dan ia merasa senang dengan alasan itu. sesederhana itu.

.

"Ah! Itu adikku!" ujar Moonbin tiba-tiba, saat ujung matanya menemukan sesosok yang ia kenal. Seorang gadis dengan rambutnya yang dicat cokelat terang. Eunwoo tentu saja mengenalnya. Mereka bertemu di kantor polisi malam itu.

Moonbin kemudian mengacak pinggangnya "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan semalam ini Moon Suah! Kau wanita, ha-"

.

Plak

.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Moonbin dan Eunwoo dalam diam, dan tiba-tiba melayangkan tamparan panasnya di pipi Moonbin. Menimbulkan suara yang amat keras. Membuat Eunwoo membulatkan matanya saking kagetnya. Sedangkan Moonbin terdiam dengan tubuh yang kaku.

" _Brengsek,_ kenapa kau melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" marah gadis itu, Moon Suah, pada sang kakak. Wajahnya merah, terlihat sangat murka pada Moonbin. Dan satu tangannya sudah siap untuk memberikan pukulan kedua, namun Moonbin dengan cepat mencengkram tangan adiknya dengan kuat.

Moonbin menoleh kearah Eunwoo. Sudut bibirnya sobek, tapi ia tetap memberikan senyuman pada Eunwoo "Eunwoo-ya, tak apa kan kalau aku mengantarkanmu sampai di sini? Sepertinya aku punya masalah lain…" Moonbin menatap Eunwoo dan Suah bergantian. Ia menatap Eunwoo penuh rasa bersalah, tapi Eunwoo segera mengerti. Ia mengangguk.

"Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Ucap Eunwoo pendek, khasnya.

Dan Moonbin mengangguk. Adiknya terlihat akan memberontak, tapi Moonbin makin mencengkram tangan Suah dengan kuat. Moonbin mempertahankan itu sampai ia yakin Eunwoo telah menghilang dari tikungan gang dan ia pun melepaskan adiknya.

"Siapa dia? Bukankah dia anak yang berada di kantor polisi bersama kita?!" tanya Suah langsung. Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal "Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu  
?!"

"Dia teman sekelasku." Jawab Moonbin pendek. "Kau dari mana, hah? Sudah kubilang jangan berkeliaran malam-malam jika tak ada kepentingan."

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku!" marah Suah kembali. Tapi kali ini Moonbin hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun. Ia bahkan diam ketika Suah memberikan tatapan merendahkan padanya.

Suah kemudian meraih kerah baju Moonbin dan menariknya dengan kasar. Dengan tubuh Moonbin yang lumayan tinggi, memang agak terasa sulit bagi Suah, tapi Moonbin bahkan dengan rendah hati membungkukkan tubuhnya. Agar Suah bisa menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Kau kira dengan membayarkan uang traineeku, aku akan memaafkanmu, eoh? Kau sungguh membuatku marah! Aku sudah bilang aku tak akan meneruskannya, kenapa kau malah memperpanjang kontrak?! Kau ingin aku membunuhmu, hah?!" omel Suah tepat diwajah kakaknya. Bahkan gadis itu meludahi Moonbin. Memperlakukan Moonbin seperti orang paling brengsek di dunia.

Tapi Moonbin lagi-lagi tak melakukan apapun. Ia diam, menunggu sampai Suah selesai dengan perkataannya baru ia membuka mulutnya.

"Cita-citamu menjadi seorang bintang. Dan hal yang harus kau lakukan hanya mengikuti training dan berusaha keras." Jawab Moonbin dengan tenang.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Aku masih memikirkan ibu, dan hal-hal lain! Aku tak sepertimu yang terobsesi dengan khayalan! Jadi tarik semua uang yang kau berikan pada mereka besok!" ucap Suah, seraya memberikan pukulan di bahu Moonbin.

"Aku tak akan menarik uangnya."

"Jangan kekanakan! Aku tak akan training lagi, jadi percuma! Ambil uangmu!"

"… karena aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk menyerah dengan mimpimu."

"Aku tak sudi mendapatkan uangmu, brengsek!"

"…Cukup aku, kau jangan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ingin ibu mati? Pakai uang itu untuk pengobatan ibu!"

"Uang untuk ibu ada, jadi tenanglah!" Moonbin menaikkan nada suaranya. Mulai jengah dengan teriakan-teriakan adiknya. Dari pada kemarahan, Moobin lebih merasa sebuah kepanikan menggerogoti emosi adiknya itu.

Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Suah dengan kuat "Aku sudah mempersiapkan uang untuk Ibu, uang untukmu, dan kita! jadi tenanglah! Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" ucap Moonbin penuh penekanan.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi, berhenti berbohong, dan cobalah menjadi manusia, Moon Suah!" tambahnya.

Moonbin hanya berharap adiknya yang memiliki sifat kasar itu akan mengerti. Ia tak berharap dianggap menjadi kakak yang keren dan bertanggung jawab—karena memang tidak. Ia juga tak berharap Suah akan memaafkan kesalahannya. Moonbin sudah menyerah dengan itu, tapi ia tak bisa menyerah pada cita-cita Suah, tidak juga pada kesehatan ibunya, ataupun kehidupan keluarga kecilnya yang tersisa ini.

.

Apa harapan Moonbin terlalu tinggi untuk membuat Suah mengerti?

.

Buk!

.

"Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu membencimu, _oppa._ " Desis Suah, sebelum ia meninggalkan Moonbin yang mengaduh karena tulang keringnya barusan ditendang oleh adiknya.

.

.

 _Ddrrrt_

 _From : Ibu_

 _Cha Eunwoo, kau ada dimana? Pulanglah nak!_

 _._

Eunwoo menatap ponselnya. Pesan dari ibunya membuat ia akhirnya sadar jam berapa sekarang. Sebelas malam. Dan ia masih menghabiskan waktunya bersandar mendengarkan perkelahian kakak-beradik Moon. Ia harusnya pulang setengah jam yang lalu, tapi menguping diam-diam memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Eunwoo, _jika kalian tidak lupa._

Tapi Eunwoo sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Kini ia sudah mengetahui terlalu banyak kehidupan Moonbin. Yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Dan juga, ia menyesal karena ia tak segera pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya saat Suah sudah meninggalkan Moonbin sendiri dengan rasa sakit di tulang kering.

Sekarang ia tak bisa pulang, ataupun mendekati Moonbin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. _Eunwoo bingung._ Apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Moonbin yang kini sedang menangis sendirian di sana? Di gang sempit yang gelap, ia berdiri. Bahunya bergetar dan satu tangannya sibuk menghapus air mata. Eunwoo memang tak mendengar suara isakan, tapi pemandangan itu membuat Eunwoo pilu. Seolah ia bisa merasakan apa yang Moonbin rasakan, dan ia ingin dibagi.

Ia tak ingin Moonbin membawa bebannya sendiri. dan ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu.

.

 _Eunwoo sungguh menyesal._

 _Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini,_

 _Kenapa ia harus berada di posisi ini,_

 _Kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat,_

 _Dan kenapa tubuhnya terasa berat ingin meninggalkan Moonbin._

.

.

.

Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 4

" _Growing Pains"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Bin-ah, kau ingin aku meminjamkanmu uang?"

"Hah?"

"Uang. Jika kau butuh, bilang padaku. Aku bisa meminjamkanmu."

Moonbin yang sedang serius-seriusnya latihan mengerjakan soal matematika itu mendongak. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pensilnya dan menatap Eunwoo dengan pandangan serius walaupun disisi lain ia bingung. Sekarang sudah sore, jam pulang sekolah Moonbin, Eunwoo dan Myungjun menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota. Belajar untuk ujian semester rencananya. Walaupun faktanya hanya Moonbin yang serius belajar di sini. Myungjun sudah tertidur setengah jam yang lalu, sedangkan Eunwoo sedari tadi melamun, dan kini entah karena angin apa tiba-tiba membicarakan uang.

"Sebaiknya kau pinjamkan saja otak jeniusmu itu padaku, Cha Eunwoo." Ujar Moonbin, ia menahan rasa dongkolnya "Aku tak butuh uang, aku hanya butuh otakmu yang cepat memproses rumus-rumus ini." Tambahnya.

Dan Eunwoo menaikkan bahunya "Kalau itu, aku tak bisa meminjamkannya, aku hanya bisa mentransfer informasi dari otakku ke otakmu. Tapi itu juga tergantung kapasitas otakmu, informasi dari otakku bisa maksimal tersimpan di otakmu atau tidak." Ujar Eunwoo panjang lebar, yang malah membuat Moonbin menekuk wajahnya.

 _Apa-apaan itu dengan penjelasan alien Eunwoo?_ Kesal Moonbin. Ia memang tahu dirinya tak pintar. Sedikit menyesal karena dulu sering bolos, tapi ia serius ingin berjuang agar nilainya bagus dan ia bisa masuk ke universitas bagus. Dan Eunwoo adalah harta karun untuknya. Pemuda itu jenius di segala bidang, kecuali bahasa manusia mungkin.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Ucap Moonbin "Kelihatannya otakmu sudah lelah, istirahatlah di rumah."

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan?" tanya Eunwoo.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang benar-benar kubutuhkan."

"Tapi kau butuh uang. Aku melihatmu kemarin pergi mencari pinjaman" Eunwoo menutup buku tulis Moonbin, isyarat menyuruh Moonbin untuk fokus padanya "Kau tahu, lebih baik meminjam uang dariku atau Myungjun dari pada meminjam uang pada sekelompok yakuza."

Moonbin memutar bola matanya malas, antara kesal atau sudah terbiasa "Aku tak tahu kau tahu dari mana, tapi mereka bukan yakuza." Jelas Moonbin.

"Tapi mereka bisa menyakitimu kalau kau tak membayar hutangmu tepat waktu."

"Itulah kenapa aku harus bekerja keras jadi hal tersebut tak akan terjadi."

"Kau bisa sekeras apa lagi Bin?" kali ini Eunwoo merendahkan nada suaranya. Terdengar prihatin, namun dengan tenang ia meraih sapu tangannya di saku dan meletakkannya di hidung Moonbin.

Moonbin tersentak dengan perlakuan Eunwoo. Ia pun langsung mengambil sapu tangan Eunwoo dan melihatnya. Ada bercak darah di sana.

"Kau mimisan…" ucap Eunwoo pelan. Suaranya terdengar amat lirih dan dahinya berkerut, menatap sedih Moonbin.

Sedangkan Moonbin sendiri mencoba untuk tidak panik. Ia menatap sekilas ekspresi Eunwoo yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Sedih. Dan ia merasa bersalah karena membuat teman dekatnya itu sampai memasang ekspresi khawatir. Tapi Moonbin dengan cepat segera berdiri dan mendangakkan kepalanya.

"A-aku pergi ke toilet sebentar!" ujarnya kemudian langsung berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

Eunwoo yang ditinggalkan bersama Myungjun yang tertidur menghela napasnya. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Ini baru pertama kali Eunwoo rasakan, perasaan kesal, khawatir, dan sedih di saat yang sama. Dan Moonbinlah pelakunya.

.

"…Jika sudah seperti ini, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengawasi dari jauh, Eunwoo-ya." Ucap Myungjun. Eunwoo sontak menoleh ke samping, menatap Myungjun yang masih dalam posisi melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Mata pemuda ceria itu terbuka.

"Kukira kau tidur."

"Kalian berdebat dengan suara keras."

"Karena Moonbin terlalu keras kepala."

"Kau juga, bodoh."

Eunwoo mendecih "Tidurlah lagi, kau hanya membuatku kesal." Ketusnya.

Myungjun kemudian bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap Eunwoo dengan tatapan menilai "Kau harusnya paham. Jika Moonbin bertingkah seperti tadi, berarti ia memang tak suka kalau kau ikut campur. Jadi menjauhlah sebelum dia yang menjauhimu." Saran Myungjun.

"Tapi ia harus tahu bahwa rencanaku lebih matang dari padanya."

"Rencana apa memang?"

"Rencana memberikannya uang yang cukup untuk biaya pengobatan ibunya dan biaya trainee adiknya."

Myungjun tersenyum "Memang kau punya uang sebanyak apa, hah?" ledeknya "Hubunganmu dengan ibumu saja sedang tak baik, dari mana kau mau meminta uang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Cukup untuk membuat Eunwoo terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan karena perkataannya dikalahkan oleh Myungjun, tapi berpikir—kenapa ia tak pernah berpikir kalau belakangan ini ia sudah menjauh dari ibunya? _Ini adalah hal baru._

"Jadi, bagaimana, _lover boy?_ " tanya Myungjun menggoda "Apa cinta sudah melumpuhkan otak jeniusmu?" tanya kemudian, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis dari pemuda tampan itu.

Eunwoo mendengus, namun memilih untuk tak mengatakan apapun karena Myungjun terlihat begitu senang dengan khayalannya sendiri. Terserahlah, jarang-jarang juga membuat temannya itu senang.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal jawaban dari pertanyaan Myungjun tadi, tentu saja Eunwoo sudah memikirkan segalanya. Ia memiliki tabungan sendiri tanpa ibunya ketahui. Hasil dari prestasi olimpiade-olimpiade yang ia menangkan. Jadi semuanya mudah, ini hanya tentang Moonbin yang ingin menerima uangnya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, Eunwoo-ya? Kau terlihat menggemaskan sekarang! Andaikan saja aku mengencanimu dari dulu!" ujar Myungjun seraya memeluk tubuh Eunwoo di sebelahnya dan mulai bergelanyut. Mulai menggumamkan sesuatu tentang kekasihnya yang terdengar tak jelas.

Eunwoo curiga Myungjun sedang mabuk. Itu tidak mustahil sebenarnya.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menolak perlakuan Myungjun padanya walaupun ia sedikit risih. Ia memang orang yang pasif, dan selama yang mendekatinya adalah orang terdekatnya, ia tak akan mengambil pusing untuk menghindar. Sesederhana itu.

"… Ehem, ah, aku akan pulang duluan." Sebuah suara terdengar, dan Eunwoo pun mendongak. Itu Moonbin, yang Eunwoo tak tahu sejak kapan pemuda itu telah berdiri di depan meja mereka.

Salahkan Myungjun yang sedari tadi masih bergelanyut di lengannya. Eunwoo butuh konsentrasi tingkat tinggi untuk menangkap gumamam apa yang Myungjun katakan hingga ia tak sadar akan kehadiran Moonbin. Dan pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu tak memasang wajah cerianya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, tiba-tiba ada urusan." Senyuman Moonbin terlihat memaksa.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja!" Myungjun tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya "Kami akan mengantarmu pulang, kau terlihat tak sehat."

Tapi Moonbin menggeleng beberapa kali. Wajahnya terlihat panik, dan itu khasnya.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan akan langsung pulang saat urusanku selesai." Ujar Moonbin, nada suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan Eunwoo.

"Mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu, dan Moonbin hanya tersenyum kaku lalu pergi. Bersikap seolah ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Eunwoo tadi.

Dan itu cukup. Cukup untuk membuat Eunwoo menekuk wajah tampannya dan Myungjun menertawakannya. Beberapa kali pemuda yang selalu memiliki masalah dengan kekasihnya itu menggoda sahabatnya ' _dasar kekanakan~_ '.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Hari menjelang larut,

Saat Moonbin melangkahkan kakinya dari gedung besar itu. Sebuah rumah sakit. Moonbin melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai. Lelah, ia tak tahu hari ini akan menjadi sepanjang dan melelahkan ini. Apalagi barusan. Moonbin benar-benar merasa energinya dikuras habis walaupun yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di depan meja dokter, mendengarkan, dan pergi.

Di tangannya sekarang terdapat sebuah amplop. Amplop yang didapatkannya dari rumah sakit. Tidak, dia tidak tiba-tiba divonis menderita kanker stadium akhir, dan tidak pula diberitahu hanya bertahan hidup beberapa bulan. Hanya sebuah surat kesepakatan, dimana Moonbin hanya perlu mencoretkan tanda tangannya, dan ia akan mendapatkan cukup uang untuk membeli obat ibunya sampai dua bulan kedepan.

Pikiran Moonbin kini tengah pelik. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, dan seolah itu telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baginya, _pulang ke rumah tengah malam sambil memikirkan hidup_.

Kapan uangnya terkumpul?

Untuk melunasi hutang ayah?

Untuk membayar terapi kanker paru-paru ibunya?

Untuk memastikan adiknya hidup dengan benar di agensi yang bagus?

Untuk membiayai hidup keluarganya?

Apa yang terjadi jika ia tak punya cukup uang?

Bagaimana masa depannya?

Semua itu terus Moonbin pertanyakan, entah pada siapa, dan _hell_ ia tak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya dan akan terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama saat ia akan pulang ke rumah.

 _Harusnya dulu ia lebih sering menabung, menyadari lebih awal penyakit ibunya, belajar dengan benar, dan mendidik adiknya dengan baik._ Namun semuanya hanya penyesalan, yang lagi-lagi akan selalu Moonbin ingat setiap malam saat Ia pulang ke rumah.

 _Menyedihkan,_ Moonbin tersenyum miris. Tuhan memutar roda kehidupannya terlalu cepat dan Moonbin ingin mengeluh. Tapi ia tak bisa. Terlalu banyak yang harus ia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup, dan ia tak punya waktu untuk bahkan mengeluh.

.

.

 _even though it hurt, I smile_

 _I grew up that much_

 _Don't forget that I like you alot_

.

Sebuah alunan musik terdengar. Moonbin tahu suara ini. Begitu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menyadari kini ia telah berada di depan sebuah taman. Dan ia menemukan gerombolan orang mengerubuni sumber suara. Moonbin kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu suara ini. _Yoon Sanha._ Anak itu seorang musisi, selalu bernyanyi di spot yang sama, dan mereka saling mengenal.

Tiba-tiba teringat oleh Moonbin, Eunwoo juga mengenal Sanha. Mereka saling mengenal karena kejadian itu, satu tahun yang lalu.

Moonbin melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia akan menyapa Sanha nanti ketika mereka bertemu. Lalu kembali termenung dengan langkah kaki lunglai. Memang tak butuh waktu lama bagi Moonbin untuk kembali disibukkan dengan pikirannya sendiri. tapi kali ini berbeda. Satu nama tiba-tiba terbesit di kepalanya.

 _Cha Eunwoo._

 _Tadi siang dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Myungjun…_

 _Kekasih?_

 _Alangkah menyenangkannya jika ada seseorang yang bisa memberikan rasa cinta padanya, di saat seperti ini…_

.

Plak

.

"Ah, Moon Bin sadarlah!" desisnya dalam hati setelah memberikan tamparan ringan di pipinya sendiri yang sudah memerah. Pipinya memang gampang memerah saat ia kedinginan atau kepanasan.

Dan kali ini Moonbin berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berpikir jika berjalan sambil termenung bukan ide yang bagus. Pikiran mulai berkeliaran liar kesana-kemari dan itu buruk. Ia harus segera pulang sekarang.

.

.

"Moon Suah!"

Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan pulang lebih cepat? Jika ia kembali bertemu dengan adiknya di tengah jalan, dan dengan kondisi yang hampir sama. Moonbin mengurut dahinya, frustasi, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. _karena ia sudah lelah._

Dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar, Moonbin mendekati sang adik perempuan tersayangnya itu, yang kini berada di tengah-tengah gerombolan pria. Kali ini muda, dengan pakaian eksentrik, tindik, botol beer, dan rokok. Ini pertama kali Moonbin melihat mereka, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sudah tak asing. Melihat adiknya yang memiliki tingkat sosial tingkat tinggi itu berkumpul dengan orang-orang 'yang terlihat' tak baik.

Kemudian tanpa banyak bicara, Moonbin menarik tangan Suah, menjauh dari kumpulan anak-anak berandalan itu. dan tentu saja adiknya yang kasar itu tak tinggal diam. Ia memberontak dan memaki Moonbin, seolah kakaknya adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia. Namun Moonbin hanya diam, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat atau amarahnya akan benar-benar membuncah. Ia tak tahan, walau ia paham.

Mungkin Suah hanya mencari pelampiasan atau keadaan keluarga mereka. Adiknya itu sejak kecil memang memiliki sikap kasar dan dingin, namun tak pernah separah ini sampai ia bermain ke tempat-tempat 'berbahaya'. Sekali lagi, Moonbin paham, ia mencoba mengerti adiknya.

Tapi ia lelah.

Sangat.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Suah membentak murka kemudian tiba-tiba menggigit tangan Moonbin yang menariknya. Cukup kuat hingga membuat kulit putih Moonbin memerah hampir berdarah dan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Moonbin reflek melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku membencimu, _shit_! Apa kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain mengikutiku?!"

"Ayo pulang." Ujar Moonbin datar, jengah dengan makian adiknya. Tapi yang ia dapatkan justru sebuah dorongan dari belakang. Membuatnya terjengkang ke depan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, salah satu anak berandalan di gerombolan tadi menatapnya sinis "Dia bilang dia tak ingin ikut denganmu, jadi enyahlah." Ancam pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala itu.

"Hei, aku mengenal dia!" tiba-tiba suara dari seseorang dalam gerombolan itu menyahut "Bukankah dia anak yang suka sok pahlawan menolong orang-orang di daerah sini?" tanyanya, da gerombolan itu kini melingkari Moonbin yang masih terduduk di tanah. Menatap tajam gerombolan berandalan itu. tentu saja Moonbin tahu mereka.

.

"Ya! Aku ingat! Dia pernah sok membela anak bully-an kita!"

"Dia juga yang pernah melaporkan kita ke polisi saat kita mencuri di minimarket!"

"Dia anak sok suci yang suka menggendong nenek penjual _tteok_ di tangga!"

.

Harus berharap apa Moonbin?

Terharu? Bangga?

.

Tapi lihatlah pandangan jijik mereka pada Moonbin, yang bahkan tak lebih buruk dari Moonbin yang memandang jijik dirinya. Benci. Moonbin juga tak menyukai sisinya yang seperti itu.

.

"Nah, anak sok pahlawan, lebih baik kau diam saja. Gadis ini sudah kami bayar dan dia dengan senang hati ingin menemani kami. Jadi pergi saja, eoh?" ucap pemuda berambut merah, yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin dari kelompok itu. tangannya ia kibas kibaskan ke hadapan Moonbin.

Yang entah kenapa membuat emosi yang sudah Moonbin tahan setengah mati akhirnya meluap. Lepas. Ia bangkit dan meninju rahang pemuda berambut merah itu dengan kuat. Cukup untuk membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang dan terseret.

Anak-anak gerombolan itu sontak tersulut emosinya pula. Siap untuk menyerang balik, dan hanya butuh satu dorongan, Moonbin terhuyung ke belakang. Melupakan fakta bahwa kini ia memasuki area jalan raya. Banyak mobil besar biasanya lewat. Begitu pula sekarang.

Ada sinar terang di ujung jalan. Moonbin yang kini berdiri tepat di tengah jalan itu pun terdiam. Terpanah. Tak ingin bergerak, bahkan walaupun ia mendengar adiknya berteriak histeris.

.

.

 _Tiiin_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Eunwoo memang tak pernah lagi pulang awal.

Sejak ia mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia ingin 'istirahat' dari rutinitas memuakkannya, Ia selalu pulang sangat larut malam. Tak peduli walaupun sendirian. Ia hanya akan berjalan agak jauh dan lama, kemudian pulang, lalu membuat ibunya mengomel sepanjang malam. Eunwoo menikmati itu tapi.

Karena ia selalu menemukan hal-hal menarik. Melihat orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya itu menarik, menguping pembicaraan pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar itu menarik, melihat kucing liar itu menarik, melihat langit malam musim panas yang cerah itu menarik, dan setiap malamnya Eunwoo selalu mendapatkan hal baru. Seperti sekarang… misalnya.

.

 _Tiin_

.

Darah pemuda bermarga Cha itu berdesir.

Ia berlari.

Dan meraihnya.

.

.

"Bin oppaa!"

.

Eunwoo pernah melihat wanita itu. Moon Suah. Dia menangis, seperti anak kecil. Dan pemuda yang tangannya ia genggam sekarang diam, seperti boneka. Eunwoo linglung, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Apa ia baru saja bertemu Moonbin di jalan lalu menyelamatkannya yang hampir remuk terlindas truk? Baru saja? Sedetik yang lalu?_

Eunwoo mengerjapkan matanya, sampai dengan Suah yang menghampiri keduanya yang tengah berbaring di pinggir jalan. Hasil dari aksi heroik Eunwoo yang menarik tangan Moonbin tadi dan terlempar. Eunwoo masih tak percaya, apalagi ketika gadis itu mencoba mengangkat tangan kakaknya yang _teraniyaya_ itu namun di tepis oleh pemiliknya.

Itu lebih membuat Eunwoo kaget. Ia kira Moonbin tak pernah bertingkah kasar pada adiknya. Ia hanya menerima seberapa burukpun perlakuan Suah. Tapi sekarang…?

"Pergi. Pulanglah." Ucap Moonbin pendek.

Dengan tertatih ia mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian meraih tasnya yang terlempar agak jauh. Ada beberapa barangnya yang tercecer, tapi ia tak begitu peduli untuk mengambilnya. Ia hanya berjalan. Meninggalkan adiknya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Oppa! Kau baik-baik saja?! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Suah panik, ia meraih lengan kakaknya namun kembali di tepis dan Moonbin mengataan hal sama seperti sebelumnya.

Wajah Suah terlihat sakit dengan perlakuan itu, tapi ia lebih sakit lagi karena tahu Moonbin merasakan keperihan yang lebih lagi. Ia memang sialan, dan ia tahu kesialannya ini sudah harus dihentikan sekarang. Atau kakaknya tak akan lagi mau melihat wajahnya.

Jadi gadis dengan rambut cokelat kepirangan itu memutuskan untuk mundur. Menyerah, dan ia pikir mungkin untuk sekarang ia harus memberikan Moonbin ruang.

"Aku… akan menunggumu di rumah… kalau begitu…" ucap Suah seraya melangkah mundur. Ia berbalik, dan melihat Eunwoo di sana. Masih berdiri diam menatap moment kakak-beradik itu, namun kini tanpa persembunyian.

Suah menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Eunwoo, wajahnya seperti tak asing tapi Suah sama sekali tak ingat kapan mereka pernah bertemu. Gadis itu pun sebenarnya tak tertarik untuk segera tahu. Jadi ia hanya membungkuk kecil, berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Moonbin berjalan lagi.

Namun kali ini berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

Di sekitarnya kini sudah amat sepi, ia tak menemukan siapapun lagi di sekitarnya karena hanya orang gila seperti Moonbin lah yang mau keluar semalam ini. Oh, mungkin ada satu orang gila lagi. Yang kini mengikuti Moonbin dari belakang dengan tenang.

"Bin-ah, kau menjatuhkan sesuatu tadi…" ucap Eunwoo, memecah keheningan pada akhirnya.

Di tangannya sekarang ada beberapa barang yang tadi terjatuh dari tas Moonbin. Beberapa carik kertas dan amplop, permen, dan pulpen. Eunwoo memungutnya tadi sebelum mengikuti Moonbin dari belakang.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang berisi barang-barang itu begitu Moonbin menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat buruk. Pucat, tertekuk, kusam, dan berbagai perasaan terekspresikan di sana. Membuat Eunwoo bingung, namun sedih di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" tanya Moonbin dengan suara pelan.

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak saat angin musim panas yang sejuk berhembus, memainkan rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang berantakan. Tapi terlihat menarik di mata Eunwoo dan ia terpana.

"Aku tak mengikutimu, aku hanya tak sengaja lewat."

"Hah. Mungkin sekali terjadi" ujar Moonbin datar "Pasti kau sedang tak beruntung."

"Kenapa? Aku selalu senang bertemu denganmu." Eunwoo berjalan mendekat, mempersingkat jarak diantara keduanya "Aku jelas beruntung."

Moonbin menggeleng. Tidak. Itu bukan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Moonbin hanya ingin Eunwoo menjauh darinya. Ia merasa—sangat-sampah-sekarang.

Tapi entah Eunwoo terlalu tolol untuk membaca situasi atau bagaimana, pemuda bermarga Cha itu malah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, hingga matanya membentuk garis melengkung.

.

"Butuh pelukan?"

.

Moonbin kesal dengan ketololan—atau kejeniusan?—Eunwoo. Atau ia yang tak bisa lagi membedakan antara tolol dengan jenius? Entahlah. Masa bodoh. Eunwoo telah membodohinya. Namun tetap saja ia maju satu langkah dan lengan Eunwoo membungkus tubuhnya.

Ini bukan jenis pelukan erat yang posesif, namun sebuah pelukan dimana kemudian Eunwoo meletakkan satu tangannya di punggung bawah Moonbin dan satu tangan lainnya menyentuh kepalanya. Membawa kepala Moonbin untuk menyandar di bahunya. Kedua tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain, menghantarkan Moonbin pada sebuah pelukan yang terasa hangat, dan seperti Moonbin bisa tertidur kapan saja karena kenyamanannya.

 _._

 _Ini hal yang paling ia inginkan._

 _Merasa di cintai, disaat seperti ini._

 _Saat dimana ada seseorang yang mengatakan…_

.

"Kau sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Istirahatlah sejenak…" Eunwoo mencium pucuk kepala Moonbin.

.

 _Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin sekali Moonbin lakukan adalah…_

 _Menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _Even though it hurt, I managed to endure it_

 _The reason is you_

 _Today as well, it's because of you,_

 _I cry when I look at you…_

.

.

Moonbin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis. Saat di pemakaman ayahnya? Tidak. Ia tak menangis, karena menurutnya itu sangat tak keren. Ia yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang pahlawan itu harusnya tak menangis. Itu yang selalu Moonbin tekankan pada dirinya.

Seburuk apapun situasi.

Sesakit apapun hatinya.

Tapi kali ini ia meruntuhkan segalanya. Tangannya mencekram baju bagian lengan Eunwoo, kemudian terisak semakin keras hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, begitu pula Eunwoo. Pemuda itu tak bertanya ataupun mengeluarkan kata-kata penenang. Hanya diam dan menggerakkan tangannya di punggung Moonbin dengan gerakan pelan. Menenangkannya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, tangisan Moonbin mereda. Pemuda yang lebih rendah itu pun mendorong dada Eunwoo, menyuruhnya menjauh dan Eunwoo menurut. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Eunwoo memberikan tatapan lembut dan dalam, yang—sialnya—sanggup membuat pipi Moonbin memanas.

"Maafkan aku… aku berlebihan…" gumam Moonbin.

"Kau memang selalu berlebihan." Eunwoo kemudian mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Moonbin dengan ibu jarinya "Kau seperti baru saja menghabiskan jatah tangisanmu selama satu tahun." Ujarnya kemudian, berpikir kenapa Moonbin bisa menangis sebanyak dan selama itu.

Mendengar itu, Moonbin hanya tersenyum tipis, _memang._ Dan Eunwoo seperti memang sudah tahu jawabannya. ia berdehem, tangannya masih mengusap wajah Moonbin.

"Lain kali lebih seringlah menangis." Ucap Eunwoo "Kau sangat mengerikan tadi."

Kali ini Moonbin terkekeh dengan wajahnya yang memerah "Maafkan aku."

"Jangan minta maaf."

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyesal" Moonbin ngotot "Kau selalu datang di saat seperti ini, dan pada akhirnya aku menyusahkanmu" ujarnya. Ia menatap Eunwoo dalam, mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertama mereka, kantor polisi, lalu sekarang juga. Selalu ada Eunwoo yang menyelamatkannya. _Seperti pahlawan._

Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya sambil terkekeh renyah "Lain kali jika kau bertemu denganku, lebih baik kau langsung pergi. Jangan perdulikan aku." Ia tertawa "Karena aku punya banyak masalah, haha" ujarnya seraya mundur beberapa langkah dari Eunwoo.

Eunwoo yang selalu memasang ekspresi datar itu masih menatap Moonbin tetap dimata. Yang itu mulai membuat Moonbin gelisah. Berpikir apa perkataannya tadi sedikit menyakiti hati Eunwoo? Tapi itulah apa yang benar-benar ia rasakan. Ia tak terbiasa mendapatkan banyak pertolongan, dan ia tak ingin terbiasa dengan itu. Karena selama ini hanya Eunwoolah satu-satunya yang memberikannya pertolongan di saat terburuknya.

"Apa aku pernah bilang…" tiba-tiba Eunwoo membuka mulutnya "Kalau aku menyukaimu…?" tanyanya kemudian. Suara mengecil diakhir, ragu-ragu.

Dan Moonbin menggeleng, walau ia tak mengerti "Aku tak ingat"

"Kalau begitu dengarkan aku baik-baik, Moon Bin." Eunwoo menghela napas sejenak "Sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku tertarik dan ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Ingat? Sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkanmu. Kau tahu, hidupku begitu membosankan dan kau satu-satunya yang membuatku bersemangat. Kau… tak tahu betapa bersyukurnya aku saat bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau _endorphine,_ kau aneh, dan hidupmu _hell_ sangat menyedihkan. Tapi aku tak peduli, dan aku sangat bersedia untuk membantu… ini aneh, tapi aku ingin melihatmu menangis lebih sering, marah lebih sering, dan kemudian tertawa lebih sering. Dan aku bersedia untuk membantumu. Sesederhana itu, juga, berhenti berpikir kau adalah pecundang! Tidak,

.

… _setidaknya, kau seberharga itu bagiku…"_

.

.

Eunwoo merutuk pada hormon remajanya. Pikirannya menjadi absurd dan ia tak bisa merangkai kata-katanya menjadi lebih rapi dari ini. Emosinya memang membeludak. Antara malu, harapan, kesedihan, dan segala emosi kompleks lainnya. Ini lagi-lagi pertama kainya Eunwoo rasakan. Dan itu karena Moonbin.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu hanya berharap Moonbin mengerti. _Bisakah? Bisakah Moonbin mengatakan iya, dan menyambut perasaannya?_ Ini lebih dari perasaan dalam antar sahabat. Lebih dari itu, hingga Eunwoo terus berpikir bahwa ia ingin mencium bibir Moonbin. Jika penjelasannya bahkan sulit untuk Moonbin mengerti.

Tapi si pendengar justru kembali melangkah mundur. Ekspresi wajahnya tak tertebak, tapi mata itu berkilat, karena ada air mata terbendung di sana. Eunwoo tak mengerti harus menangkapnya sebagai apa, namun Moonbin terus melangkah mundur, kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Meninggalkan Eunwoo.

 _Apa ini sebuah penolakan?_ Pikir Eunwoo, ia memandang punggung Moonbin yang semakin lama mengecil dan menjauh, hingga hilang di ujung jalan. Meninggalkan pemuda itu, dengan angin musim panas yang berhembus. Menyimbolkan kesendiriannya dan seolah mencoba meredamkan tubuhnya yang panas.

Eunwoo menghela napas panjang, menunduk sejenak, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan langkah berat.

.

.

 _I grew that much_

 _Don't forget that I like you a lot_

 _You'll comeback again, right?_

 _That's what I believe, but you keep going futher and futher away_

 _._

 _._

 _Growing Pains…_

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

Hallo this is Bisory

Saya kembali lagi di cerita ini, hehe. Maafkan saya karena update sangat telat dari yang direncanakan. Dikarenakan ada hal-hal dunia nyata(?) yang lebih saya prioritaskan.

Ngomong-ngomong, 'Growing Pains' adalah salah satu lagu favorit saya di ASTRO sampai sekarang. Selalu menjadi peneman saya saat sedang galau tingkat tinggi wkwkwk. Chapter ini banyak hal yang menunjukkan hidup Moonbin itu menyedihkan sekali—sekilas mengingatkan saya, jika hidup seperti Bin pasti saya sudah gila duluan—bersyukur walaupun berat hidup saya tidak seberat Bin #oke ini hanya renungan singkat, jangan terlalu diambil hati ._.v

Tapi tentu saja bagian favorit saya salah satunya adalah Eunwoo's confession! Sedikit berlebihan dan muluk-muluk memang, tapi semoga semua yang membaca tidak merinding karena terlalu _cheesy._

Terakhir, selalu saya berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang sudah membaca cerita ini. terima kasih yang telah memfollow dan fav cerita ini, terima kasih pula yang sudah menyempatkan mereview!

Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima begitu pula sekedar euforia haha,

Yang paling terakhir, let me know what do you think guys~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 5

" _My Types"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

 _People always tell me_

 _Don't stand still, if you want to fall behind in the world_

 _While listening to adults words, saying the dream that I was dreaming_

 _I wouldn't make it come true so easily_

 _The people who disregarded me, they couldn't understand me_

.

.

Masih di malam yang sejuk dan hangat.

Masih dengan Cha Eunwoo, yang tak sekalipun berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah lebih awal.

Masih dengan rutinitasnya sejak 'hari kebebasan', Eunwoo memang tak pernah langsung pulang ke rumah ketika sekolah berakhir. Ia akan pergi ke manapun. Entah itu bersama temannya ataupun sendiri. Jika tak ada tempat untuk disinggahi, Eunwoo hanya akan menyusuri jalanan di Seoul. Melihat apa yang bisa ia lihat, merasakan angin musim panas yang berhembus, dan berpikir tentang masa depannya.

Rumit memang, tapi bagaimanapun Eunwoo mencoba untuk sedikit bersantai, bayang-bayang masa depannya yang tak terprediksi membuatnya gelisah terkadang. Kemudian malam itu pun Eunwoo berpikir,

.

 _Jika ia saja memikirkannya, bagaimana dengan Moonbin?_

.

Iya, Moonbin. Jika kalian masih tak melupakan pemuda itu—yang sempat membuat Eunwoo memiliki sebuah filosofi sendiri tentang cinta—dan pemuda itu masih terus merenunginya. Bahkan sekarang.

Eunwoo merindukan pemuda itu. yang sudah tiga hari ini terlihat jelas tengah menjauhinya di sekolah. Eunwoo tahu Moonbin yang kesehariannya ceria itu mulai berubah semenjak kejadian ketika ia menyelamatkan pemuda itu di jalanan dan membiarkannya menangis di bahu Eunwoo.

 _Mungkin Moonbin tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pernyataan 'cinta'nya malam itu,_ pikir Eunwoo sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya lebih dari itu. cara Moonbin menarik dirinya dari orang-orang entah kenapa membuatnya risih. Dan setiap ia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan bicara, Moonbin selalu lari. Seolah Eunwoo adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Padahal Eunwoo sudah cukup sakit hati karena ia delapan puluh persen sudah ditolak oleh Moonbin. Ck.

.

Buk

.

Lamunan Eunwoo terpecah saat tiba-tiba bahunya tersenggol oleh seseorang di sampingnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian mendongak, melihat siapa yang telah menyenggol bahunya dengan keras. Dan dahinya sontak mengkerut.

 _Itu Minhyuk_ , jika Eunwoo tak salah ingat. Anak yang tinggal dekat dengan rumah Moonbin. Yang katanya sudah Moonbin anggap sebagai adik sendiri, dan sebagainya. Eunwoo masih ingat jelas wajah itu. tapi ia tak mengerti dengan tatapan tajam itu. Minhyuk memberikannya tatapan seolah ia adalah pengganggu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Eunwoo pun mengedarkan pandangannya, lalu melihat kemana arah anak itu pergi. Pemuda tampan itu melihat Minhyuk memasuki sebuah kafe, yang sangat tak asing bagi Eunwoo dan ia tak habis pikir kenapa kakinya membawa dirinya ke sini. Tanpa sadar.

Tapi Eunwoo tetap berjalan mendekat. Kesebuah kafe dengan etalase kaca sebagai dindingnya. Eunwoo bisa melihat semua aktivitas kafe hanya dengan berdiri di depan kacanya. Dan sangat mudah untuk menemukan—siapa-yang-ia-tebak-ada-di-sana.

Moonbin.

Dengan kemeja putih bersih, apron hitam, dan kacamata besarnya tak terlupa. Moonbin masih menawan seperti yang pernah Eunwoo ingat. Dan salahkan hormon remaja Eunwoo, yang mulai memuji-muji bagaimana kulit Moonbin terlihat sangat bercahaya, matanya indah, dan bibir tipis Moonbin membuat Eunwoo salah fokus. Eunwoo terpana untuk beberapa menit kemudian.

.

"Moonbin-ah, tolong gantikan shiftku sampai besok siang. Kau bisa kan?"

Pemuda itu melirik sejenak jam tangannya. Terdiam, kemudian akhirnya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja!"

.

"Apa kau tak pergi ke sekolah besok?"

"heh? Wa!"

Suara bedebuk pelan terdengar. Waktu entah sejak kapan berjalan begitu cepat. Kini Eunwoo telah berdiri di depan Moonbin, dengan berbataskan meja kasir. Dan kemunculan tiba-tiba Eunwoo cukup untuk membuat pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan itu terlonjak kaget dan dengan keras menubruk mesin kopi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Moonbin, masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Siapa ini di depannya? Cha Eunwoo? Orang yang sudah ia tekatkan untuk tak akan pernah mau ia temui lagi?

Eunwoo tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Moonbin. Ia hanya diam di sana, menatap wajah Moonbin dengan tatapan dalam. Ia sudah bilang tadi kalau dirinya rindu dengan pemuda ini, yang kini menatapnya aneh dan canggung.

"Ah… Baiklah, itu tak penting… o-oh!aku masih ada urusan di dapur, aku pergi du-"

"Aku akan memesan. Apa kau tak ingin mengambil pesananku dulu?" tanya Eunwoo cepat. Tahu Moonbin akan melarikan diri lagi.

Dan itu sukses untuk membuat Moonbin diam tak berkutik. Tentu saja Eunwoo kesini sebagai pelanggan, apa lagi? _Get your sense back Moonbin!_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oh, ya. Kau akan memesan apa?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Aku menanyakan pesananmu."

"Tapi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin mengambil pesananmu, pelanggan."

"Apa aku bahkan harus membayarmu untuk mendapatkan sebuah jawaban?"

Tiba-tiba Eunwoo merasakan lengannya ditarik kasar oleh seseorang. Eunwoo sontak menoleh dan ada Minhyuk di sana—yang sempat ia lupakan. Pemuda itu telah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Eunwoo.

"Jangan mengganggunya." Ancam Minhyuk, seraya mengeratkan cengkramannya di lengan Eunwoo.

Bukannya mengaduh, Eunwoo justru makin meninggikan suaranya. Kesal "Justru dialah yang menggangguku!" _dia mengganggu pikiranku!_ Ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah Moonbin.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya Minhyuk garang. Remaja yang lebih muda itu menatap Eunwoo dan Moonbin bergantian. Ketika Moonbin menggeleng, Minhyuk langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Eunwoo.

Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya "Minhyuk-ah, kalau mau menghabisinya jangan di sini. Aku bisa dapat masalah jika bos ku melihat ada perkelahian di sini." Ucapnya "Tapi kau boleh menghabisinya di luar." Tambahnya.

"Hah?!" Eunwoo membulatkan matanya, kaget. Apalagi saat Minhyuk kembali mencengkram lengannya.

Suara kekehan kemudian terdengar, dari Moonbin. Remaja itu terlihat puas karena bisa sedikit menjahili Eunwoo. Tapi ia tak ingin terlalu lama karena tahu _dongsaeng_ nya, Minhyuk sedang sangat serius disini "Bercanda" ucapnya pendek.

"Minhyuk-ah, dia tidak sedang menggangguku. Akulah yang sering mengganggunya." Jelasnya pada Minhyuk, ia tertawa renyah "Jadi tenanglah, dan duduk sampai aku membawakan _caramel macciato_ favoritmu." Ucapnya kemudian seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Minhyuk. Dan mengejutkannya, remaja berwajah ketus itu menurut dan langsung kembali ke bangkunya setelah memberikan Eunwoo tatapan tajam.

Eunwoo yang melihat Minhyuk sedari tadi pun beralih ke Moonbin lagi "Kau mengajarimu anjingmu dengan baik." Komennya santai.

"Jaga bicaramu, dan pergilah jika tak ingin memesan apapun." Ucap Moonbin, kembali datar.

"Aku pesan satu americano…" ujar Eunwoo pelan.

"Oke, satu ame-"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Dengan atau tanpa es?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Bin-ah…"

Moonbin yang sedari tadi berusaha tak memperdulikan omongan Eunwoo akhirnya menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di mesin kasir. Ia menatap Eunwoo dengan pandangan tak mengerti, ia gugup, dan Eunwoo memperparah dengan tatapan serius tanpa berkedipnya. Moonbin berdehem "Aku baik. Seperti yang kau lihat. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Ucapnya.

"Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja dimataku."

Moonbin menyeringai "Terserah" ia kembali fokus pada mesin kasirnya "Aku akan memesankanmu yang hangat, dengan susu, dan dibungkus." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kenapa kau memesankan seenaknya?" tanya Eunwoo, tapi Moonbin langsung memberikan struk pesanannya dan pergi menuju tempat pembuatan minuman tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

Malam beranjak semakin larut. Eunwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya, ditemani americano hangat yang manis dan enak. Buatan Moonbin yang terasa khas. Eunwoo senang, sedikitnya, walau ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari segala pertanyaannya pada Moonbin, dan walaupun Moonbin kembali menghindarinya. Meninggalkannya dengan segelas kopi panas dan secarik kertas pesan yang diantarkan pegawai lain.

.

 _Aku sangat berterima kasih atas pertolonganmu malam itu. Aku tak sopan, ya aku tahu. Tapi kurasa sebaiknya kita menjauh satu sama lain. Kau tak memiliki kesalahan apapun, disini akulah yang bermasalah._

 _Jadi, ayo lalui kehidupan kita masing-masing dengan tenang. Seperti saat kita tak mengenal satu sama lain ^^_

.

Itulah pesan yang tertuliskan, dengan bentuk tulisan Moonbin. Eunwoo menggeleng-geleng, sama sekali tak mengerti maksud dari Moonbin—ia tak mau menganggap ini sebagai penekanan bahwa Moonbin tak menyambut perasaannya— Moonbin hanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir, jadi ia akan memberikan ruang pada Moonbin. Untuk saat ini, Eunwoo akan pulang dan mendekati Moonbin lagi besok, di sekolah.

Sesederhana itu.

Ya, remaja bermarga Cha itu juga berharap semuanya akan berlalu sesederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Cha Eunwoo!"

Si pemilik nama sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, matanya menyipit karena sinar lampu mobil di belakangnya menyilaukan. Tapi Eunwoo sangat kenal suara yang memanggilnya tadi, dan sebelum ia menebak, seorang wanita telah mendekatinya. Wajahnya tak terlihat senang. Begitu juga dengan dua pria berbadan kekar di belakang wanita itu.

"Sudah cukup waktu bermainmu. Sekarang, ikuti aturan ibu." Ucap wanita itu. nada suaranya terdengar lembut dibuat-buat, senyuman pun terpatri di wajahnya yang tampak muda.

Terdengar seperti vonis kematian, bagi Eunwoo.

.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Ketika ibunya berkata tentang 'aturan', Eunwoo kira ia hanya akan kembali ke dalam rutinitas membosankannya. Dimana ia harus mengikuti jadwal ketat yang diberikan ibunya—dalam hal ini Eunwoo pikir ibunya pun mengatur waktunya untuk buang air dan bernapas. Jika seperti itu, Eunwoo tak punya masalah sedikitpun. Ia akan melakukan semua jadwalnya sampai ibunya tidak marah lagi.

Tapi Eunwoo tak menduga,

Ia akan dikurung seperti ini.

.

"Apa aku juga tak diperbolehkan pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Eunwoo pagi ini.

Remaja itu telah rapi dengan baju seragamnya, rupawan seperti biasa, dan begitu ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menemukan ibunya sudah berdiri di sana. Dengan sebua senyuman terpaksa—seperti biasa.

Wanita itu mengangguk. Eunwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" _aku bahkan bukan tuan putri yang harus dikurung ketika membangkang._

"Jika kau ingin istirahat, istirahatlah di rumah…" ucap Nyonya Cha "Dan persiapkan dirimu sampai tes masuk perguruan tinggi di Canada." Tambahnya, wanita itu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar Eunwoo, dan meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

Eunwoo menatap gerak gerik ibunya dengan pandangan tak setuju "Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus lulus dari sekolah sebelum masuk ke perguruan tinggi, bu." Nada suaranya terdengar malas.

Nyonya Cha berbalik "Aku sudah bicara dengan sekolahmu, kau akan mulai _home schooling_ dari sekarang." Ujarnya.

"Kenapa seperti itu?!" Eunwoo menaikkan nada bicaranya. Kaget.

"Karena ibu sadar kau berubah akhir-akhir ini." Ucapnya "Kau tak pernah berteriak di depan ibu sebelumnya, dan semua pembangkangan ini. Ibu yakin salah satu alasannya adalah teman sekelasmu itu."

Nyonya Cha kini telah berada di hadapan sang anak, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah tak menerima sedikitpun penolakan. Ini memang pertama kalinya ia melihat sang anak dengan tatapan sedingin ini, karena pertama kalinya pula Eunwoo banyak melakukan hal yang tak sesuai dengan 'peraturan'nya. Nyonya Cha terlalu terbiasa dengan Cha Eunwoo yang mematuhi semua perkataannya tanpa banyak bicara. Itulah yang Nyonya Cha kira bisa membuat anaknya menjadi sehebat ini.

Dan ia tak akan membiarkan pengganggu kecil menghancurkan anaknya.

"Ibu memang sudah tak senang saat kau berteman dengan Myungjun, tapi ibu membiarkannya. Dan ketika kau berteman dengan Moon Bin, ibu kira inilah saatnya ibu menegurmu. Mereka sama sekali tak memberikan manfaat bagimu, nak." Wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah anaknya, menepuk punggung Eunwoo "Ini memang salah ibu memasukkanmu ke sekolah yang tak selevel denganmu" tambahnya, seraya berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Begitu suara pintu tertutup terdengar, diikuti suara kunci yang dimasukkan, Eunwoo masih terdiam di tempatnya, dengan tangan terkepal kuat. _Geram._

Bagaimana bisa ibunya bicara tentang teman-temannya seperti itu?

Sampai kapan ia akan diperlakukan seperti seorang alien?

Eunwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai, lemas. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar dari ibunya. Rasa kecewa menggerogoti dadanya. Rasanya sesak. Eunwoo rasanya ingin berteriak, membentak, dan memaki ibunya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tak sudi menjadi anak wanita itu.

Sebut Eunwoo kurang ajar. Memang. Dibalik otaknya yang jenius, ia selalu memiliki pikiran jahat—yang sepertinya ini adalah warisan dari ibunya.

Remaja itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap kesamping, kearah tasnya yang tergeletak di samping. Ia mulai berpikir, akhir-akhir ini ia sudah mendapatkan semangatnya lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena Moonbin. Dan apa yang terjadi jika ia tak bisa lagi menemui remaja itu?

Ia selalu menantikan saat-saat sekolah. Karena saat itu ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lebih berharga dari rumus fisika. Myungjun, Moonbin. Eunwoo selalu merasa ia bisa hidup tanpa harus pintar jika berada diantara keduanya.

Mereka seberharga itu, dan Ibunya telah merebut hal yang paling berharga untuk Eunwoo.

Mungkin sekarang hormon remaja Eunwoo sedang bekerja—hingga Eunwoo menjadi semelankolis ini. Ia tak pernah menatap sendu tas sekolahnya sebelumnya. Dan tanpa berpikir apapun, ia kemudian meraih salah satu saku tasnya, dimana ada barang-barang seperti permen, pen, dan kertas-kertas disana. Itu semua milik Moonbin. Eunwoo berencana memberikan barang-barang yang jatuh di jalan malam itu pada Moonbin hari ini.

Eunwoo kemudian membuka salah satu bungkusan permen dan mengemutnya. Ini rasa lemon. Asam. Moonbin selalu memakannya saat ia mulai mengantuk di kelas yang membosankan. Dan membayangkan wajah Moonbin yang selalu bekerja keras untuk mengikuti pelajaran selalu membuat Eunwoo terhibur. _Ia merindukan remaja itu._

Dan masih dengan bayang-bayang Moonbin, Eunwoo pun melihat-liat kertas yang ada di tangannya. Hingga matanya menemukan sebuah amplop dengan lambang rumah sakit diatasnya. Dahi Eunwoo sontak mengerut. Dan ia langsung membuka amplop itu.

.

Surat Kesepakatan

Pendonoran organ : Ginjal

Pendonor : Moon Bin

Waktu : 14 Juli2016

.

Eunwoo sontak membulatkan matanya. Ia membaca dua buah kertas di dalam amplop itu. yang satu adalah surat informasi, lampiran berikutnya adalah struk uang sepuluh juta won. Eunwoo memaki, _what the hell!_ Kenapa Moonbin sampai kepikiran melakukan hal seperti ini?! Dan lagi, yang membuat tubuh Eunwoo sontak berdiri adalah waktu pendonoran. Hari ini!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Eunwoo langsung berlari mendekati pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Ia menggedor, keras.

"Ibu! Buka pintunya! Aku harus pergi!" _sebelum Moonbin benar-benar menjual ginjalnya sendiri_ pekiknya.

.

 _Ini pertama kalinya Eunwoo memekik._

 _Karena Moonbin._

 _Ia panik._

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Siapa? Moonbin? Tidak, dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Myungjun menggaruk pipinya "Hei, pertanyaannya di sini adalah kenapa kau yang tidak masuk? Jarang sekali… apa kau sak-"

Myungjun mendecak, ketika sambungan teleponnya di matikan secara sepihak. Kesal, padahal Eunwoo yang terlebih dahulu menelponnya, kenapa dia juga yang mematikannya duluan? Lagi, ia tak menjawab kenapa hari ini remaja jenius itu tidak masuk sekolah. Eunwoo hanya meninggalkan kecemasan dihati Myungjun. Apalagi ketika Eunwoo menanyakan keberadaan Moonbin dengan nada panik.

Sekarang memang sedang jam istirahat, dan Myungjun hanya diam duduk di bangkunya dan ngemil makanan yang baru ia beli. Bosan, karena dua temannya sama-sama tidak datang ke sekolah, ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya kembali. Mencari sebuah nomor dan menelponnya.

"Halo? Jinwoo? Aku akan bolos sekolah siang ini. Kalau mencariku, aku ada di kafe yang biasa… hah? Tidak, jangan membolos juga karenaku. Oke, aku akan menunggumu." Ucapnya kemudian mematikan ponselnya. Ia pun bergegas mengemaskan tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kelas. Myungjun hanya memberikan senyuman lebar khasnya ketika beberapa teman sekelasnya menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi dengan membawa tas.

.

.

Jadi sebenarnya, walaupun Myungjun terlihat seperti anak yang cuek, tidak mau susah, menyukai kesenangan dan bolos, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Myungjun masih ingat suara teman berpembawaan tenangnya itu—Eunwoo terdengar sangat panik tadi, Dan _hell_ , kemana perginya Moonbin? Padahal pemuda itu sudah pernah bilang ia tak akan bolos sekolah untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya. Myungjun bahkan juga pergi ke kafe tempat Moonbin kerja sambilan. Pemuda itu tak ada di sana.

Moonbin yang tak mau bolos tak masuk hari ini, dan Eunwoo yang sering ingin bolos tapi tak bisa—karena ibunya pasti tak mengijinkannya, juga tak masuk hari ini. Membuat Myungjun yang otaknya pas-pasan dan cepat panas jika disuruh berpikir susah, pusing. Dan walaupun ia mencoba tak begitu memperdulikannya dengan bolos, ia tetap saja memikirkan kedua temannya itu dan khawatir.

Tuk tuk tuk

Myungjun sontak mendongak ketika merasakan mejanya diketuk. Ia langsung membuka headset yang sedari tadi ia pasang, dan senyuman lebar sontak terpatri di bibirnya. Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Jinwoo-ya!" panggilnya, dan orang itu, yang berambut terang dan memakai seragam yang berbeda dari Myungjun langsung duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku jarang sekali melihatmu serius" ucap Jinwoo, ia menatap Myungjun dengan pandangan lembut—yang selalu sukses membuat darah Myungjun berdesir- "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Myungjun menggeleng "Beberapa hal…" ucapnya singkat, terlihat malas untuk menjelaskan.

"Tumben, biasanya memikirkan satu hal pun kau tak sanggup." Celetuk Jinwoo sambil terkekeh. Myunjun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ejekan _kekasih_ nya itu "Apa semua orang memang menganggapku idiot?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tasnya.

"Ayo pergi." Ucapnya pada Jinwoo, seolah tak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. Toh, Jinwoo juga tetap tertawa seperti Myungjun adalah badut pribadinya.

Pemuda yang seumuran dengan Myungjun itu pun ikut berdiri, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat mengejar Myungjun yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan dan merangkul bahu Myungjun erat. Hingga kepala keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau idiot yang membuatku jatuh cinta." Ucap Jinwoo. Yang langsung mendapatkan sikutan keras dari Myungjun.

" _Shut the fv…_ "

Cup

Myungjun menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Jinwoo. Namun si pelaku kembali terkekeh dengan wajah bodoh, membuat Myungjun tak bisa untuk tak tertawa pula. Seperti orang bodoh, ya, mereka dibodohi oleh hal yang mereka sebut cinta.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuat keduanya senang. Sesederhana itu.

Karena Jinwoo selalu bisa membuat Myungjun senang, karena Jinwoo selalu menuruti semua keinginan Myungjun, mau itu keinginan yang nakal seperti bolos, atau tak penting seperti iseng memakan bawang bombai dicampur es krim strawberry, Jinwoo menuruti semuanya dan bersenang-senang dengan itu.

Itu yang keduanya sebut dengan cinta,

Saat keduanya bisa melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan gila bersama. Dan tertawa bahagia setelahnya.

Keduanya hanya berharap mereka bisa merasa sesenang ini sampai tua, sampai mati…

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Kurasa aku akan mati… Myungjun-aaaahh…."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tak boleh mati dulu sebelum aku mencari penggantimu."

"Setelah aku meninggal kau boleh mencari kekasih lain. Jangan terus memikirkanku dan tetaplah hidup…"

"Astagaa!" keluh Myungjun. Napas pemuda itu tersengal dan ia lelah. Entah ia harus terharu atau marah karena perkataan Jinwoo.

Pemuda itu kini tengah menyeret kekasihnya yang bertubuh lemas. Perut Jinwoo sakit, setelah mereka bereksperimen makan cabai dengan tteokboki super pedas. Myungjun menang, sedangkan Jinwoo sekarat hampir pingsan. Mereka memang sering melakukan sesuatu yang tak penting, tapi tak pernah berdampak separah ini. Jinwoo hampir pingsan dan Myungjun setengah mati menyeretnya ke rumah sakit yang untungnya tak berada jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Myungjun-ah… aku rasa aku melihat malaikat…" gumam Jinwoo kemudian.

Myungjun tak langsung menjawab, ia mulai sedikit panik dari sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika Jinwoo benar-benar akan mati? Ia tak siap dijadikan tersangka pembunuhan, tidak juga siap kehilangan orang yang berarti baginya.

"Bertahanlah…" bisik Myungjun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Namun tak lama tubuh Jinwoo semakin lemah dan pegangannya pada bahu Myungjun semakin longgar. Kemudian tubuh Jinwoo ambruk, ia pingsan, dan Myungjun tak sempat menahan tubuhnya pun ikut terjatuh di tanah.

"Jinwoo! Ya! Park Jinwoo!" panggil Myungjun, ia memukul-mukul pipi Jinwoo, tapi kekasihnya itu tak bergeming. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Siapapun to…" Myungjun menatap ke sekitarnya. Ia tak menyelesaikan ucapannya begitu melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin menolong Jinwoo. Melihat pun tidak.

Mungkin mereka yang berada di sana sama-sama berpikir, nantipun ada seseorang yang menolong mereka, tak perlu _mereka_ sendiri yang membantu. Hal seperti itu sering sekali terjadi bukan? Orang-orang menunggu orang lain untuk bertindak, baru mereka akan mengikuti. Tak ada yang mau memulai.

Semua orang seperti itu. orang dewasa seperti itu. Myungjun mengerti sekali. Ia harusnya tak perlu kaget ketika tak ada seorangpun yang mau membantunya, ketika jelas-jelas temannya pingsan di pinggir jalan.

Tanpa disadari, air mata Myungjun jatuh. Ia menatap Jinwoo di pangkuannya yang wajahnya sudah pucat. Mengingat beberapa menit lalu mereka masih bersenang-senang.

 _Apa ini akhir segalanya?_

.

"Myungjun…?"

.

Seseorang berdiri di depannya. Myungjun harus mengerjapkan matanya dulu yang berkaca-kaca untuk melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya ini.

 _Moonbin._

Balas menatap Myungjun dengan tatapan khawatir. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu berlutut di depan temannya, ia menatap Jinwoo.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Moonbin.

"… Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit…" ujar Myungjun dengan suara pelan. Ia bergumam tak jelas, yang tak bisa Moonbin dengar. Namun dengan cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya "Angkat dia ke punggungku, aku akan membawanya." Ucap Moonbin kemudian.

Myungjun pun gelagapan mengangkat tubuh Jinwoo yang lebih berat darinya ke punggung Moonbin dan pemuda itu segera menggendongnya dengan posisi yang mantab. Berterima kasih karena selama satu tahun ini Moonbin banyak bekerja mengangkat barang, mengangkat Jinwoo—yang bahkan ia masih tak tahu siapa pemuda ini—adalah hal yang mudah.

Moonbin pun membawa Jinwoo dengan langkah lebar-lebar yang cepat, bersama Myungjun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

"Terima kasih… jika tidak ada kau, mungkin Jinwoo sudah meninggal di pinggir jalan sepeti pengemis…" ujar Myungjun membuka pembicaraan.

Keduanya kini memang sudah di rumah sakit, mereka duduk di samping ranjang Jinwoo. Pemuda yang sekarat karena kepedasan itu telah diperiksa oleh dokter dan diberi obat, namun ia belum sadar—tapi pasti akan sadar nanti. Keadaan menjadi tenang dengan Myungjun yang biasanya heboh dan banyak bicara kini menjadi pendiam. Begitu pula dengan Moonbin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat…" ucap Moonbin.

"Kau bisa saja pura-pura tak melihatku saat sedang lewat." Ujar Myungjun, ia masih menatap ke depan "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Eunwoo sedang tak baik. Kau mungkin juga tak ingin bertemu denganku, kan?"

"Ya…" jawab Moonbin jujur.

Hari ini ia memang berencana ke rumah sakit ini untuk melakukan 'donor'nya yang sudah direncanakan, dan tak sengaja ia melihat Myungjun. Moonbin berpikir cukup lama, apa ia harus menghampiri Myungjun, atau berbelok arah dan mencari jalan lain untuk ke rumah sakit. Ia berpikir, mungkin tak perlu dirinya, orang lain pasti akan menolong Myungjun.

Moonbin tak perlu menjadi baik. Toh, ia bukan pahlawan yang suka membantu seperti dulu. Ia hanya akan menjalani hidupnya sendiri dan sudah memutuskan ia tak akan mendekati Eunwoo dan Myungjun lagi.

Tapi langkahnya berat untuk berbalik. Dan ia masih belum melihat siapapun menolong Myungjun dan temannya. Itulah kenapa pada akhirnya ia menyerah dengan egonya. Ia mendekati Myungjun.

"Kau sangat baik, Moonbin…" ucap Myungjun.

"Aku justru merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang." _Karena apa yang ia pikirkan barusan._ Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan temannya pada orang lain yang belum bisa membantu. Padahal Myungjun sudah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Myungjun justru terkekeh "Pasti karena awalnya kau ragu untuk menolongku." Ucapnya, ia menoleh kearah Moonbin, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungya "Tak apa! _Yang penting bukan apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan_!"

Mendengar perkataan Myungjun barusan cukup untuk membuat Moonbin tersenyum. Ia mendapatkan pelajaran yang amat besar dari temannya yang suka membolos ini.

 _._

 _Dddrrrt dddrrrt_

.

Ponsel Myungjun yang berada di nakas tiba-tiba bergetar. Moonbin yang berada tepat di sebelah nakas pun mengambilkannya untuk Myungjun. Ia menatap sekilas layar ponsel itu. _Cha Eunwoo,_ Myungjun dan Moonbin saling berpandangan.

"Ya? Halo."

" _Myungjun! Aku butuh bantuanmu!"_

Pekik Eunwoo dari sebrang sana, yang bahkan dapat Moonbin dengar dengan jelas. Myungjun dan Moonbin kembali saling bertatapan bingung. Jarang sekali mendengar suara teriakan Eunwoo.

" _Pergilah ke rumah sakit Namdong dan cari Moonbin disana! Kita harus cepat sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk! Aku akan segera menyu… shit! Pokoknya cepat keluar dari sekolah dan pergi ke sana!_ "

Myungjun membulatkan bibirnya. Oh, apa barusan ia mendengar Eunwoo memaki? Dan oh, orang yang Eunwoo suruh ia untuk cari telah berada di sampingnya sedari tadi. Yang kini ekspresinya terlihat kompleks.

" _Myungjun-ah! Kau mendengarku?!"_ pekik Eunwoo lagi, ia terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"O..oh! ya! Tentu saja! aku akan bolos dan segera ke sana!" jawab Myungjun bohong.

" _Bagus! Aku akan segera ke sana! Kau harus segera menemukan Moonbin!"_ ucapnya terakhir sebelum sambungan telepon itu berakhir.

Keadaan sontak menjadi hening untuk Myungjun dan Moonbin. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di kasur, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Moonbin dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada serta menatap Moonbin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

.

"Jadi, hal buruk apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Moon-Bin di rumah sakit hingga membuat si jenius Cha Eunwoo panik?"

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Jangan tanya apa yang Eunwoo lakukan hingga kini ia berlari tanpa alas kaki, dengan celana rumah dan sweter longgarnya. Jangan tanya kenapa ia memilih berlari dari pada bus untuk menuju ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya tiga kilo dari rumahnya. Jangan tanya pula kenapa lutut dan telapak tangan Eunwoo terluka.

Ia baru saja melakukan hal gila yang seumur hidup tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Terjun dari jendela kamarnya di lantai tiga.

Dan hebatnya, ia tak menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk mempersiapkan sepatu dan dompet terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai ide gilanya. Eunwoo bisa saja mati barusan, atau paling tidak, ia mungkin akan memiliki beberapa patah tulang dan ibunya akan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi ia cukup beruntung karena ia terjatuh tepat di semak-semak dan masih dalam keadaan sadar. Itulah kenapa Eunwoo akhirnya memilih untuk keuar dari rumahnya diam-diam dan berlari seperti orang gila menuju rumah sakit.

Pokoknya, jangan sampai Moonbin benar-benar masuk ke ruang operasi dan mendonorkan organnya hanya untuk uang!

Hanya itu yang ia pikirkan, hingga tak memperdulikan betapa menggelikannya ia sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus dipandangi seperti orang gila. Bahkan Myungjun sampai tak bisa menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya melihat penampilan Eunwoo sekarang.

"Wooaa… apa ini benar Cha Eunwoo?" tanya Myungjun tak percaya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya bertemu di rumah sakit, tepatnya di taman belakang rumah sakit yang lenggang. Ini karena Moonbin terus mencoba untuk kabur. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Eunwoo sampai-sampai Myungjun harus memegangi lengan baju Moonbin.

Eunwoo di hadapan mereka berdua masih terlihat lelah karena berlari. Napasnya tersengal dan rambutnya lepet karena keringat. Pemuda itu sedari tadi menatap Moonbin, yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunwoo.

Merasa suasana yang aneh, Myungjun pun menarik tangan Moonbin agar mendekat ke Eunwoo lalu melepaskannya "Tugasku sampai di sini, oke? Sekarang kalian urus masalah kalian sendiri" ucapnya seraya beranjak. Namun Moonbin terlihat ingin menyusul Myungjun, dan sebelum itu terjadi, Eunwoo lebih dulu memeluk tubuh Moonbin erat.

Sangat erat hingga cukup untuk membuat Moonbin merasa sesak dan ia memberontak. Tapi Eunwoo tetap memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun menyerah, ia akhirnya membiarkan Eunwoo memeluknya, dan membiarkan darahnya berdesir aneh.

"Kumohon… jangan melakukan segala hal hanya untuk uang…" ucap Eunwoo pelan, yang terdengar jelas karena bibir Eunwoo tepat di depan telinga Moonbin.

"…Kau tahu soal donor organ itu?" tanya Moonbin, tak begitu terkejut. Karena beberapa hari lalu ia sadar suratnya menghilang dan kemungkinan terbawa oleh Eunwoo.

Dalam pelukannya Eunwoo mengangguk "Kau tahu? Jika kau mendonorkan satu ginjalmu dan hidup hanya dengan satu ginjal, kau beresiko mengalami tekanan darah tinggi, penyempitan pembulu darah, dan penyakit lainnya. Kau juga akan mudah cepat lelah. Jika tidak benar-benar menjaga kesehatan, umurmu akan lebih pendek…" jelas Eunwoo dengan nada memelas.

Tiba-tiba Eunwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia mencengkram kedua bahu Moonbin dan menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata "Tubuhmu itu berharga! Jangan mengorbankannya hanya sebatas karena uang!" ucapnya marah.

Bentakan itu membuat Moonbin terjengit, kaget. Eunwoo terlihat—sangat-bukan-Cha Eunwoo, Moonbin menjadi takut. apa kelakuannya seburuk itu hingga membuat Eunwoo seperti ini?

Sedangkan Eunwoo, yang melihat sirat ketakutan di mata Moonbin pun merasa bersalah. Ia melonggarkan cengkramannya di bahu Moonbin, lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya langsung " _Aku hanya ingin hidup lama bersamamu._ Hanya itu, jadi jangan membuatku takut dengan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini…" tambahnya. Wajah Eunwoo memerah ketika mengatakan hal itu. sadar kalimatnya terdengar menggelikan.

Tapi ia tidak hanya bermaksud gombal—ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Walaupun ia mulai takut jika Moonbin akan menganggapnya aneh. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, karena Moonbin tak memberikan reaksi apapun.

Moonbin menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, Eunwoo tebak pemuda itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Dan pemandangan ini sama sekali tak terasa asing bagi Eunwoo. Ia telah beberapa kali melihat Moonbin yang menangis—ia sampai sekarang tak pernah terbiasa, dadanya selalu terasa sakit bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara napas Moonbin saat ia menahan tangisnya.

Namun tak lama, Moonbin menurunkan tangannya, matanya hanya memerah namun tak ada air mata di sana, ia menatap Eunwoo tepat dimata, lalu mengangguk.

.

Moonbin memang tak butuh kata-kata. Pikirannya sekarang terasa kosong, seolah Eunwoo mencabut semua isi otaknya yang berisi kecemasan. Moonbin tak tahu kapan ia pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Di hadapannya kini, ada orang yang menganggapnya berharga, yang meyakinkannya bahwa Moonbin adalah manusia, bukan mesin pencari uang, meyakinkannya bahwa hidupnya tak benar-benar seperti sampah.

Eunwoo.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu terpaku di tempatnya. Mulutnya bahkan hampir terbuka.

 _Ia menemukannya!_

 _Ia menemukan lagi senyuman Moonbin yang ia lihat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu,_

 _Yang membuat Eunwoo tertarik pada pandangan pertama._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung

* * *

Halo ini Bisory

Fiuh, chapter ini rasanya begitu penuh dan seperti banyak hal yang terjadi. Alurnya terlalu cepat? oke, ini seperti mengimbangi cerita saya yang lain di sebelah wkwkwk. Tapi, well, saya tahu ada banyak kekurangan di chapter ini, seperti moment absurd Jinjin yang kepedasan sampai masuk rumah sakit dan masyarakat terlalu tak peduli untuk membantu. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal, saya tahu, tapi kala itu(?) otak saya tidak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih brilian dari pada masuk rumah sakit karena kepedasan wkwkwk.

Semoga dengan keluarnya chapter absurd ini para readersnim tidak meninggalkan Binwoo, hahaha. Karenaa… tersisa dua chapter lagi! Saya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain terima kasih pada pembaca yang sudah membaca hingga chapter lima! Terima kasih, terima kasiih.

Terima kasih pula yang sudah memfollow dan favorit cerita ini, terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang bagaikan 'summer breeze' yang menyejukkan hati(?)#ok saya mulai alay,, so please looking forward for the next chapter~

Last not least, let me know what do you think guys~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 6

" _Fireworks"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Eunwoo sampai di rumahnya saat sore, setelah dari rumah sakit. Setelah aksi gilanya terjun dari jendela lantai tiga kamarnya dan berlari tanpa alas kaki sejauh tiga kilo. Tubuhnya luar biasa lelahnya, tapi ia tak menyesal sama sekali. _Apapun yang ia lakukan untuk Moonbin memang tak pernah membuatnya menyesal._

Senyuman tulus Moonbin tadi seolah menjadi hadiah untuk usahanya. Mengingatnya membuat Eunwoo tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Karena Moonbin terlihat menawan saat tersenyum seperti itu, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu satu tahun lalu.

Sebelum Eunwoo membuka pagar rumahnya, ia terhenti sejenak, teringat saat ia dan Moonbin berpisah di halte bus tadi.

.

.

" _Jangan bilang siapapun soal ini, Eunwoo-ya." Ucap Moonbin saat keduanya telah keluar dari bus. Dari sini keduanya yang berbeda jalan menuju rumah masing-masing._

 _Eunwoo tak langsung menjawab permintaan Moonbin, karena ia sempat berpikir untuk memberi tahu soal Moonbin—yang berniat menjual organnya- pada Suah (terutama). Gadis itu harus tahu bagaimana sulitnya sang kakak mencari uang, bahkan sampai berpikir untuk melakukan hal gila. Suah harus belajar menghargai Moonbin dan memperbaiki sikap kasarnya. Dan Eunwoo hampir saja menolak mentah-mentah jika Moonbin tak kembali bicara,_

" _Anggap saja hari ini aku sedang mabuk berat, dan aku melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan. Jadi jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu." Jelasnya pada Eunwoo "Terutama pada keluargaku dan Minhyuk" tambahnya._

"… _Aku tak berjanji…" gumam Eunwoo._

 _Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu tak setuju dengan perkataan Moonbin. Moonbin terlalu baik, ia terlalu banyak berkorban dan harusnya ia mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari orang-orang. Ini tidak seperti Eunwoo akan mengatakan lewat media soal masalah hari ini, ia hanya berencana untuk menjelaskan kesulitan Moonbin pada orang terdekatnya. Moonbin sudah terlalu banyak berkorban, dan ia ingin Moonbin mendapatkan banyak cinta dari orang-orang._

 _Apa itu terlalu sulit? Eunwoo bisa meyakinkan ia tak akan menyusahkan Moonbin apalagi membuatnya malu._

 _Tapi Moonbin justru tersenyum tipis, ia berdehem "… Kumohon…?" pintanya "Ibuku bisa pingsan jika mendengar masalah ini, Minhyuk bisa membuat kehebohan dan Suah… dia sudah punya banyak beban pikiran, aku tak mau mengusiknya." Jelasnya kemudian._

 _Eunwoo menghela napas keras. Pemuda di depannya ini… apa ia bisa lebih baik lagi dari ini? Membuat Eunwoo tak habis pikir._

" _Mereka harus tahu kau memiliki beban pikiran yang sama besarnya…"_

" _Mereka tak perlu tahu"_

" _Kau tak bisa hidup seperti ini" pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya "Kau harus mengubah sikap—terlalu-baik-mu itu, Bin-ah." Ucapnya tegas dan sedikit terbawa emosi._

 _Namun Moonbin justru terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. entah karena terlalu lelah untuk beragumen atau apa, ia mundur selangkah dari Eunwoo. Senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya, namun terlihat sedih…_

" _Pulanglah dan kita bicarakan ini besok..." ucapnya "Terima kasih untuk hari ini…" lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Eunwoo sendiri._

.

.

Senyuman Eunwoo sudah menghilang, tergantikan raut serius sekaligus kesal. Suasana hatinya berubah begitu cepat seolah Moonbin dapat mempermainkan hatinya sesuka hati. Ia mendesah kesal sambil membuka pagar rumahnya dan berjalan dengan langkah dihentak ke dalam rumah.

Otaknya yang jenius sepertinya sudah disabotase sepenuhnya hanya dengan Moonbin… dan Moonbin, hingga ia tak sadar beberapa jam yang lalu ia habis kabur dari rumahnya. Dan begitu ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pikiran kosong, ia langsung menemukan ibunya berdiri di depannya.

 _Shit._

"Eunwoo-ya…" panggil ibunya.

Sang anak dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi ibunya dalam waktu yang singkat, awalnya ia kira ibunya akan membentaknya karena ekspresi kesalnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah senyuman datar muncul dari bibir ibunya. Nyonya Cha kembali menjadi seorang wanita tenang. Hingga membuat Eunwoo bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Lain kali jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri, Eunwoo-ya… ibu khawatir." Ujar Nyonya Cha dengan suara lembut. Wanita yang umurnya diakhir tiga puluhan itu memegang kedua bahu Eunwoo "Paham?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak." Jawab Eunwoo langsung.

Eunwoo mengerutkan dahinya. Moodnya sudah tak baik karena Moonbin, dan perkataan ibunya yang menuntut membuat Eunwoo semakin kesal.

Sedangkan Nyonya Cha, kaget dengan jawaban anaknya mencoba mempertahankan senyuman lembutnya "Ibu tahu kau lelah, istirahatlah dan kita bicara besok." Ucapnya kemudian seraya mengelus bahu Eunwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Namun Eunwoo menepis tangan ibunya.

 _Moonbin akan membicarakannya besok, Ibunya akan membicarakannya besok, besok, besok! Apa Eunwoo orang bodoh?! Ia yakin keduanya pasti tak akan benar-benar menjelaskan apapun. Mereka hanya mengelak dan menganggap Eunwoo seperti orang dungu yang akan melupakan segala masalahnya besok._

"Aku bilang, aku tak mengerti." Ucap Eunwoo "Aku tak mengerti kenapa ibu khawatir sedangkan wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya." Ujarnya.

Ibunya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Tidak seperti dulu saat Eunwoo kecil, ibunya menangis panik karena ia terjatuh dari sepeda dan bertanya banyak hal. Sedangkan ibunya sekarang terus memasang topeng seolah Eunwoo tak melakukan kesalahan.

Pemuda itu lebih memilih dimarahi, dimaki, atau bahkan di pukul saat ini. Dari pada harus menghadapi topeng ibunya yang membuatnya muak. Oh, ibunya dan Moonbin sedikit memiliki kesamaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu nak. Jika kondisimu seperti ini, bagaimana besok kau bisa mempersiapkan kepindahanmu ke Amerika? Semua telah siap, ibu harap kau tak membuat kekacauan lagi." Jelas ibunya. Mata wanita itu menyalang karena emosi.

Eunwoo mendesah kecewa "Apa hanya itu yang ibu pikirkan?" tanyanya.

"Kita harus fokus pada satu hal untuk mencapai tujuan, nak." Jawab Nyonya Cha "Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu, tapi asalkan kau mengikuti perkataan ibu…"

"Aku tak akan pergi." Potong Eunwoo, seraya mundur beberapa langkah dari ibunya "Aku tak akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu lagi…"

Nyonya Cha mencoba menggapai Eunwoo dengan tangannya, namun sang anak makin mundur "Eunwoo-ya…" panggilnya memelas "Ibu melakukan semua ini untukmu…"

Menggeleng. _Ini salah besar_ "Semua ini untuk ibu. Aku tak merasa mendapat apapun dari olimpiade, beasiswa, dan ilmu-ilmu itu." ia menyeringai sinis, bahkan senang saat melihat perubahan ekspresi ibunya.

"Kau memang tak akan merasakannya sekarang, tapi kau akan sangat berterima kasih padaku saat dewasa, Eunwoo-ya."

"Kutebak ibu bahkan tak tahu keberadaanku selama ini adalah wujud terima kasihku?" tanyanya "Sudah ratusan kali aku berpikir untuk pergi dari sini" Eunwoo menaikkan nada bicaranya, kemudian ia menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya bicara dengan suara hampir berbisi.

Ia mulai sulit untuk menahan air matanya sendiri.

 _Eunwoo hanya berharap ibunya mengerti bahwa selama ini ia tertekan karena menjalani kehidupan yang tak ia inginkan. Dan ia sangat kecewa dengan perilaku ibunya._

.

"… dan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku berpikir bahwa mati mungkin lebih baik dari pada hidup seperti ini…"

.

Tanpa menunggu ibunya bicara, Eunwoo langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Pemuda itu tak ingin ibunya melihat air matanya yang sudah jatuh tepat saat ia berbalik, ia juga tak ingin melihat wajah ibunya—karena ia tahu ia perkataannya tadi pasti menyakiti ibunya.

Sejak kecil ibunya adalah kelemahan bagi Eunwoo. Ia tak pernah tega membuat sedih ibunya yang merawatnya sendiri sejak kecil. Itulah kenapa ia menjadi sejauh ini. Semua yang ibunya katakan selalu Eunwoo lakukan _dan ia mulai merasa ada yang salah._ Eunwoo rasa ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa memilih kehidupan seperti apa yang ia jalani.

Tepat saat Eunwoo menutup pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk menyandar di pintu. Ia terisak pelan, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dalam diam.

" _Ya, kau melakukan hal yang benar Cha Eunwoo… tidak apa… tidak apa…_ "

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Moonbin dan Myungjun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas mereka. Keduanya memang tak sengaja bertemu saat di jalan tadi, dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, sekolahan mulai ramai saat keduanya sampai. Tak banyak hal yang keduanya bicarakan selama perjalanan menuju kelas. _karena kejadian kemarin_ , entah kenapa keduanya merasa canggung satu sama lain.

"Ah ya… Myungjun-ah, apa menurutmu Eunwoo akan masuk kelas hari ini?" tanya Moonbin akhirnya, membuka pembicaraan.

"Entahlah…" gumam Myungjun "Beberapa hari terakhir sepertinya Eunwoo sedang di 'kurung' ibunya, dan karena kejadian kemarin… Nyonya Cha pasti tak akan diam saja." jelas Myungjun.

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Moonbin makin merasa bersalah, karena dirinya Eunwoo sampai kabur dari rumah dan mungkin sekarang ia menerima hukuman lebih berat dari ibunya.

"Apa Nyonya Cha sangat galak?" tanya Moonbin kemudian "Apa aku harus ke rumahnya dan minta maaf karena membuat Eunwoo kabur?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Myungjun langsung menggeleng "Tidak, tidak. Kupikir itu bukan ide bagus. Nyonya Cha itu tidak galak, dia selalu terlihat ramah." Ucapnya "Bahkan jika ia marah, ia akan tetap ramah." Tambahnya.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Myungjun mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

"Satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dia menegurku karena aku berteman dengan Eunwoo." Jawab Myungjun "Nyonya Cha menyuruhku untuk menjauhi anaknya karena rangkingku tidak cukup tinggi untuk berteman dengan Eunwoo." Tambahnya. Yang sontak membuat Moonbin merinding. Ia seperti mendengar Myungjun bercerita tentang sinetron tv. namun ini nyata. Myungjun yang mengalaminya sendiri.

"Tapi kau masih berteman dengannya sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja!" tawa Myungjun "Kami bukan sedang berpacaran! Tentu saja bebas berteman dengan siapapun yang kami mau! Eunwoo sudah terlalu tertekan dengan hal-hal akademiknya, ia tak mau susah-susah mencari teman semenyenangkan diriku~!" Ujarnya seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Moonbin yang terasa kaku.

Kadang, perkataan Myungjun yang seperti candaan ini terasa begitu kuat dan dalam. _Pacaran, eoh?_ Moonbin tanpa sadar memikirkan itu, namun ia langsung menggeleng dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

Myungjun yang sedari tadi melihat perubahan ekspresi Moonbin pun tersenyum menggoda "Kau tak perlu gugup, Bin-ah! Kalau kau, Eunwoo pasti akan membelamu mati-matian di depan ibunya sendiri." ujarnya.

"Hah?"

"Yang penting jangan menyerah. Cinta akan indah pada waktunya."

"What?!"

Si pemuda yang lebih pendek memutar bola matanya malas, agak jengah dengan Moonbin yang mendadak tuli. Tapi ia kembali tertawa nista saat melihat wajah super kebingungan—merah Moonbin. Myungjun pun merangkul bahu Moonbin begitu mereka telah sampai di depan kelas dan segera masuk.

Namun, langkah keduanya sontak terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas. mata keduanya sama-sama tertuju pada satu arah. Bangku Eunwoo, yang beberapa hari ini kosong diduduki seseorang—yang siapa lagi kalau bukan pemiliknya. Pemandangan Eunwoo yang duduk tenang dengan pandangan menuju jendela dan tangan yang dibiarkan terkulai di luar jendela adalah pemandangan yang sangat biasa bagi keduanya. Sampai Myungjun harus mengucek matanya, apa ia baru berhalusinasi atau tidak.

Tidak. Eunwoo sadar dengan kehadiran dua temannya pun menoleh. Ia kemudian mengerutkan dahinya, tak suka melihat Myungjun yang merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Moonbin. Keduanya terlalu dekat.

Langsung mengerti, Myungjun pun melepaskan tangannya dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Eunwoo. Sedangkan Moonbin masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Yaaa! Akhirnya kau datang jugaa!" pekik Myungjun senang seraya duduk di bangku depan bangku Eunwoo. Ia menepuk-nepuk meja Eunwoo kegirangan, sedangkan Eunwoo hanya menatap malas sahabatnya yang ribut itu.

Eunwoo kemudian melirik ke arah Moonbin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya menatap Eunwoo dan Myungjun sedari tadi. Dan saat Eunwoo menatapnya, Moonbin hanya tersenyum _lega._

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Tidak pulang?"

Moonbin menatap Eunwoo. Tas selempang sudah berada di bahunya, dan kelas telah sepi. Hanya ada pemuda jenius nan tampan itu yang tersisa. Ia sedari tadi hanya menatap kearah jendela—seperti kebiasaannya. Moonbin baru sadar jika Eunwoo terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya hari ini. Dan pemuda bermata mirip kucing itu tak bisa untuk tidak khawatir.

Yang ditanya menoleh, ekspresinya terlihat sangat datar dan tenang, kontras dengan Moonbin yang mengerutkan dahinya "Mau sampai kapan di sini?" tanya Moonbin lagi.

Eunwoo terdiam sejenak, lalu memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas "Apa kau akan kerja part time habis ini?" tanyanya kemudian tanpa menatap Moonbin dan pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Tidak" jawabnya langsung.

"Kalau begitu temani aku." Ujar Eunwoo seraya berdiri "Aku tak ingin langsung pulang ke rumah."

"Hm."

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Moonbin, Eunwoo pun segera beranjak keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu Moonbin. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terlihat bingung dengan sikap dingin temannya itu, namun ia menurut dan mengikuti Eunwoo dari belakang.

.

"Kau marah ya?"

"…"

"Eunwoo-ya"

"…"

Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya. Bingung. Selama perjalanan—entah-kemana, Eunwoo sama sekali tak bicara, kakinya melangkah lebar-lebar, dan ia tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan Moonbin. Ini sedikiit membuat pemuda yang lebih muda merasa kesal, dan ia pun menarik lengan kanan Eunwoo. Bermaksud untuk meminta Eunwoo untuk melihatnya, tapi Eunwoo meringis saat Moonbin menarik lengannya.

Sontak tubuh Moonbin membeku. Eunwoo sudah setengah berbalik ke arahnya dan mata keduanya bertemu. Mata Moonbin mengerjap, _apa ia baru mendengar suara Eunwoo kesakitan?_ Tapi dari pada kesakitan, ekspresi pemuda tampan itu lebih terlihat seperti kaget.

"Lepaskan." Ucap Eunwoo kemudian dengan nada di buat datar. Dan Moonbin langsung melepaskan genggamannya "Oh…" gumamnya pelan dan Eunwoo kembali berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Moonbin di belakang lagi.

Moonbin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Eunwoo yang seperti ini. Hampir seratus persen Moonbin yakin Eunwoo marah padanya. Mungkin karena perkataannya di halte bis kemarin.

 _Kalau memang soal itu, Moonbin tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._ Ia hanya akan berharap Eunwoo mengerti kenapa ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahui rencana bodohnya menjual organ kemarin.

Jadi, Moonbin kembali mengikuti Eunwoo dari belakang dengan tenang. Mungkin akan ada waktunya nanti Eunwoo mau bicara padanya lagi.

Beberapa saat mereka berjalan, Moonbin bisa menebak jika mereka akan pergi ke taman di pinggiran sungai Han. Ya, itu tempat yang bagus untuk menjernihkan pikiran—ucap Moonbin dalam hati sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia melirik punggung Eunwoo di depannya, _mungkin di punggung yang tegap dan lebar itu, menyimpan banyak beban…_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

Hingga tiba-tiba, mata bak kucing Moonbin tertuju pada sesuatu. Lengan kanan Eunwoo. Sikut berkemeja putih itu tampak kotor, dan Moonbin bisa melihat goresan tipis berwarna merah. Matanya sontak menyipit, kemudian mendongak menatap Eunwoo lagi. Ini musim panas, kenapa Eunwoo menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang? Tanyanya dalam hati, makin curiga.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Moonbin pun menggenggam lengan Eunwoo lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih pelan dan hati-hati. Eunwoo kembali menoleh kaget dan Moonbin dengan cepat menyingkap lengan kemeja pemuda tampan itu sampai ke sikut.

Oh.

Moonbin menatap sikut dan wajah Eunwoo bergantian. Seolah meminta penjelasan atas luka lebam dan lecet yang baru ia lihat sekarang.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Moonbin langsung. Tapi Eunwoo tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat bingung. Makin membuat Moonbin menyipitkan matanya "Jangan bilang kau loncat lagi dari jendela kamarmu hanya untuk sekolah?" tebak Moonbin, langsung ke kemungkinan terburuk—ia tak yakin Eunwoo senekat itu untuk loncat dari lantai tiga dua kali berturut-turut.

Tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan membuatnya menganga.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menutup pintu minimarket dengan punggungnya. Kedua tangannya sudah penuh membawa dua gelas es kopi dan bungkusan snack, lalu mulutnya ia gunakan untuk membawa plester untuk luka lebam. Dengan gerakan terburu, Moonbin berjalan menuju kursi-kursi yang berada di depan mini market dan mendekati salah satunya, dimana ada Eunwoo di sana. Menatap gerak geriknya sambil menahan senyum.

"Haumahihbihatehenyum?" ucap Moonbin kesal masih dengan mulut yang mengigit plester. Ia menaruh dua gelas kopinya di meja dan mulai duduk.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan terdiam beberapa saat hingga Moonbin bertanya "Sudah tak marah lagi?" tanyanya, karena tadi melihat Eunwoo yang tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang aku marah?" tanya Eunwoo balik.

"Cih." Decih Moonbin "Siapa yang dari tadi mengacuhkanku?" gumamnya kesal seraya menarik tangan kanan Eunwoo dan menyingkap lengan kemejanya. Kemudian ia fokus pada plester yang sulit di buka sambil bergumam kesal lagi.

Eunwoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Moonbin itu terlalu menggemaskan. Pemuda jenius itu bahkan tak habis pikir, Moonbin seolah tak bisa membiarkannya untuk mengacuhkannya. Lihat saja sekarang, rencana Eunwoo untuk 'bersikap marah' pada Moonbin telah hancur. Ia tak tahan untuk melihat setiap gerak-gerik Moonbin yang selalu menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Apa aku mahluk kebun binatang? Jangan menatapku seperti itu." ujar Moonbin setelah ia berhasil membuka plesternya.

Eunwoo kembali tersenyum. _Moonbin got the point_ , pikirnya.

"Apa selamanya kau akan keluar rumah lewat jendela?" tanya Moonbin kemudian. Ia telah selesai mengobati lengan Eunwoo dan beralih meminum es kopi buatannya. Kembali menatap Eunwoo dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Jika itu terjadi, hanya butuh tiga hari untuk membuatku mati karena pendarahan dalam." Ujar Eunwoo. Maksudnya bercanda, tapi ekspresi wajah Moonbin langsung berubah—sangat-tidak-bercanda. Eunwoo langsung menggeleng "Bercanda. Aku tak serius." Tambahnya.

Moonbin hanya tersenyum tipis setelah ia selesai menempelkan plester di lengan Eunwoo. Ia mendongak "Kau tak terluka di tempat lain?" tanyanya, dan Eunwoo menggeleng.

"Syukurlah…" gumam pemuda yang lebih muda pelan, ia pun meraih gelas kopinya dan menyesapnya.

 _Seperti déjà vu._

 _Eunwoo ingat pemandangan ini. Saat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat untuk pertama kalinya…_

Adalah saat Moonbin meminum kopinya, matanya terpejam menikmati minumannya, wajahnya terlihat tenang, bibirnya tersenyum tipis di balik gelas, dan angin musim panas yang berhembus memainkan poninya yang kini berwarna kecokelatan. Pemandangan ini tak asing bagi Eunwoo. Ia ingat napasnya tersentak singkat mengagumi Moonbin yang terlihat menawan.

Entah tampan, entah cantik. Moonbin memiliki kharismanya sendiri yang membuat Eunwoo tertarik. Dan pemuda itu masih memilikinya sampai sekarang.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita, Bin-ah?" tanya Eunwoo tiba-tiba.

Moonbin mengangguk "Aku juga baru memikirkannya barusan, kita bertemu saat kita menyelamatkan Sanha, lalu kita duduk di depan supermarket… kau mengobatiku dan aku membuatkanmu es kopi." Ujar pemuda itu "Rasanya seperti deja vu" tambahnya.

Ternyata tak hanya Eunwoo yang berpikir seperti itu "Lalu kenapa kau tak datang besoknya? Kau sendiri yang menentukan waktunya." Ujar pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu kemudian.

Tak langsung menjawab, Moonbin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya "Apa aku pernah cerita… _ayahku meninggal pada hari itu…_ " ujarnya "Jadi besoknya aku sibuk di tempat pemakaman." Tambahnya seraya menunjukkan senyuman sedih.

Eunwoo yang mendengarnya pun menatap tak percaya. Dalam hatinya, ia merutuk pada dirinya sendiri. bagaimana bisa ia berpikir buruk tentang Moonbin disaat pemuda itu berada di saat-saat berat? Pemuda itu sungguh berharap ia berada di sana, berada di samping Moonbin.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama, karena Moonbin setelahnya menghela napas, tak suka dengan keheningan yang terjadi. Ia melirik Eunwoo yang terdiam dengan wajah bersalah "Tidak apa-apa." Ucap remaja bermarga Moon itu pelan, lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Kata Myungjun, ibumu menyuruhmu pindah ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat ini…" ujarnya "Beberapa hari ini juga Guru Kim tak pernah mengabsen namamu. Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Kau ingin mendengar aku menjawab itu kan?" Eunwoo menyeringai menggoda, yang lagi-lagi tak lucu bagi Moonbin.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apa yang kuinginkan. Ini masalah kau ingin, atau tidak." Ujar Moonbin akhirnya. Ekspresinya tetap serius.

Jawabannya tetap saja sama bagi Eunwoo "Tidak. Aku tak ingin pergi." Jawab pemuda yang lebih tua. Ia menatap Moonbin tepat di mata, dengan tatapan lembut yang seolah mampu membuat tubuh Moonbin merinding.

"Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Moonbin lagi

"Entahlah…"

"Kemana otak jeniusmu itu kau gunakan? Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik selain kabur lewat jendela?"

Eunwoo menaikkan satu alisnya "Kau baru saja menantang otak jeniusku?" ia balik bertanya. Wajahnya dibuat kesal, yang justru membuat Moonbin menahan senyuman.

"Kau tentu yang paling tahu apa hal terbaik yang harus kau lakukan…" ujar Moonbin kemudian " _Karena kau yang paling mengenal ibumu sendiri._ " tambahnya.

.

 _Benar._

.

Remaja bermarga Cha itu hanya tersenyum.

Ia senang bahwa Moonbin cukup tahu kalau ia disebut jenius bukan karena apa-apa. _Eunwoo memang punya sebuah rencana. Dan itu sudah setengah berjalan._

 _._

"Bin-ah."

Panggil Eunwoo, ditengah keterdiaman mereka sambil menikmati suasana di pinggiran sungai Han. Dan Moonbin hanya berdehem, lalu menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kemana?" tanya Moonbin. Remaja yang lebih mudah itu mengerutkan dahinya. Tapi Eunwoo hanya tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke belakang, seperti menyuruh Moonbin untuk ikut melihat ke belakang.

Di jalanan belakang mereka, ada mobil hitam yang berhenti. Kaca di kursi belakangnya terbuka setengah memperlihatkan seorang wanita berkacamata hitam sedang menatap mereka berdua.

Moonbin sontak bergidik, seolah dibalik kacamata hitam itu ada tatapan tajam yang menatapnya. Ia berbisik "Itu ibumu?" tebaknya. Dan Eunwoo kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Terhibur dengan ekspresi gugup Moonbin.

"Ternyata dia datang lebih cepat dari yang kurencanakan." Bisik Eunwoo dekat dengan telinga Moonbin. Dekat sekali, hingga membuat Moonbin menahan napasnya.

Antara gugup dan tak percaya "Kau merencanakannya?" tanyanya dan Eunwoo kembali terkekeh. _Sok misterius._

"Aku pergi dulu, ya." Ucap Eunwoo kemudian, seraya bergegas berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

Moonbin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap sendu remaja itu. entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat Eunwoo bergegas pergi. Oleh karena itu ia bertanya,

"Pergi untuk selamanya?" tanyanya pelan. Penuh harap.

 _Senyuman lagi_ "Kuharap tidak." Eunwoo mengacak rambut Moonbin sebentar "Doakan aku, Bin-ah… kupikir setelah ini aku akan berperang, dan melakukan negosiasi sangat panjang dengan ibuku." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar beranjak dan berjalan menuju mobil hitam ibunya yang sudah menunggu.

.

.

Saat itu angin musim panas berhembus. Seperti ingin membuat kepergian Eunwoo itu terlihat heroik—dan seperti mencoba menyentuh hati Moonbin lebih dalam.

Melihat punggung Eunwoo yang semakin menjauh entah kenapa sebagai isyarat,

Ini hanya firasat, tapi Moonbin rasa ia akan ditinggalkan teman baiknya…

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Kim Myungjun."

.

"Hadir!"

.

"Ch… ah, Moonbin."

.

"Hadir…"

.

.

 _Dan firasat Moonbin memang benar._ Eunwoo tak hadir lagi sejak hari itu. namanya masih tertulis di buku absen, tapi wali kelasnya tak pernah menyebut nama itu. Seperti seorang Cha Eunwoo sudah menghilang di telan bumi.

Moonbin sedih, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Begitu pula Myungjun, yang sama-sama buntu. Usaha mereka satu-satunya adalah mendatangi rumah Eunwoo, yang hasilnya tak ada orang dirumah. Makin menguatkan bahwa Eunwoo telah dibawa pergi oleh ibunya di negeri dengan perkembangan ilmu yan maju.

.

 _Apa berarti Eunwoo kalah peperangan?_

 _._

 _Mungkin… iya atau tidak._

 _._

 _._

Satu bulan berlalu,

Dua,

Empat,

Enam…

.

Sampai di hari kelulusan. Eunwoo tetap tidak kembali.

.

.

" _Bin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan diatas? Ayo turun. acara puncak sudah mau dimulai!"_

Moonbin menghela napasnya "Aku disini saja. Malas." Jawabnya di sambungan telepon.

" _Dasar introvert!"_

"Terserah. Nikmati saja acaranya. Aku akan turun nanti-nanti." Ujarnya, sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Myungjun.

Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini adalah malam kelulusan mereka. Jika paginya adalah penerimaan surat kelulusan bersama orangtua, malamnya semua angkatan yang lulus menggelar acara di sekolah. Ada api unggun, makanan, musik, dannanti akan ada kembang api.

Seperti yang Myungjun bilang tadi, Moonbin itu introvert, walau tidak dalam sebenar-benarnya arti. Ia tak separah itu hingga benci keramaian dan tak suka berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tapi malam ini, entah kenapa Moonbin hanya ingin sendirian di atap sekolah yang sepi. Seperti biasa, ia punya banyak hal yang perlu di pikirkan.

Contohnya,

Ia sekarang sudah lulus, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Apa ia bekerja saja atau kuliah?

Adiknya semakin jarang pulang karena mempersiapkan debut.

Kesehatan ibunya belum membaik.

Apa cara mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak setelah ini dan,

.

Apa kabar Eunwoo?

Moonbin menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman kelulusan. Eunwoo telah melakukan ujian akhir tanpa seorangpun tahu dan dimana ia mengerjakannya. Jadi secara tak langsung ia dan Eunwoo lulus bersama dan memiliki ijazah yang sama.

Tapi kenapa tidak ke sini?

 _Moonbin merindukannya setengah mati._

Padahal musim telah berganti. Dari musim panas, kini musim semi sudah dipenghujung dan Moonbin bisa merasakan angin musim gugur yang sejuk menyapa dirinya.

 _Moonbin merindukan Eunwoo_.

Ia padahal ingin bilang, selama ini ia hidup dengan sangat baik. Sibuk. Tapi sangat baik. Moonbin mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh pada dirinya sendiri, takut jika Eunwoo tiba-tiba datang dan ia terlihat kacau seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Moonbin juga lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. Terima kasih karena Myungjun selalu di dekatnya, dan ia ingin belajar memiliki senyuman yang indah. Jadi ketika Eunwoo datang tiba-tiba, yang bisa dilihat remaja itu hanya senyuman Moonbin.

 _Oh, Moonbin sangat… sangat merindukan Eunwoo._

Tanpa terasa Moonbin menarik napasnya dengan hidung. Hidungnya berair dan mulai memerah begitu pula pipinya. Entah karena kedinginan atau karena ia mulai terbawa suasana dan dilanda kesedihan lagi.

Satu detik kemudian, _acara puncak dimulai._ Kembang api pun mulai menghiasi langit yang gelap. Moonbin hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam. Tidak terlihat begitu terkesan—dia memang bukan tipe yang bisa menikmati keindahan _,_ dan pikirannya masih melayang kemana-mana.

Hingga tiba-tiba bahunya disentuh seseorang. Moonbin langsung menoleh.

.

.

Moonbin hanya berharap ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi, atau seseorang yang kini berada di sampingnya adalah hantu gentayangan sekolah. Tapi ini benar-benar _Eunwoo._ Berdiri di sebelahnya, sama-sama bersandar di pagar pembatas atap sekolah dan menatap keatas. Menikmati pemandangan kembang api, yang sedangkan Moonbin sudah tak peduli dengan itu. ia hanya menatap Eunwoo dari samping.

Lalu bergumam lagi dengan suara pelan,

 _Aku merindukanmu…_

 _._

 _._

Sedangkan Eunwoo— _sebenar-benarnya-Cha-Eunwoo,_ menoleh, memandang Moonbin dengan tatapan yang lembut dan hangat. Lalu ia tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Moonbin dengan erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu sang sahabat dengan sangat nyaman.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, bodoh."

Itu yang dikatakan Eunwoo. Biasanya Moonbin akan protes. _Dasar sombong,_ seluruh dunia mungkin tahu Eunwoo itu lebih pintar dari Moonbin, tapi siswa yang diujian akhirnya meraih peringkat dua belas di seluruh angkatan itu tak sudi disebut bodoh. Ia sudah belajar mati-matian untuk ujian ini, _Eunwoo harus tahu soal ini._

"… Jangan sebut aku bodoh…" keluh Moonbin pelan "Apa kau sudah melihat peringkatku? Dalam satu tahun aku bisa mengejarmu dari jarak peringkat seratus lima puluh menjadi dua belas. Tunggu satu tahun lagi, aku akan lebih pintar darimu…" omelnya.

Moonbin sebenarnya tidak benar-benar kesal, atau merasa perlu membanggakan peringkat ujiannya. Ini hanya karena ia terlalu kaget. Eunwoo baru saja menghilang dari peredaran dunia selama berbulan-bulan, tanpa kabar, dan kini ia muncul tiba-tiba seperti tak terjadi sesuatu. Moonbin agak canggung, apalagi saat pelukan mereka merenggang dan Eunwoo kembali menatap Moonbin dengan tatapan tepat dimata. _Membuatnya salting._

"Lalu kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Harusnya memberi kabar! Kau tahu, aku dan Myungjun bahkan pernah membuat sebuah pesta peringat kepergianmu. Berpikir kau mungkin sebenarnya sudah meninggal." Ujar Moonbin kembali, berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya atas pandangan Eunwoo "Tapi kau masih hidup, eoh? Kau bahkan masih bisa mempertahankan peringkat pertama walaupun tidak belajar di sekolah lagi. Hebat.."

"Bin-ah, jangan menangis…" itu kata kedua yang diucapkan Eunwoo.

"Aku tidak menangis" sanggahnya cepat sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan. Benar, ia belum menangis. hanya nyaris berkaca-kaca. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba merasa emosional.

Sedangkan Eunwoo, _sialnya_ masih terlihat tenang. Membuat Moonbin merasa tak adil. Apa perasaan rindu Eunwoo memang tak sedalam yang dirasakan Moonbin? Pemuda bermarga Moon itu seperti sudah gila, ia terus merapalkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, sedangkan Eunwoo masih diam. Tersenyum. Menatapnya. Dan tak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Moonbin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata ketiga dari Eunwoo.

Moonbin mendecih agak kesal "Kau harus menjelaskan tentang dirimu dulu baru bertanya." Jawabnya seraya mundur, melepaskan dirinya dari Eunwoo dan berkacak pinggang.

Eunwoo terkekeh "Aku baik." Ucapnya kemudian. Ekspresinya kini tak seserius tadi, dimana Moonbin merindukan pula kekehan Eunwoo yang polos seperti orang bodoh.

"Terus?"

"Beberapa bulan ini aku pergi ke Amerika, Moonbin. Mengurus beberapa hal yang diperlukan untuk pendidikanku selanjutnya." Jawab Eunwoo "Lalu seharusnya aku bisa mengikuti ujian di sekolah, tapi ada beberapa masalah jadi aku mengetjakannya di Amerika dan baru bisa pulang sekarang. Itu semua ibu yang mengurusnya." Jelasnya kemudian.

Pemuda dengan panggilan jenius itu kemudian berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas atas, menyandar di sana lalu menatap Moonbin lagi yang kini dahinya bekerut "Begitu saja. lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

"Lalu kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Moonbin lagi. Wajahnya kentara dengan kekhawatiran.

Apa ini artinya Eunwoo kalah dari ibunya dan mengikuti semua keinginan beliau? Terakhir kali saat mereka bertemu Eunwoo mengatakan ia akan beperang dengan ibunya. Jadi itu semua berakhir gagal? Apa artinya Eunwoo kembali melakukan sesuatu yang tak ia sukai? _Lagi?_

Eunwoo tersenyum lemah "Aku sudah bilang kalau kabarku baik-baik saja. semuanya baik, kecuali tidak bertemu denganmu dalam waktu lama. Cuma itu yang membuatku sakit." Jawabnya lagi dengan sabar. Berharap dengan itu Moonbin akan percaya dan menghilang raut khawatir yang tak Eunwoo sukai itu.

Melihat itu, Moonbin pun mendekati kearah Eunwoo, hingga keduanya kini berdiri bersampingan. Sama-sama menyandar di pagar pembatas, melihat pemandangan dari atas dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Apa kau kalah peperangan?" tanya Moonbin kemudian, memecahkan keheningan singkat yang sempat terjadi.

Terkekeh, Eunwoo mengangguk "Iya, tapi tidak juga…" ucapnya ambigu, membuat Moonbin menatapnya bingung. seolah butuh penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya. Eunwoo tentu saja mengerti, jadi ia menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi.

"Kau pasti mengerti, aku muak dengan sikap ibuku yang memaksa. Tapi dia tak sepenuhnya salah, aku sedikit mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu" _karena Eunwoo dan Nyonya Cha hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Hampir mirip dengan Moonbin_ "Dia hanya takut aku tak bisa hidup dengan nyaman di masa depan nanti." Tambahnya sambil tersenyum "Jadi aku hanya menjelaskan bahwa ada banyak cara untukku bisa hidup nyaman di masa depan, tanpa menjadi ilmuan seperti yang ibuku inginkan. Kau pasti tahu, aku sama sekali tak punya hasrat jika bergelut dengan cairan kimia dan senyawa-senyawa…"

Moonbin mengangguk. Ia mengerti, walau rasanya menyebalkan. Bahkan pada hal yang tak ia sukai pun, Eunwoo tetap jenius di bidang itu "Lalu?" tanyanya, ingin Eunwoo melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu… aku bilang pada ibuku, aku sudah punya rencana lain, yang mana tetap akan membuatku hidup nyaman di masa depan?"

"Apa?"

" _Menjadi seorang pengacara_ …"

Ketika Eunwoo mengatakan itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat percaya diri—sangat khas seorang Cha Eunwoo. Matanya berkilat, yang Moonbin pikir, mungkin ini yang disebut dengan 'hasrat'. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat yakin dengan pilihannya. Yang membuat Moonbin menjadi bengong "Tiba-tiba…?" tanyanya. Masih bingung dan kaget, karena Eunwoo bahkan tak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda tampan itu kembali tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Moonbin "Iya! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pengacara, yang sangat handal dan terkenal di dunia." Jawabnya lagi dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Hanya…" gumamnya "Setelah pertemuan terakhir kita, aku kembali dikurung ibu. Karena bosan aku menontoni drama misteri seharian. Dan saat itu kupikir menjadi pengacara akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Sebenarnya polisi juga keren, tapi aku tak begitu terbiasa dengan hal-hal kasar, hehe" Eunwoo kembali terkekeh geli.

Sedangkan Moonbin, ia menghela napas panjang, suara tawa Eunwoo membuatnya senang, tapi ia mengeluh "Ya… Bagaimana bisa kau memilih semudah itu? masa depan adalah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang." Tanyanya lemah. Tak habis pikir dengan pikiran sang teman seumuran.

"Aku sudah memikirkanya, bin-ah. Aku ingin bisa membela seseorang, menyelamatkannya dari kejahatan. Aku ingin menjadi pahlawan dengan caraku sendiri" jawab Eunwoo. Binar matanya masih sama dan rasanya sangat jarang melihat Eunwoo sesemangat ini.

"…"

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusik Moonbin hingga ia tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. _Pahlawan, ya?_ Kata itu sangat tak asing. Moonbin ingat dulu ia dan ayahnya sering menyebut kata-kata ini. Moonbin teringat dengan cita-citanya yang ingin menjadi pahlawan kebenaran.

 _Tapi kenapa Eunwoo?_

 _Apa ini ledekan? Tapi Moonbin tidak merasa marah. Justru hatinya hangat dan tergelitik._ Ia tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi Eunwoo lagi. Pemuda jenius itu terlalu sulit. Sulit untuk dimengerti—bahkan Moonbin tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk mencari uang, terlalu sibuk belajar, hingga ia melupakan semua tentang pekerjaan masa depan, cita-cita, dan hal semacam itu. kalian tahu, sampai sekarang Moonbin bahkan belum menentukan jalan selanjutnya setelah lulus.

Eunwoo seperti memberikan sebuah petunjuk. Tapi tidak jelas. Moonbin jadi benar-benar bingung dengan rasa apa yang ia rasakan sekarang…

.

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Pertanyaan Eunwoo kemudian memecah lamunan Moonbin, dan karena masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang absurd, pemuda itu menjawab singkat "Masih belum tahu" ucapnya.

Lalu Eunwoo meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Moonbin "Jangan memaksakan diri. Kau akan selalu keren menjadi apapun kau." _Pemuda Cha ini mungkin terlalu jenius, melebihi peramal pembaca pikiran._

"Kau bicara seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan…" ucap Moonbin seraya memasang senyuman aneh.

"Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua tahun untukku mempelajari semua tentang Moon Bin…" jawab Eunwoo santai.

"Cih."

"Yang penting hidup dengan benar, jangan aneh-aneh. _Bertahan,_ dan tunggu aku kembali. Setelah itu kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi. _Bergantung padaku saja…_ "

Selama tadi, baru ini Eunwoo menatapnya serius. Senyum mengejek Moonbin tadi pun memudar dan sedetik setelah ucapan Eunwoo selesai, angin malam berhembus. Rasanya sangat sejuk, tidak seperti angin musim panas yang biasa menemani mereka. _Well, ini musim gugur—dan bukan itu masalahnya._

 _._

 _Masalah ada pada jantung Moonbin yang berdebar lebih cepat dari normalnya._

.

"… Terdengar seperti ajakan menikah…" gumam Moonbin pelan, yang kemudian tawanya pecah. Terdengar renyah, tapi ia hanya ingin menutupi rasa gugupnya lagi.

Eunwoo yang melihatnya jadi ikut tertawa. _Padahal memang benar,_ pikirnya dalam hati. Tapi memilih mengikuti alur suasana yang Moonbin buat, Ia tertawa dan membiarkan pertemuan mereka yang Eunwoo inginkan 'romantis' itu menjadi seperti reuni teman lama yang akrab.

Tapi itu bukan masalah. Tak apa. Selama ada Moonbin, itu sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah diterima di universitas yang kau inginkan?"

Topik kemudian berganti.

Eunwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Yap. Di universitas Yale, Amerika." jawabnya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Moonbin bengong lagi. Ia tak tahu Universitas Yale itu seperti apa, tapi terdengar keren. Di Amerika lagi. Tapi ekspresi yang dikeluarkan pemuda Moon itu selanjutnya hanya mendesah "Dasar sombong" ucapnya. Walau dalam hati ia bersorak, _ikut senang._

"Kurasa kali ini aku boleh sombong. Aku belajar sama kerasnya denganmu saat ujian masuk." Ujarnya "Bedanya, kau mempelajari pelajaran yang sudah kukuasai enam bulan lalu, sedangkan aku mempelajari ilmu baru. Jadi aku ini sudah selangkah lebih dewasa darimu, Bin~"

"Tuh kan, sombong lagi." ujar Moonbin dengan nada dibuat kesal. Ia menyikut lengan Eunwoo. _Tentu saja, Cha Eunwoo. Kau keren sekali,_ Moonbin menahan senyum bangganya.

Pemuda Moon itu jadi berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan orang sehebat Eunwoo sebagai temannya. Padahal Moonbin itu bukan apa-apa. _Hanya serpihan debu_ , tapi Eunwoo memperlakukannya sangat berharga, padahal yang sangat berharga itu Eunwoo. Hubungan mereka harusnya terbalik, tapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

Moonbin si serpihan debu, malah mulai merasa tak ingin di tinggal si anak berharga—Cha Eunwoo. Dia memang egois. Tapi ia mulai sedih.

.

"Berarti kau ke sini hanya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan… ya?" tanya Moonbin pelan.

Eunwoo mengangguk.

Moonbin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Hm… baiklah." Ucapnya, Moonbin mencoba tersenyum "Apa kita akhiri di sini saja? sudah terlalu malam…" tambahnya.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat tangannya, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunwoo yang lebar "Kalau begitu, Semoga beruntung dengan pendidikanmu, Cha Eunwoo!" ujarnya menyemangati.

Moonbin kali ini tak berani melihat mata Eunwoo, karena takut ia malah menangis. perpisahan memang selalu menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau tatapan Eunwoo padanya kini telah berubah. pemuda bermarga Cha itu menatapnya serius, dan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menggerakkan kepalanya. Menyentuh bibir Moonbin dengan miliknya.

Sentuhan itu cepat dan pelan. Seperti nyaris tersentuh, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Moonbin menatapnya kaget. Super kaget. Bahkan hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Eunwoo masih menatapnya serius dan tenang.

.

Kedua.

.

Eunwoo menyentuhkan bibirnya lagi pada Moonbin. Kali ini ia lebih berani. Pelan, ia menyentuh rahang ke pipi Moonbin dengan telapak tangannya. Menghantarkan keduanya pada sebuah sentuhan yang pelan, dalam, dan penuh emosi. Eunwoo yang memimpin, sedangkan tangan Moonbin yang berada di bahu Eunwoo tadi sudah turun ke dada orang yang sama. Merasakan detak jantung pemuda Cha yang segila dirinya.

Keduanya seperti itu, untuk beberapa menit kemudian…

.

.

"Apa arti hal ini?" tanya Moonbin.

"Hal apa?" Eunwoo menatapnya agak bingung.

Moonbin menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Wajahnya kembali merah "Ciuman…" ujarnya pelan.

.

"Aku hanya melakukannya karena aku memang ingin. Sejak lama. Bagaimana denganmu?"

.

"alasan yang sama…"

.

"Lalu?"

.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi, ayo lakukan jika kita memang menginginkannya. "

.

.

Moonbin hanya mengangguk pada akhirnya. Matanya menatap Eunwoo lekat-lekat, berharap ia tak akan melupakan wajah ini. _wajah pahlawan_ yang menyelamatkannya dari hidup mengerikannya.

.

 _Semoga ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Eunwoo._

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

This is Bisory as always ^^

saya telat lagi, iya. chapter ini panjang banget, iya juga. Selamat bagi readernim yang sudah selesai membaca chapter 6k words ini hehehe. Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan, atau tidak? hehe, let me know what do u think guys~ saya nggak tahu mau bicara apa lagi yang jelas di chapter ini binwoo first kiss wkwkwk, dan cerita masih belum selesaii~ silahkan nantikan chapter terakhirnya ^^

lalu tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk readersnim yang sudah membaca cerita ini, dari awal atau yang baru nemu,, terima kasih untuk fav dan foll nya, terima kasih pula yang sudah menyempatkan review, dan untuk my honourable silent riders, let's meet in review box sometimes~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer Breeze**

Main Cast : Cha Eunwoo . Moonbin

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Chapter 7

" _Breathless (Epilog version)"_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

 _Lima tahun kemudian…_

.

Moonbin membuka matanya. Pagi. Sinar matahari menembus di balik tirai jendela kamarnya, burung yang bercicit terdengar, berpadu dengan suara alarmnya yang telah berbunyi entah sejak kapan. Moonbin mengerang, sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

 _Ia kesiangan lagi,_ pikirnya saat melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Dan dengan malas mulai beranjak dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar walaupun ia masih-sangat-mengantuk dan lelah. Tadi malam adalah malam yang gila. Jinwoo (jika kalian tahu, dia adalah kekasih Myungjun sejak SMA) melamar kekasihnya, pemuda ribut yang kelewat periang, Myungjun.

Moonbin masih ingat kehebohan tadi malam. Jinwoo menyanyikan lagu romansa, dan mengatakan hal-hal picisan yang romantis pada kekasihnya. Cukup untuk membuat pelanggan kafe _nya_ heboh dan mendadak terjadi pesta minum minum—selamatan untuk pertunangan mereka dan kafe yang harusnya tutup pukul sebelas, tadi malam ditutup jam tiga subuh.

"Hyung? Tidur dengan baik?" Moonbin mendesah, lalu menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan dari pemuda yang lewat di depannya.

Itu Yoon Sanha, mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu di kafenya. Moonbin sudah mengenal pemuda tinggi itu sejak jaman sekolah, _jika kalian masih ingat_ dan Sanha adalah orang kepercayaan Moonbin yang banyak membantunya mengurusi kafenya—ditengah kesibukannya kuliah di jurusan musik. Keahliannya di musik akustik, memang belum ada agensi hiburan yang merekrutnya, tapi percayalah, pemuda tinggi ini sudah punya banyak penggemar dari penampilannya di kafe Moonbin setiap sore hari.

.

Ah ya, kalian bahkan belum berkenalan dengan Moonbin lima tahun kemudian…

Kini, Moonbin bukan lagi Moonbin berkaca mata yang tunggang langgang mencari uang, mengejar pelajaran di sekolah, atau yang suka berkelahi. Moonbin masih tetap Moonbin, yang bedanya, ia kini berperangai lebih tenang dan hangat. Ia sekarang mengurusi kafe kopinya sendiri, setelah tiga tahun bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu dan menyelesaikan studinya. Masih di kota Seoul.

Hanya sampai situ, tak banyak hal yang berubah dari Moonbin yang sekarang sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa berumur 24 tahun.

kembali pada Moonbin yang sekarang, ia melirik Sanha yang membawa sekantong sampah botol minuman "Pantas saja kepalaku mulai sakit, kami minum sebanyak ini?" keluh Moonbin.

"Tidak." Jawab Sanha "Masih ada beberapa botol di sana, aku belum selesai membereskannya." Ujarnya.

Moonbin menggaruk tengkuknya "Ah… maafkan aku." Ucapnya merasa bersalah. Namun Sanha hanya terkekeh pelan "Tidak apa hyung, lagi pula tadi malam adalah malam yang sangat bahagia. hyung harus lebih santai sedikit, minum banyak bukan masalah~" tutur Sanha kemudian.

Mendengar perkataan Sanha, Moonbin langsung mengacak rambut pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri itu "Ei, tahu apa kau tentang minum-minum? Dasar anak kecil." Ledeknya.

Sanha mengeluh, ia menghalangi tangan Moonbin yang terus mengacak rambut cokelat terangnya "Hyung! Kau menghancurkan tatanan rambutku!" ucapnya. Moonbin tertawa puas, ia pun berhenti.

"Kenapa? Tumben kau menata rambutmu. Apa Minhyuk datang hari ini?" ledek Moonbin lagi, yang sukses membuat wajah Sanha memerah. Tersipu begitu mendengar nama Minhyuk keluar dari bibirnya.

"Min… ya, hyung… tak ada hubungannya!" ujar yang lebih muda terbata.

Moonbin mengangkat kedua bahunya, bertingkah seolah tak peduli "Benarkaah~?" tanyanya menggoda. Sanha langsung mengangguk lucu. _Oke, walaupun Sanha mengatakan seperti itu, Moonbin jelas paham ada 'suatu hubungan' antara karyawannya dengan orang-yang-sudah-ia-anggap-sebagai-adik, Minhyuk._ Keduanya terlihat menggemaskan.

Puas menjahili Sanha, Moonbin merenggangkan tubuhnya "Ah… aku harus segera siap-siap!" ujarnya seraya mulai beranjak.

"Hyung mau kubuatkan sarapan?" tawar Sanha.

Moonbin menggeleng "Tidak perlu. Aku akan makan nanti, dengan Soo Ah." Ujarnya.

"Soo Ah noona akan datang kesini?"

"Kami akan bertemu di makam ibu. Ini hari peringatan dua tahunnya." Jawab Moonbin sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Musim panas akan segera berakhir, Moonbin bisa merasakannya dari hembusan angin sejuk yang menerpanya. Membuat ilalang di sekitar makam ibunya bergoyang lembut, seolah ibunya kini telah membersamai Moonbin dan adiknya yang tengah bersujud di depannya. Kedua kakak-beradik itu terlihat tenang, tidak seperti biasanya yang ribut akan perkelahian. Well, keluarga bagi mereka hanyalah satu sama lain setelah sang ibu meninggal tepat dua tahun yang lalu karena penyakit yang sudah terlalu parah.

Ibu Moonbin meninggal saat Moonbin sedang sibuk kesana-kemari mencari biaya untuk kuliahnya dan pengobatan ibunya. Seolah tak ingin memberatkan anaknya lagi, ia meninggal dengan tenang, dengan sebuah senyuman. Moonbin masih ingat saat itu di musim gugur dan di siang hari. Ibunya memejamkan mata dengan sebuah senyuman cantik di bibirnya.

"Hei, jangan menangis."

Ucapan Soo Ah membuat Moonbin menoleh ke samping. Keduanya memang sedari tadi hanya duduk di sana, pikiran melayang kemana-mana. Moonbin menatapnya agak kesal.

"Aku tak menangis." Tekannya.

Soo Ah, masih dengan perangainya yang cuek, mengangkat dua bahunya "Maaf sepertinya aku salah mendengar suara isakan." Ujarnya, terlihat tak peduli.

"Makanya, hilangkan kebiasaanmu memakai headset saat tidur." Celetuk Moonbin.

"Tak ada hubungannya. Mungkin itu suara isakan tangis arwah ibu, melihat anaknya yang sudah sukses." Ucap Soo Ah lagi, matanya masih memandang gundukan makan ibunya.

Moonbin terkekeh, adiknya itu memang selalu bicara sesuka hatinya "Bicara apa kau?" gumamnya "Kau sudah sukses?" tanyanya kemudian.

Soo Ah pun menoleh, menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tajam "Kau belum membaca berita? Belum mendengarkan laguku? Kemarin kami peringkat pertama di berbagai chart dunia!" jelas Soo Ah dengan semangat. Wanita itu terlihat kekanakan jika sudah bicara seperti ini.

"Benarkah?" Moonbin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Membuat sang adik langsung memasang wajah murung yang kentara. Namun ia segera mengubah ekspresinya lagi.

"Harus berharap apa aku padamu? Aku terlalu sibuk dengan usahamu sampai tak mengetahui kabar adikmu sendiri…" gerutu Soo Ah.

Sang kakak hanya bisa tertawa ringan, ia mengelus kepala adiknya yang berambut pirang dengan sayang. _Tentu saja Moonbin tahu semuanya._

"Aku bangga padamu." Bisiknya pelan.

Cukup untuk membuat Soo Ah tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya Moonbin memujinya setulus ini, seolah semua kerja keras yang ia lakukan telah terbayar sepenuhnya hanya dengan pengakuan dari kakaknya. Well, Sooah memang sudah bertekad untuk membayar semua kerja keras Moonbin untuknya setelah sukses menjadi member sebuah girlband ternama.

Namun ini hanya rahasianya sendiri. sampai mati ia tak akan mengakui pada Moonbin kalau ia sangat senang sekarang hanya dengan tiga kata sederhana Moonbin tadi.

"Hm… kupikir ini saatnya kau pergi. Manajermu sudah menunggu di sana." Ucap Moonbin kemudian, ia melirik ke belakang, menatap seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di bawah pohon tak jauh dari mereka. Moonbin menunduk sopan pada manajer adiknya itu.

Soo Ah juga berbalik ke belakang "Ah ya.." gumamnya "Maafkan aku tak bisa menemani lebih lama." Ucapnya seraya berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang agak kotor karena rumput.

Moonbin hanya mengangguk dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis, dia ikut berdiri "Tak masalah, jaga kesehatanmu." Ujarnya saat Soo Ah akan beranjak.

"Oppa juga." Soo Ah mendelik "Jangan terlalu lama di sini, jangan tertidur di makam ibu lagi. Itu hal bodoh." Ucapnya tajam, yang membuat Moonbin terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Jangan pakai bawahan pendek, kau tahu kakimu sangat berotot dan jelek kan?" ledek Moonbin lagi, kembali membuat Soo Ah yang sudah berjalan menoleh, menatap kesal kakaknya, namun ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Moonbin juga melambaikan tangannya, melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama menjauh. Entah kenapa perasaan sedih mulai menggerogoti dadanya. Rasanya sesak. Moonbin berharap adiknya cepat-cepat pergi, jadi ia tak perlu menahan air mata yang mungkin sudah berada di ujung matanya.

 _Dia tak suka rasa ini. Saat ia sendirian…_

Baru beberapa langkah Soo Ah berjalan, ia kembali menoleh kebelakang, menatap Moonbin.

"Oppa!" panggilnya agak memekik.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Eunwoo oppa?" tanya Soo Ah tiba-tiba.

 _Eunwoo? Cha Eunwoo?_ Sudah lima tahun berlalu sejak hari kelulusan mereka, sejak saat itu juga Eunwoo pergi ke Amerika, mengejar mimpinya. Satu tahun pertama, mereka masih sering berhubungan. Tapi kini tak lagi. Fakta itu membuat dada Moonbin terasa makin sesak. Ia merindukan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" tanya Moonbin dengan suara sedikit serak.

Namun Soo Ah menggeleng "Hanya…" ujarnya kemudian berbalik lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya, dan benar-benar pergi bersama manajernya menuruni bukit kompleks pemakaman.

Meninggalkan Moonbin dengan keheningan, kesendirian, dan hati yang terasa hampa. Ditemani hembusan angin penyambut musim gugur.

Ia pun berbalik, berjalan dengan gontai mendekati makan ibunya. Ia kemudian berbaring di samping gundukan itu, seolah tengah menatap langit disamping ibunya.

Air mata tiba-tiba turun dari mata kanan Moonbin. _Ah, akhirnya ia menangis._ Pikirnya seraya menyentuh air yang membasahi pipinya. Ia mengeluh, kenapa ia akhir-akhir ini sangat sering menangis? Padahal ia sangat jarang menangis di masa-masa tersulitnya sekalipun. Saat ia kelelahan, saat ia bertengkar dengan adiknya, saat melihat kondisi ibunya, saat ia harus belajar dengan giat, Moonbin hampir jarang menangis.

Tapi hari ini ia menangis. Kemarin ia menangis saat melihat berita tentang kesusksesan karir adiknya, ia menangis karena melihat Jinwoo melamar Myungjun, ia menangis tengah malam tanpa sebab, ia menangis saat sedang sendiri. membuatnya tak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kenapa ia merasa semakin lemah, padahal hidupnya sudah tak seberat dulu…

.

" _Apa hyung masih berhubungan dengan Eunwoo oppa?"_

.

Mengingat pertanyaan tadi membuat Moonbin kepikiran. Apa yang dilakukan Eunwoo sekarang? Sudah jadi apa ia sekarang? Terakhir kali, Moonbin mendengar bahwa Eunwoo berhasil masuk ke sekolah kejaksaan paling bagus di Amerika. Moonbin lupa apa namanya, yang jelas ia cukup senang karena Eunwoo akhirnya bisa merubah pikiran ibunya sendiri yang menginginkannya menjadi profesor fisika.

Moonbin entah kenapa tertawa sendiri. Eunwoo, si jenius itu, pasti sudah menjadi seorang pengacara handal dan kaya. Ia mungkin juga sudah mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat cantik disana… Eunwoo sangat tampan, dan di Amerika banyak wanita cantik. Bisa jadi... Moonbin akan mencoba ikut senang, walau ia akan sangat kecewa jika Eunwoo tak mengundangnya di acara pernikahannya.

"… Semoga ia tak botak diusia dini karena kepintarannya…hahaha…" tawanya semakin keras, membayangkan Eunwoo yang botak sangatlah menyenangkan, hingga air matanya jatuh dan tak berhenti sampai dada Moonbin terasa sesak. Ia terisak.

 _._

 _Semua orang pasti memiliki happy endingnya masing-masing._

 _ibunya berakhir bahagia di surga mungkin._

 _Adiknya memiliki karier yang sangat baik di industri hiburan seperti cita-citanya._

 _Myungjun akan berakhir bahagia bersama kekasihnya Jinwoo._

 _Sanha dengan Minhyuk._

 _Eunwoo dengan pekerjaan dan wanita cantik Amerika…_

 _._

 _Lalu ia sendiri?_

 _._

 _Fakta bahwa ia kini memiliki kafe kopi sendiri yang cukup terkenal, hidup dengan tenang dan berkecukupan, tidak membuatnya cukup puas…_

 _Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan,_

 _Perlahan lahan, semua orang akan meninggalkannya dengan happy ending mereka sendiri,_

 _Lalu Moonbin?_

 _._

 _._

 _Haruskan ia menyusul ibunya? Toh, sepertinya tak banyak hal yang bisa Moonbin lakukan di dunia…_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Bin-ah…"

 _Tak banyak orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama pendeknya. Tidak juga dengan suara yang terdengar menenangkan ini._

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus tertidur di sini."

 _Suara itu masih terdengar tenang, gentle, dan hangat. Moonbin rasa tubuhnya menghangat ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya yang dingin. Moonbin membuka matanya pelan._

.

.

Eunwoo tak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Tertawa kah? Terharu? Atau panik. Napasnya sudah sedikit tersengal karena mendaki bukit komplek pemakaman ini. Saat itu hatinya bergemuruh, sedih, ia tak tahu akan ada hari ia menuju tempat ini untuk mendatangi wanita yang sangat berkesan di kehidupannya. Wanita yang memberikannya cukup kehangatan seorang ibu walau dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

Lalu hatinya kembali bergemuruh,

" _Moonbin hyung? Dia baru saja pergi pagi ini ke makam ibunya. Hari ini adalah hari peringatan dua tahun sejak ibunya meninggal."_

Itu yang diucapkan oleh karyawan di kafe Moonbin. Eunwoo pergi ke sana tepat setelah pesawatnya sampai ke Korea, berbekal alamat yang diberikan Soo Ah. Rencana awalnya, Eunwoo ingin memberikan kejutan kepulangannya pada Moonbin, namun ia tak tahu ternyata situasi membuatnya ingin bertemu di makam ibunya.

Ada debaran di hati Eunwoo, tak sabar melihat orang yang paling ia rindukan. Eunwoo sangat merindukan pemuda itu, _hingga hampir gila rasanya._

Dengan langkah berat Eunwoo berjalan, ia berhenti ketika ia rasa ia telah menemukan makam yang tepat. Karena ia melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di samping gundukan makam itu. Eunwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Awalnya, ia kira akan ada adegan melodramatis ketika nantinya ia bertemu dengan Moonbin, seperti berlari dan memeluk, lalu mencium… oke, kembali ke kenyataan,

Eunwoo memandangi wajah tenang Moonbin yang tidur di sana dengan sedikit air liur di ujung bibir dan bekas air mata. Rambutnya pun banyak terselip rerumputan. Eunwoo menatap Moonbin dengan tatapan lembut, walaupun menggelikan, ia merindukan pemuda ini. Sangat.

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus tertidur di sini." Ujar Eunwoo.

Ia menyentuh pipi Moonbin yang terasa dingin. Musim gugur memang akan berakhir sebentar lagi, Eunwoo tak habis pikir berapa lama sudah Moonbin tertidur di ruang terbuka seperti ini.

"Hmm?" Moonbin mulai membuka matanya, ia melenguh pelan "Eunwoo…?" panggilnya dengan mata yang disipitkan. Eunwoo hanya tersenyum makin lebar.

" _What the…_ aku bahkan memimpikanmu…" racaunya yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Apa kau terus memikirkanku selama ini?"

"…Terus? Selalu. Bayanganmu yang sedang berkencan dengan wanita Amerika tak pernah bisa membuatku tidur dengan baik…" racaunya lagi dengan mata tertutup. Ia menguap kemudian, yang terlihat sangat lucu bagi Eunwoo.

"Apa kau mabuk?" tanya Eunwoo sambil terkekeh pelan. Dengan perlakuan yang lembut, Eunwoo merapikan rambut Moonbin berantakan.

Sontak tubuh Moonbin membeku. Menerima perlakuan ini membuat matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Kini ia dapat melihat wajah Eunwoo diatasnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Astaga… Astaga… Astaga…" Moonbin bergumam tak jelas, matanya terlihat tak fokus dan dengan gerakan pelan dan canggung Moonbin segera duduk, dan kini berhadapan dengan Eunwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Moonbin mengerjapkan matanya, bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Eunwoo. _Ah, dia benar-benar Eunwoo,_ walaupun tatanan rambutnya terlihat lebih rapi, ia memakai mantel berwarna musim gugur, memakai tas ransel, dan… dia Eunwoo. Tak banyak yang berubah dari Eunwoo selain dirinya yang nampak lebih menawan. Ia tak terlihat seperti anak SMA yang tampan dan jenius, tapi seorang pria dewasa yang sukses membuat Moonbin merinding. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Bin-ah?" tanya Eunwoo akhirnya, memecah keheningan aneh diantara keduanya.

Mendengar suara Eunwoo lagi, tanpa disadari mata Moonbin kembali berkaca-kaca dan setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya "Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Moonbin langsung dengan suara yang serak. Matanya tepat menatap mata Eunwoo, penuh harap dan kesedihan.

Eunwoo menggeleng.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang?"

Eunwoo mengangguk.

Dan Moonbin tersenyum, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menutupinya dengan satu tangannya "Ah…" ia mendesah kecewa "Maafkan aku, Eunwoo-ya. Tadi malam aku minum terlalu banyak… dan sepertinya aku masih mabuk… lu-"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Eunwoo memotong perkataan Moonbin, dan ia tersenyum makin lebar saat Moonbin menggeleng pelan. _Hanya itu yang Eunwoo butuhkan._

Pemuda bermarga Cha itu meraih tangan Moonbin yang menutupi wajahnya dan menyentuh rahang Moonbin dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut " _Aku menyukai Moon Bin, dari dulu sampai selamanya."_ Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya memberikan Moonbin sebuah ciuman hangat yang panjang.

Mereka tidak terburu-buru, tidak juga memaksa. Hanya sentuhan yang tenang namun mendebarkan, hangat, dan lembut. Eunwoo memimpin dengan sangat baik, ia memperlakukan Moonbin seperti pemuda itu adalah benda paling berharga di dunia.

Dan Moonbin, ia rasa ia akan meledak dengan semua rasa rindu dan bahagia ini…

.

.

" _Aku merindukanmu… sangat."_

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

"Jadi begitu saja?" tanya Myungjun.

"Begitu apa maksudnya?"

"Ya… hanya begitu?"

Eunwoo dan Moonbin saling berpandangan, bingung. Sahabat mereka satu ini memang sering bicara tak jelas.

"Maksudku, kalian bertemu, lalu kalian sampai di sini? Tak ada lagi yang ingin kalian ceritakan padaku?" tanya Myungjun agak ngotot "Aku sudah cerita panjang lebar tentang kehidupanku lima tahun terakhir, dan kalian hanya mengatakan 'kalian bertemu'?"

Moonbin menaikkan bahunya, tak mengerti, ia pun memilih untuk kembali memakan makan siangnya. Sedangkan Eunwoo menggaruk pipinya "Kau mau aku cerita soal sekolahku di Amerika?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak, toh aku juga tak akan mengerti."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu" Eunwoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, Myungjun? Kau berharap apa dari kami?" tanya Eunwoo menyerah. _Oh,_ ia bahkan sudah membawakan Myungjun oleh-oleh dari Amerika. Kenapa pemuda ini tak puas juga?

Dan karena sama-sama bingung, Myungjun mengganti pertanyaannya "Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanyanya pada Eunwoo.

"Bekerja di Korea." Jawab Eunwoo di sela makannya.

"Kau akan menetap disini?" Eunwoo mengangguk "Lalu ibumu?" tanya Myungjun lagi.

"Ibu sudah betah berada di Amerika, ia membuat usaha sendiri di sana."

"Tempat tinggal?"

"Aku akan segera mencarinya."

"Lalu Moonbin?"

"Aku apa?"

Myungjun menyandarkan kepalanya di satu tangannya, menatap Moonbin yang menatapnya bingung, sedangkan Eunwoo, ia melanjutkan makannya dengan santai. Hal ini membuat Myungjun frustasi sebenarnya…

"Ya. Kalian itu bukan anak SMA lagi, tidak bisakah berpikir lebih dewasa?" tanya Myungjun dengan nada datar.

Moonbin menghela napas panjang "Aku tak mau mengetahui hal-hal 'dewasa' darimu Myunjun. Jadi, makanlah makananmu sebelum dingin." Ucapnya dan Eunwoo tertawa meledek.

Sedangkan Myungjun mendengus frustasi. Pasangan ini sama sekali tidak seru!

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

Malam pun menjelang. setelah hari yang melegenda ini berakhir.

Eunwoo menginap di rumah Moonbin, lantai dua dari kafe milikknya. Moonbin memaksa Eunwoo untuk tinggal di sana sampai Eunwoo menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk tinggal walaupun Eunwoo awalnya bersikeras untuk tinggal di hotel saja. toh, rumahnya ini memiliki tiga kamar. Kamar Moonbin, kamar yang biasa ditempati Sanha, dan satu kamar tamu yang biasa dipakai karyawan yang ingin menginap. Jika Eunwoo mau, ia pun bisa tinggal di sana. Moonbin sudah menawarkan.

Tapi, atas banyak pertimbangan, Eunwoo memilih untuk mencari tempat tinggalnya sendiri, dan Moonbin mengiyakan.

.

Tok tok

"Eunwoo-ya, kau butuh selimut yang lebih tebal?" tanya Moonbin seraya membuka pintu kamar Eunwoo.

Moonbin menjulurkan kepalanya, menatap Eunwoo yang sedang duduk di atas kasurnya. sedang membaca buku. Pemandangan ini terasa seperti déjà vu. Moonbin sering melihat pemandangan Eunwoo yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak. Masuklah." Ujar Eunwoo cepat. dan Eunwoo tersenyum melihat Moonbin yang masuk dengan membawa selimut tebal. Pemuda bermarga Moon itu menaruh selimutnya di kasur Eunwoo.

"Cuaca semakin dingin… jadi kurasa kau perlu itu…" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah selimut tebal. Lalu keheningan terjadi beberapa saat karena Eunwoo tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap Moonbin dengan senyuman. Membuat suasana menjadi sedikit… entahlah, lama kelamaan pipi Moonbin memerah.

Jika mereka berdua seperti ini, Moonbin jadi teringat saat tadi siang. _Eunwoo menciumnya_ , dan itu terasa memalukan untuk diingat. Itu ciuman kedua mereka.

 _Moonbin yakin Myungjun pasti akan menertawainya karena tersipu saat ini._

"Pipimu memerah." Eunwoo menunjuk wajahnya.

"Ya… aku mandi dengan air yang sangat panas tadi" ucap Moonbin asal "Kalau begitu, kau istirahatlah." Ia pun langsung berbalik dan ingin pergi, namun Eunwoo menahan tangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidur di sini? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu sampai malam" ucap Eunwoo "Kau tahu… Myungjun sudah menceritakan lima tahun hidupnya, tapi aku belum menanyakan kabarmu selama ini…" ujarnya.

Moonbin menatap Eunwoo yang menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi berperawakan tenang itu kini terlihat ragu dan mungkin malu, Moonbin kira hanya dirinya yang merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Tapi ternyata Eunwoo juga. Itu membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Baiklah…" jawab Moonbin malu-malu.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah berbaring di kasur Eunwoo, dengan selimut yang hangat dan bahu yang bersentuhan. Entah berterima kasih atau salahkan pada kasur yang terlalu pas untuk dipakai dua orang. Tapi dengan jarak sedekat itu, keduanya bisa merasakan suara napas yang berbunyi, debaran jantung, dan kehangatan.

Mereka memang persis seperti anak remaja,

Berpikir, dulu saat SMA, keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan hal masing-masing. Moonbin sibuk bekerja, Eunwoo sibuk belajar. Tak ada waktu bahkan untuk sekedar merasakan hal kekanakan seperti ini. _Myungjun sungguh akan menertawakan mereka berdua jika ia melihat situasi ini._

"Temani aku melihat apartementku besok?" tanya Eunwoo tiba-tiba, memulai pembicaraan. Moonbin pun menoleh, matanya membulat, tak menyangka wajahnya dengan Eunwoo ternyata sedekat ini, jadi ia kembali menatap langit langit atap lalu mengangguk "Oke."

"Dan mencari beberapa furnitur?"

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan apartement yang cocok, huh? Oke, aku juga akan menemanimu"

"Lalu tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Eunwoo kemudian, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Moonbin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya saling menatap. Beberapa saat Eunwoo kembali menjelaskan "Aku tahu kau sudah menawarkanku untuk tinggal di sini, dan ini memang bukan tempat yang buruk. Tapi aku ingin kita berdua memiliki tempat khusus hanya untuk kita berdua…" ujarnya.

"Lalu, bukan hanya itu… tempat kerjaku sekarang letaknya sangat jauh dari sini, aku tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk perjalanan. Jadi aku mencari apartement yang letaknya tengah-tengah. Antara tempat kerjaku, dan kafemu." Eunwoo merapikan poni Moonbin yang menutupi matanya "Bagaimana? Aku akan mendengarkan pendapatmu sekarang." Ujarnya.

Pandangan Moonbin tak fokus, bingung harus melihat apa. Di depannya Eunwoo memberikan tatapan yang sungguh membuatnya terpesona. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi bahkan untuk berpikir, Moonbin mengutuk kenapa Eunwoo bisa bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hm… aku… tidak yakin" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat "Rencanamu terdengar sangat sempurna… tapi entahlah, aku tak yakin kau akan betah tinggal berdua denganku." Moonbin memainkan tangannya diujung selimut.

"Lagipula kau tak perlu mendengarkan perkataan Myungjun soal 'hal dewasa' itu… aku sudah terlalu lama tinggal sendiri… tinggal bersama orang lain akan terasa aneh bagiku. Aku juga akan banyak merepotkanmu nantinya." Jelas Moonbin.

Yang seberapa indah pun Moonbin membayangkan hidupnya bersama Eunwoo, hanya berdua, ia tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia rasa ia belum siap hidup berdua dengan seseorang. Sifatnya sangat jelek, seperti pemalas, jorok, dan cuek. Ia takut ia hanya akan membuat Eunwoo tak nyaman. Ia juga ribut dalam melakukan segala hal, bagaimana jika ia mengganggu Eunwoo yang bekerja? Pikir Moonbin. Terima kasih untuk drama-drama yang suka ia tonton di tv.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya tiga bulan sebelum aku pulang ke Korea, Bin-ah. Itu bahkan sebelum Jinwoo berencana untuk melamar Myungjun." Ujarnya "Dan aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu. Menebus semua waktu sendirianmu… sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa bersamamu di saat terberatmu, aku bahkan tak bisa pulang saat tahu ibu meninggal…" tuturnya.

Raut wajah Eunwoo terlalu kompleks. Rasa bersalah kentara terlihat di wajahnya. Membayangkan Moonbin di hari meninggalnya sang ibu mampu membuat dada Eunwoo nyeri. Eunwoo yang paling paham tentang semua beban Moonbin, dan ia harap dihari itu ia berada di sana, menemani Moonbin.

"Jangan merasa bersalah…" ucap Moonbin, ia menyentuh tangan Eunwoo, memainkan jari-jarinya "Aku dan Sooah melaluinya dengan baik…" gumamnya semakin pelan, Eunwoo pikir Moonbin pasti sudah mulai mengantuk.

Pelan, Eunwoo menyentuh mata Moonbin yang nyaris tertutup dengan telunjuknya "Apa kau menangis saat itu?" tanyanya. Pemuda bermarga Moon itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku harus menangis? Ibu meninggal dengan sangat tenang dan cantik…" ujarnya pelan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm… karena ia telah bekerja sangat keras karena penyakitnya, ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, akhirnya…"

Eunwoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat Moonbin yang terputus. Bergantikan sebuah dengkuran pelan yang entah kenapa menggemaskan. Ia menangkup wajah Moonbin dengan satu tangannya, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Moonbin yang sediki terbuka.

" _Kau juga sudah bekerja keras selama ini, istirahat dan bergantunglah padaku mulai sekarang_." Bisiknya kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya yang menyamping, menghadap kearah Moonbin. Eunwoo pikir, ia bisa tidak tidur semalaman hanya dengan melihat wajah tenang Moonbin saat tidur.

"Ehm… Eunwoo…" gumam Moonbin beberapa saat kemudian. Dan si pemilik nama masih membuka matanya lebar ketika Moonbin memanggilnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah bermimpi.

"… Aku tak mau tinggal bersamamu… aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku tak bisa mengurus rumah dengan baik…." Moonbin mengigau adalah hal paling menggemaskan yang pernah ia lihat. Eunwoo berusaha menahan tawanya, Moonbin yang mengantuk mirip sekali dengan orang mabuk.

Dan soal ketakutan Moonbin, siapa yang peduli jika Moonbin tak mengurus rumah dengan baik? Toh, Eunwoo mengajak Moonbin tinggal bersama bukan sebagai pembantu, tapi karena Eunwoo ingin berada bersama Moonbin selama mungkin. Keberadaan Moonbin di sekitarnya sudah cukup untuk Eunwoo.

.

.

.

Sangat cukup.

.

.

* * *

EM

* * *

.

.

 _Enam bulan kemudian…_

.

.

Moonbin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah lunglai. Mengantuk, karena ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang terasa amat singkat. Ya, tidur yang singkat untuk _malam yang panjang._

Pagi itu Moonbin seperti biasa tidak menemukan Eunwoo di sampingnya saat bangun tidur. Pemuda 'jenius' itu selalu bangun pagi, sepagi apapun Moonbin bangun, Eunwoo tetap yang lebih awal. Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai jaksa itu selalu memiliki banyak hal yang dilakukan di pagi hari, berkebalikan dengan Moonbin yang menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam untuk melamun setelah bangun tidur.

Dari sini, Moonbin dan Eunwoo kembali terlihat seperti langit dan Bumi.

Dan tentang 'banyak hal yang dilakukan' Eunwoo di pagi hari, pemandangan yang paling sering Moonbin lihat adalah pemuda itu duduk di meja makan, membaca buku, laptop terbuka dan sepiring apel yang sudah dipotong di atas meja, dan juga senyuman. Eunwoo akan selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman bak mentari ketika Moonbin keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan acakan.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa Eunwoo, seperti biasa.

Moonbin tak pernah terbiasa dengan sapaan Eunwoo seperti ini. Sekitar lima bulan sudah ia tinggal bersama pemuda tampan ini, namun jantung Moonbin masih berdebar ketika Eunwoo menyapanya. Dan mencoba untuk melihatkan perasaannya, Moonbin hanya tersenyum aneh dengan wajah mengantuknya dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Dengan setengah mengantuk, ia mengambil dua mug di lemari, dan mulai meracik kopi di mesin kopi mininya.

Tak butuh lama hingga Moonbin akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Eunwoo yang sibuk membaca, dan menaruh satu mug berisi kopi panas di dekat lengan Eunwoo.

 _Pagi yang tenang,_ pikir Moonbin seraya menyesap kopi paginya. Ini karena hari ini adalah hari minggu. Eunwoo tidak pergi bekerja, yang artinya tidak ada pagi dimana keduanya harus buru-buru melahap sarapan mereka dan meminum kopi setengah hangat. Ini menyenangkan, karena Moonbin membuat kopi panas, keduanya bisa meminumnya pelan-pelan dengan tenang.

Eunwoo bahkan masih sibuk dengan bukunya, sedikit mengacuhkan Moonbin yang berada di depannya. Tapi tidak seperti Moonbin haus perhatian, berada di dekat si pemuda yang lebih tua sudah cukup membuatnya puas.

"Bin-ah." Panggil Eunwoo kemudian.

Si pemilik nama sontak menoleh ke depan, setelah dari tadi menatap kosong pemandangan pagi dari jendela di sampingnya. Inilah rutinitas pagi yang tadi Moonbin bilang, melamun. Moonbin pun berdehem, merespon panggilan Eunwoo.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk bertanya, tapi… apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanya Eunwoo, ia menyengir. Sedangkan Moonbin menaikkan alisnya.

"Jangan bertanya." Ucap Moonbin pendek "Eunwoo-ssi, basa basimu terdengar menyebalkan." Tambahnya seraya memasang wajah kesal.

Kenapa juga bertanya? Penampilan Moonbin menunjukkan segalanya. Matanya berkantung hitam karena kurang tidur, rambutnya berantakan, baju yang ia pakai adalah baju Eunwoo, dan… euh, jangan tanya apa yang terjadi pada kulit bagian leher Moonbin. Kalian bisa menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang mereka lakukan di malam minggu.

Eunwoo terkekeh, namun ekspresi cemas tersirat di wajahnya. Pemuda itu pun meletakkan bukunya di meja, kemudian satu tangannya menyentuh pipi Moonbin dengan gerakan lembut "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya tulus.

Tapi Moonbin menggeleng, ia memincingkan matanya "Meminta maaf untuk apa? Kau mau bilang kau tak sengaja 'melakukan'nya dan menyesal dan tak akan melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya cepat.

"Bukan itu, bodoh." Jawab Eunwoo, ia menatap Moonbin tepat dimatanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Moonbin "Kenapa kau jadi melankolis pagi-pagi begini?"

Eunwoo kembali 'tertawa ala orang kaya'nya. Ia menggeleng "Hal seperti ini baru bagiku, aku takut kalau ternyata aku menyakitimu tanpa kusadari." Ujarnya yang kemudian menyesap kopinya.

Perkataan Eunwoo tadi membuat Moonbin terdiam. Ia menatap _kekasih_ nya itu, yang selalu berpembawaan tenang namun setiap pemikirannya selalu membuat Moonbin tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Eunwoo berpikiran seperti itu?

Ia pun menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkup wajah Eunwoo lalu menariknya unuk mendekat. Moonbin menatapnya tepat dimata, ia menyeringai

"Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?" tanyanya "Rasanya seperti mimpi, aku hanya merasakan kebahagiaan saat bersamamu" ujar Moonbin pelan.

"Jadi berhenti merasa bersalah. Aku tahu kapan saatnya menegurmu jika kau melakukan kesalahan, oke?"

Bukannya menjawab perkataan Moonbin, Eunwoo yang masih memasang wajah serius itu tiba-tiba memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir kekasihnya, _mumpung dekat_. Dan itu sukses membuat Moonbin membeku, ia mengerjapkan matanya linglung.

"Apa kau akan terus semanis ini sampai tua?" tanya Eunwoo tak nyambung.

Sedetik kemudian ekspresi seriusnya tergantikan dengan raut kebahagiaan dan tawa. Eunwoo kini menikmati wajah Moonbin yang memerah karena ucapannya barusan.

Sial.

Eunwoo selalu tahu bagaimana cara memutar balikkan suasana. Moonbin kadang berpikir Eunwoo mulai menggunakan otak jeniusnya untuk sesuatu yang tak beguna. Dan kebanyakan itu untuk membuat Moonbin diam tak berkutik seperti ini.

Karena rayuan gombal Eunwoo pagi ini.

Karena wajah tampannya.

Karena senyumannya yang seolah tercipta hanya untuk Moonbin.

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini? Pikir Moonbin. Ia sudah bilang kalau hidupnya kini sangat bahagia, bagai mimpi. Membuatnya kadang takut jika ia terlalu terlena. Seperti kehidupannya yang nyaman tiba-tiba harus direngut ketika ayahnya meninggal. Hidup Moonbin memang penuh ketakutan—semua orang seperti itu—tapi akhir-akhir ini Moonbin berpikir bahwa menikmati 'saat ini' adalah yang terpenting sebelum mencemaskan masa depan.

Karena ada Eunwoo.

.

.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin memelukmu, Eunwoo-ya…"

"Dengan senang hati"

Moonbin terkekeh saat Eunwoo langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati meja makan mereka untuk mendekati Moonbin, dan pemuda berambut hitam itu pun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Eunwoo. Menyambut pemilik tubuh yang selalu memberikannya kehangatan itu.

Eunwoo memeluknya, dan Moonbin memekik kaget saat Eunwoo tiba-tiba menggendong tubuhnya, yang reflek membuat Moonbin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Eunwoo.

"Woooaa… aku tak tahu kau sekuat ini?" tanya Moonbin sambil tertawa, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, agar bisa melihat wajah Eunwoo dengan jelas.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi aku sering mengangkat tubuh Myungjun untuk membantunya bolos saat di sekolah." Jelas Eunwoo.

"Tapi aku jauh lebih berat dari Myungjun."

"Sebut saja ini 'latihan'…"

"Latihan?"

Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum jahil dan ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya pada Moonbin. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama dan intens. Moonbin mengakhirinya sebelum 'sesuatu yang lebih besar' terjadi. Kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, membiarkan keheningan berlatar suara burung pagi berkicau. Menikmati suasana tenang yang tercipta sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Ah ya…" ucap Eunwoo kemudian "Aku belum mengatakan padamu, tadi pagi Myungjun menelpon." Moonbin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang."

Moonbin sontak membulatkan matanya, kaget "Apa?!" pekiknya keras. Ia ingat baru kemarin lusa ia menemui Myungjun di kafenya "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Dia hamil." Jawab Eunwoo pendek.

Brug

Sontak Moonbin menjatuhkan dirinya dari gendongan Eunwoo. Ia sedikit terhuyung, kemudian bersandar pada meja. Masih menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Namun Eunwoo terlihat biasa saja. justru terhibur dengan tingkah menggemaskan Moonbin.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?!" pekik Moonbin, dan Eunwoo langsung menggeleng.

"Kau ingat saat Myungjun dan Jinwoo berlibur ke Amerika tiga bulan lalu? Mereka serius menjalani eksperimen—ayo-lihat-apa-lelaki-juga-bisa-hamil, dan ternyata eksperimennya benar-benar berhasil. Myungjun sudah hamil tiga bulan." Jelas Eunwoo lagi.

Moonbin memijit dahinya mendengar penjelasan pemuda di hadapannya. Mulutnya sedari tadi menggerutu "Myungjun kau bocah gila, tak waras!" makinya. Namun lebih dari itu, Moonbin sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan sahabat dekatnya. ia memang pernah dengar Myungjun berbicara tentang eksperimen itu, tapi ia tak tahu Myungjun akan benar-benar melakukannya. Bagaimanapun, itu eksperimen! Sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi pada Myungjun! Pikirnya panik.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Moonbin langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, mengambil mantel dan mencari dompetnya. Sedangkan Eunwoo mengikuti dari belakang.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Eunwoo.

"Kita harus melihat keadaan Myungjun sekarang!" ucapnya.

"Oke, tapi kau tak perlu panik, Bin-ah. Myungjun baik-baik saja, dan ada Jinwoo bersamanya." Ucap Eunwoo "Dari pada terburu-buru, bagaimana jika kita mulai membicarakan untuk melakukan eksperimen itu juga?"

"Hah?!"

"Menurutku mempunyai keluarga kecil akan me…"

Bug!

Pandangan Eunwoo sontak menjadi gelap karena Moonbin melemparkan mantelnya tepat di wajahnya.

"Ayo cepat bersiap!"

.

.

.

End

* * *

Hi ini bisory~

Haa… akhirnya kita sampai di chapter terakhir dan sekali lagi saya bisa menghela napas lega. Menamatkan sebuah cerita itu rasanya seperti baru melahirkan(?!) *coret* well, saya belum pernah melahirkan tapi filosofinya seperti pada akhirnya perjuangan dan susah payah saya berakhir di sini dengan bahagia. saya bahagia, sama seperti Binwoo yang bahagia. semoga chapter ini membawa kehabagiaan kepada semua orang.

Oke, walaupun chapter ini termaksud sangat " _cheesy"_ bagi saya hingga saya berpikir ulang apa harus mengganti plotnya. Tapi saya pikir setidaknya ini cukup bahagia untuk Moonbin karena dia sudah menderita nyaris dari chapter satu sampai enam (T.T) tapi jujur, bagian terakhir chapter ini masih sanggup membuat saya meringis karena geli. Semoga ini tidak terjadi pada readersnim sekalian, haha

Dan yang terakhir, mungkin saya akan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada readersnim yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal publishnya, di pertengahan, atau yang baru menemukan cerita ini dan baru selesai membaca marathon cerita ini. saya tahu dengan banyaknya kekurangan yang terjadi, jadi saya hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas kesabaran, dukungan, dan kritik sarannya. Sampai bertemu di cerita Binwoo saya yang akan datang, dan silahkan lihat-lihat koleksi cerita saya~ (wkwkwk iya ini promosi, saya tahu)

.

PS: saya tidak tahu harus mengatakan ini atau tidak, tapi semoga akan lebih banyak orang berpikir Bin itu _uke_ karena dia manis #plak!

PSS: jangan lupa beritahu saya kesan-kesan kalian setelah membaca akhir cerita ini~


End file.
